


La Cachonda Leyenda de mis Juguetes Sexuales.

by IvanaMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dolor, Drama, Erotismo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, narracion, sensualidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern
Summary: Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger se dan cuenta de algo espantoso: Su vida sexual apesta y lo ha hecho por demasiado tiempo. Decididos a vivir aquello que se les ha negado por ser los "mejores magos", ambos se embarcan en una selección de juguetes sexuales con los que, cada viernes, satisfacen en Irlanda sus más profundas necesidades eróticas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	1. La Historia detrás de la Leyenda.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, creada por la escritora J.K. Rowling.
> 
> La trama de esta historia no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que ella escribió, pero va, démosle el resto del crédito, el del Universo Pottérico y el cincel que delineó a estos dos personajes principales (y al resto de los no tan protagónicos pero, aún así, importantes). 
> 
> El título de este texto, eso sí, surgió de un juego del foro de Facebook:
> 
> "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS." mientras que mi motivación surgió de mi inspiración de escritora, porque la pluma mancilla, pero no duele, (mucho).
> 
> Esta oda a la sensualidad y sexualidad es cálidamente dedicado a Sami Morales, mejor conocida por estos lares como Toka-Chan.

**1.- La Historia detrás de la Leyenda.**

Siempre decimos lo mismo a toda la pandilla el _viernes_ por la tarde:

"Es hora de ir a la juguetería a comprarles juguetes a los _sobrinos_."

¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa es esa? Pues precisamente eso, una muy _imbécil_ , pero hasta ahora nos ha servido, así que perdónennos si _no_ nos sentimos muy culpables de no ser los brujos más increíbles de nuestra generación, _por una vez._

En realidad, si les cumplimos un poco la promesa... a veces. 

Ejemplo, la semana pasada, Hermione compró a James, el hijo de Harry, una escoba relativamente nueva y la antepasada, aproveché para enseñarle a Scorpius, el hijo de Draco, cómo, cuándo, dónde y para qué aprovechar las maravillas de las plumas fuentes muggles. 

Para que nos entiendan, a mí y a Hermione, nosotros pensamos que un poco de _conocimiento,_ no les viene mal a nuestros amigos, que, por muy agradables que sean, aún así no pertenecen a la crema y nata de los genios del último centenar de años.

James Potter ya se aprendió, de parte del gran cultivo de conocimientos y arsenal de trucos de Quidditch pertenecientes a Harry, su padre, todas las vueltas de campanilla que puede hacer con esa nueva escoba y a Scorpius Malfoy le gustaron mucho las plumas fuentes muggle, decidió que sus favoritas son de color plateado, tiene tres estuches de las mejoras y más caras, y... y... me aburrí de esto, ese es el fin de la **_historia-no-interesante._**

Sólo se los cuento para explicarles que ese es el sabor de la felicidad: ellos creen que los queremos porque les compramos regalos y nosotros aprovechamos eso para salir e irnos a hacer cosas que realmente queramos hacer o simplemente nos dé la gana realizar.

Aunque estén **prohibidas**. Aunque no tengan sentido. No importando si son un capricho o incluso, nos den lo mismo.

Solamente, las hacemos.

Sin culpas, ni expectativas, ni preocupaciones, ni compromisos, con voluntad.

Hay algo que sí contienen, que comparten: un montón de risas raras y auténticas, momentos honestos y una existencia libre, sin caretas, cuando somos Theo y Hermione y no le debemos nada a nadie, ni nadie nos debe ni nos reconoce nada.

Al fin y al cabo, la guerra no te lo puede quitar todo. Decidimos que **no** permitiremos que nos quite todo.

¿Qué diablos importa si los padres de ella no la reconocen porque tuvo que hacer su mejor _**obliviate** _para protegerlos? ¿O si ya no están realmente en el mismo mundo?

O ¿A quién le interesa que mi padre esté en la prisión de **Azkaban** porque torturó a veinticuatro personas, incluyendo a mi _**madre**_?

Creánme: Cuando fumas tabaco hasta que casi expulsas los pulmones en una tarde en la costa fuera de tu carro viejísimo muggle recién adquirido y mal pintado y cantas desafinado, o te subes a un karaoke medio desnudo a ejecutar un aria perfecto mientras mueves el trasero tratando de que no se te caigan los calzoncillos, de verdad, _todo eso_ , se te olvida.

**Vive hoy:** Ya es suficientemente difícil sin que te preocupes por el futuro, que _, total, ni existe._

_¿Y el pasado?_ Nosotros ya no lo podemos cambiar, lo intentamos _y no funcionó._

Así que por eso empezó esto, lo de las trastadas.

Todo inició porque pensamos que los gamberros vivían la vida de forma más divertida, así que empezamos a hacer nuestras propias vaciladas.

Queríamos desesperadamente no sentir dolor.

Pero en realidad esas cosas no ayudaban mucho: no nos llenaba de mucho interés lo que estábamos haciendo y verdaderamente era un fracaso que nos escocía más que ayudarnos, porque si en algo nos parecemos esa mujer y yo, es en el maldito perfeccionismo con el que hacemos todo y que nos ha llevado a esta posición, _para empezar_.

Porque somos Granger y Nott y si sacamos menciones honoríficas cada uno en su casa en los **E.X.T.A.S.I.S** a pesar de todo lo que nos pasó, no vamos a "reprobar" haciendo idioteces.

Así que las hicimos hasta que encontramos una respuesta a nuestras necesidades.

Porque no soportábamos que nadie hiciera lo que fuera mejor que nosotros mismos, por muy rotos que nos sintiéramos por dentro. O quizá precisamente por eso. _Yo qué sé._

Soy un maldito **mago** , no un psicólogo.

Al final claudicamos con las gamberradas. Se las dejamos a los Merodeadores de Gryffindor ya que había que reconocer que tenían mejor estilo que nosotros para esa clase de cosas.

En cambio, ella y yo necesitábamos una válvula de escape, una liberación y también necesitábamos un campo dónde destacar y ponernos creativos. Una vida, pues. **Algo**.

Al analizar nuestros nulos progresos para saber en qué fallamos, sentimos que nuestro fracaso estaba en que el padre de Harry, su padrino y el hombre lobo eran buenos para los mapas y salir a escondidas del Colegio por sus necesidades básicas esenciales: si ya cuentas con droga, alcohol y chicas a las que ligar, no necesitas tanto más.

Pero ellos no fueron gamberros por las razones por las que que nosotros estamos intentándolo. Tampoco perdieron lo que perdimos nosotros.

Y honestamente, nuestra vida resulta muy distinta.

A nosotros nos hacían falta otras cosas y después de un tiempo, terminamos en entenderlo y coincidir en ello:

Nuestra vida sexual, por separado, era un maldito **asco**.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, tuvimos oportunidad de comparar todo y entender por qué todo había sido tan malo. Y entonces aceptamos lo que hacía rato sabíamos pero no nos atrevíamos a definir que necesitábamos.

Pura magia, de verdad. Y claro, la varita que había que usar, de hecho, no era precisamente la de madera.

No me malentiendan, Hermione es malditamente preciosa pero no es fácil de satisfacer. Y yo soy precioso, no me voy a poner modesto ahora mismo, pero soy... demasiado intenso. 

Demasiado complejo. Simplemente no soy fácil.

Con respecto a Hermione, hagamos una anotación: Si es una sabelotodo y sí, a veces es insufrible para los que no pueden seguirle el paso intelectualmente pero, pese a lo que otros puedan pensar, no tiene nada en contra del sexo, en realidad le encanta - como a todo el mundo-, palabras más, palabras menos, y aún así a pesar de que ha contado con oportunidades, nos hemos dado cuenta que sus parejas no han concordado para nada. 

Hermione ha buscado todo lo cachondo, todo lo candente, todo lo ardiente. Y en cambio, sólo ha encontrado un desastre.

¿Viktor Krum? Ella dijo que podrá ser muy bueno con su escoba pero no sólo era malo con su pronunciación en inglés, resultaba que la lengua le fallaba en otros menesteres también. 

Además, a Hermione le resultaba difícil que él la lubricara, la lastimaba y a pesar de eso, cuando la encendía, Viktor la dejaba a medias, y le decía que la encontraba agotadora. 

Muy exigente, muy apasionada, algo violenta, medio frígida. Y ella, aunque apreciaba sus modales educados, lo hallaba tosco, caricias amargadas, nada de preliminares y poco conocimiento de posturas eróticas: No, no, ni Krum ni ella se llevaban.

Con Ronald era peor: Demasiada baba en los besos, se quedaba dormido en los peores momentos, era eyaculador precoz... y Hermione siempre quería más, quería que la pasión sugerida por sus pecas y su pelirrojo cabello estuviera ahí, que la tratara como mujer, que fuera más agresivo, que sacara su lado competitivo ajedrecístico, que si se peleaba con ella fuera en la cama, para que pudieran sacar lo peor del gato del otro.

Pero no, otra vez no, le pedía demasiado: El niño podía pelearse hasta la muerte por una rabieta pero en el sexo no daba el ancho. Y siempre se quejaba porque Hermione con los preliminares era kilométrica: cuando él, más bien, no sabía intimar. A ella le pedía felaciones de hasta una hora mientras que Ronald se contentaba con dar dos lametazos, un poco de penetración y ya estuvo. 

Siempre le gustaba la misma postura y nunca el placer de una cama, llegó un momento que Hermione odió los sillones por esa situación. Con esa descripción, por supuesto agradezco mucho que Ronald esté casado o algo así con otra mujer de _cuyo-nombre-nunca-me-acuerdo_. 

Mejor, si quieres mi _**informada**_ opinión. 

Lo peor, en mi caso, es que la entiendo. He querido experimentar con todo para probar y no dejarme de saciar pero no me ha ido muy bien precisamente: por ejemplo, esa fijación con las escobas en los jugadores de Quidditch a veces dice cosas interesantes. 

Les gustan los trofeos pero no el juego o al revés... ¿Me hago entender? ¿No?

¿Qué tal si empezamos con Draco Malfoy?

Con las mujeres ellas dicen que nada les ha faltado y les creo, pero cuando lo besa un hombre, el cabrón nunca se deja llevar, cuando lo muerdes se queja como una niña pequeñita y es pésimo con las caricias y los preliminares... Tratando de ser justo, les diré que igual es mi culpa habérselo pedido, fue sorprendente que aceptara acostarse conmigo, a él lo que le van son las mujeres.

Pero es que, ¡Carajo! la sexualidad es tan amplia... yo lo encontré atractivo, es mi amigo, uno es joven, ¿Por qué no probar? Aún así, quedé muy desilusionado, ellas dicen que las deja alucinando, pero yo me quedé como si no hubiera ni medio follado. Sí, así. No exagero.

Ahora, pensando en ejemplos de niñas... Pansy Parkinson. Amo sus senos y cómo te acaricia, tan _a su manera_ pero, por Merlín, cuando te besa es morderte peor que yo a Draco, más de una vez tenía que ponerme esencia de murtlap, para nada sexy. Lo que sí tiene es un cuello agradable y flexible, cuerpo proporcionado, sin embargo, ¡Aúlla en lugar de gemir, se te quitan las ganas de embestir!

Honestamente su vista trasera es mejor pero no le gusta por ahí, así que mala cosa, puras fallas. Simplemente, no combinamos. Por eso, ella, mejor con su Draco. La verdad, la entiendo.

**Blaise Zabini** en cambio es un hombre precioso. Me encantaba y lo envidiaba desde primero y él me dijo lo mismo. No soy gay, creo, más bien me gusta mucho de todo, pero el problema con él es que no hay exclusividad, ni seguridad, realmente es exigente y agotador.

Krum dijo lo mismo de Hermione pero no nos equivoquemos, eso fue porque no sabe cómo satisfacerla pero Zabini, aunque sus besos tengan el sabor que debe tener la verdadera gloria, a pesar de que sepa convencerte de ser pasivo porque es capaz de penetrarte como si fueras estatua griega hecha por el escultor más fino y te mire y te haga sentir halagado como si fueras una de las Siete Maravillas del Mundo, déjame detenerte en tu sonrisa imaginativa y expectante para comentarte que él sí es tremendamente exigente, y que el muy bastardo deja unos moretones horribles, nunca terminas de poder sentarte, odia que estés con otros que no sean él pero a él no le sienta la exclusividad y te tienes que aguantar y hacerte una paja cuando quieres sexo mientras su _Majestad Sexual_ está encaprichado con alguien más.

¿Lo peor? No tiene toque femenino y yo si lo necesito porque ya lo dije, si me gustan los hombres pero _**también las mujeres**_ y no veo por qué he de renunciar a nada de eso...

Algo que yo no sabía pero si me cachondeó fue que Hermione ha besado a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Dijo que sólo ocurrió un par de veces, para practicar con sus respectivos chicos pero desde que lo dijo, se me ha vuelto una de mis fantasías y más de una vez me he despertado con esas escenas...

Déjate de emocionarte. Ya sé que lo imaginas, y yo también, pero no.

Y es que Hermione dice que Ginny es todo lo fogosa que no es su hermano y que Luna es tan dulce que parece algodón de azúcar.

Lo malo es que la Weasley es la novia de Potter y Luna me excita cuando está con Hermione pero si la veo solita, me da penita y la veo como hermanita...

¿Ves? Lo dije, soy un poco complicado. 

Para finalizar esa parte tediosa de la narración, ninguno de nosotros, Hermione y yo, hemos encontrado un buen amante, sea hombre o mujer. Ha habido otros, por supuesto menos importantes, menos relevantes. Tampoco es que mi lista sea tan corta... es sólo que no me interesa llenarte con todos los puntos de esos vacíos. Me irrita, además.

Porque si con los principales no pudimos, ¿Tú crees que quiera contarte de otros fracasos?

Porque la verdad es que los viernes no compramos regalos a los sobrinos. 

Los viernes, queridos míos, nos compramos juguetes a _nosotros_. Y en una casa alquilada en _Irlanda_ , siempre nos vamos a disfrutar...

Solos, nuestros secretos. Aquellos placeres en que, me atrevería a decir, hasta a los Merodeadores hemos superado.


	2. Investigación Exhaustiva.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Cómo Puede ser el Placer Metálico... ¿Y Pequeño?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De Cómo Puede ser el Placer Metálico... ¿Y Pequeño?

**II: Investigación Exhaustiva.**

**Theodore** , me encantan tus ideas de mediodía.

Nunca te lo he dicho, pero, cuando el sol pega fuerte y me siento melancólica durante septiembre, caminando por la vereda llegando a la parte de abajo mientras me compras girasoles para recordarme que existe la tranquilidad y no necesito un delantal para ser feliz, gatos corriendo en un enorme jardín, ni hijos para llenarme la nostalgia, siento que _te adoro_.

No te lo digo porque tenga la necesidad de ser cursi: Sólo somos amigos que disfrutamos de todo el sexo posible (e imposible), que descubrimos que con eso estamos bien, porque perdimos tanto que no queremos seguir perdiendo, y porque, además, ¿Para qué arruinar lo que ya es lo mejor? Siendo honestos, como pareja seríamos el mismo desastre que somos separados, viviendo con los otros, aguántandolos y aguantándonos... lo mismo de siempre, la misma rutina sin saciedad, como cuando tú y yo no tenemos sexo los **viernes**.

Para empezar, yo detestaría tener que pelear por ti con **Zabini** cuando viene a morderte el culo los fines de semana o chillarle a **Parkinson** en enero y, _¿Por qué no?_ también en Diciembre, cuando se la pasa desnuda en tu casa como si fuera la suya. Ugh. De sólo pensarlo creo que dejaría de dormir en una semana para _no tener que soñarlo_ ni imaginarme semejante visión. 

Tampoco me sabría bien que, aparte de las sábanas, compartiéramos las mañanas, cuando Malfoy viene a desayunar contigo acompañado de su esposita decorativa a arruinarme mi dulzura y paz con su altivez de porquería y su supuesta mojigatería, tendría que tragarme el maldito té de clase alta a cada rato, es un absurdo imposible para mí. Te quiero mucho, Theodore, pero tampoco **tanto**. 

Para seguir, tampoco podría fingir un afecto por Scorpius que no siento- en lo absoluto- y eso sí que sé que no me lo podrías perdonar, porque puede que tu padre haya sido un desgraciado contigo, pero tú no eres él y quieres a tu ahijado Malfoy como si fuera tu propio vástago.

Además, aunque dejáramos todo lo de Scorpius aparte y el resto te hiciera estallar en histéricas carcajadas, odiarías que desordenara y volviera a ordenar alfabéticamente todos tus libros porque todo tiene un límite y hasta el amor decide que se ha llegado demasiado lejos cuando viene el trastorno obsesivo- compulsivo a joderte la semana... ¡Uno que ni siquiera me permite ser lo suficientemente ordenada para no arruinar tus arriates y tus rosales porque no sé cuidar flores pero me encanta destrozar el pasto y llenarme de tierra, que ni siquiera es de buena calidad!

Luego añade que no sé cocinar y sabes que odio que hagan las cosas por mí, así que no aprendería a hacerte la comida y tendrías que soportar mis asquerosidades y mi testarudez a negarme a aceptar que hay cosas que no puedo hacer. Sí, soy la bruja más brillante _y la cocinera más patosa_. Admito tu triunfo y tus admirables huevos con queso en tostadas de la más delicada calidad... _Aunque me duela_.

Cuando el exceso de trabajo se hiciera insoportable -lo normal, ciertamente- te echaría la cafetera encima, aunque yo misma terminaría echándote de la habitación por fumar cuando tus proyectos de Pociones no fueran desarrollándose perfecta y filosóficamente - _como tú_ \- y sé que me odias en mi síndrome premenstrual mientras que yo no te soporto en tu maldita andropausia anticipada, así que, diablos, ni en eso coincidimos.

Tendríamos discusiones diarias porque tú todavía apruebas los tratos bestiales, inhumanos, simplemente _degradantes, jodidos_ en los elfos domésticos y jamás nos pondríamos de acuerdo en quiénes son, de verdad, los mejores maestros de Runas Antiguas, que al menos eso sí compartimos, nuestra asignatura favorita, incluso por encima de **Aritmancia.**

Yo odiaría que te levantaras al alba y tú me maldecirías en _checo_ porque soy una maldita lechuza. Además, me sentiría imperfecta. ¿Qué clase de mago es uno que reside en Inglaterra que apenas sale habla _checo_? No tienes ni siquiera antepasados que lo justifiquen... y tampoco está justificada mi envidia porque, al menos en ese sentido, hayas tenido una educación más amplia que la mía. 

Sí, lo sé: somos tan imperfectos como personas, por muy inteligentes que resultemos por nosotros mismos, que resultaría un riesgo muy amplio casarnos y al tener nuestros propios hijos no nos iría bien. Ya que hemos alcanzado el buen sexo, ¿De verdad queremos fracasar como padres y volver a esa espiral del _-esto no es lo mío-_?

Mala Idea. La peor, cuando **esto** ya funciona como ruedas incluso si no quieres separarte por nada del mundo del cabrón de Blaise que se acuesta con todos pero que aún así no tiene suficiente y sigue rondándote con tanto deseo que cuando están ustedes la tensión sexual se vuelve electricidad y ambos parecen lujuriosos **machos** cabríos, malditos hombres lobos _en celo_.

Tú le pones un maldito altar a su piel de ébano y él quiere pintar toda su _estúpida_ casa con el exacto color de tus preciosos ojos azules; los dos son unos jodidos racistas brujos, magos y hechiceros, si me apuras, de mierda, aunque me alegra ser la única en saber que la verdadera razón por la que no se casan es porque como hombre casado tú eres tan celoso y posesivo que te meterían a Azkaban al primer desliz de Blaise y como es él, habría más de tres en el primer _**mes.**_

No, no, no hay probabilidad alguna de éxito. Porque nosotros ya hemos hecho esta ecuación millones de veces y ya sabemos que no es en eso en lo que tú y yo resultamos -de hecho- **perfectos**. Adecuados. Me atrevería a decir que casi (solo casi) indispensables para el otro.

Ni siquiera nuestra amistad es taaaan perfecta.

Pero el **sexo.**.. Ah, eso es otra cosa.

Y es que, aunque no me gusta la vulgaridad, ¿Quién puede pedir más que esto si sólo de acordarme se me humedecen las bragas completas? Cuando estás es el Paraíso disfrazado de efectos ardientes del mismo volcán que insufla fuego al infierno, pero incluso si no es viernes, todavía me queda mi memoria para poder repasar la película de nuestros muchos placeres e imaginarme qué quiero hacer la siguiente ocasión. Porque cada ocasión es mejor que la anterior. Y ninguna se asemeja a la otra, y aún así todas son torrenciales. Como la lluvia. Como el furor. Como... Dejémosle así, no soy poetisa. Al menos, no en las letras.

Porque si empiezo con esas ridiculeces, mejor que siga grabándotelas en la piel.

Así que me humedeceré sola, porque aún no has llegado y me encanta estar lista cuando estás aquí. No me importa esperar mil horas en los preliminares, siempre y cuando termines por _olfatear_ dulcemente mis dedos que saben a ansiedad sexual, a deseo puro, a necesidades cubiertas y a expectativas nuevas, cuando los pruebas me siento como una sirena que ya ha cumplido su propósito y ni ha abierto la boca para cantar.

Porque entonces mi propia esencia es la música que te lleva a ti a bailar. Y el baile sensual de una serpiente es el más hipnótico de todos. En eso, como en otras tantas cosas, si he aprendido. Algo. No, mucho. Sí, quizá, pero no suficiente.

 _Nunca_ es suficiente. Aún así, todavía me acuerdo la primera vez que empezamos a variar el sexo.

Éste ya era bueno, mucho, pero yo quería más. Contigo siempre había algo nuevo que quería descubrir. Esa noche estábamos en una maldita calle muggle donde casi no había luz y nos excitaba la sola idea de desnudarnos en el peligro y empezar a besarnos para que nos atracaran. 

Es más, yo traía una falda roja de esas que usaban las niñas muggles en el Colegio y tú llevabas una chaqueta de piel para que creyeran que éramos dos adolescentes imbéciles que estábamos desafiando al frío y a la policía. Tener sexo al borde del cuchillo era de lo más excitante: 

¿Tengo que explicar que **no nos preocupaban** las cicatrices, ya que, después de todo, yo ya llevaba la de Bellatrix y tú las que te hizo tu padre en la infancia?

Espero que no. Es redundante. La Guerra va y viene. El placer en cambio, no. Reténlo, porque se escapa, porque tal vez nunca lo probaste en verdad. Atrévete a probar lo que no has probado. Sé valiente como un Gryffindor, y deslízate como un Slytherin... 

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué contigo incluso me volvería Ravenclaw para poder **volar**?

¿O que al principio preferíamos estar más en la mísera **tierra** como un Hufflepuff?

En aquellos años las cosas eran distintas, lo sé. ¿A quién malditamente le importaba la **vida** cuando vimos tanta _muerte_?

Pero no era la muerte la excitante. Era la idea de que nos atraparan en la calle, en ese parque solo y de mala vecindad, donde creyeran que traíamos droga y los pudiéramos asustar. 

Con magia y con nuestros cerebros ya teníamos los riesgos cubiertos: lo que queríamos en realidad era sexo y estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de casa para que si nos atrapaban, no pasáramos vergüenza y/o tuviéramos que dar explicaciones.

Empecé a gemirte en el oído mientras me bajabas los simples calzoncillos de algodón raído que traía. A mí me encantaba sentir tu erección entre los muslos cuando te hablaba al oído y te mordisqueaba la oreja y a ti te volvía loco que me mojara cuando usabas tu dedo meñique para separar primero los hilos deshilachados de mi tonta ropa interior y luego hicieras tu trabajo fingiendo ser arqueólogo en busca de mi clítoris.

No reprimí mi gemido largo cuando me empujaste con rudeza hacía un árbol y me pegué contra su tronco: el dolor se me hacía excitante porque tu pene me estaba presionando y siempre sabías cómo moverte para que el placer sustituyera cualquier otra sensación.

Metí los brazos en tu chaqueta para calentarme y también para que mi frío te erizara más y te pusieras más intenso pero en eso pasó un auto con las luces muy altas y dejamos de gemir tan alto. Había que cuidarse de la ley de alejamiento con los muggles, ya que, mientras a ti te importaba un comino, yo todavía trabajaba para el Ministerio y no quería verme en los titulares con una foto con las bragas en los tobillos. No sólo era la dignidad- que _también_ \- nuestros "placenteras vacaciones" eran privadas. No hicimos toda esa tontería de los juguetes para descubrirnos por un desliz insignificante. Esto era demasiado importante. Tan valioso.

Tan salvable. 

A esas alturas, tu deseo te impedía que te importara una mierda e hiciste algo que no esperaba: tu beso rudo y casi doloroso era casual pero no fueron tus dedos los que metiste en mi entrepierna. Sentí algo redondo en mi vagina y un movimiento en el que metías algo que no era tu polla. Jadeé porque estaban heladas las _madres_ esas - lo que sea que fueran- pero tú te reíste.

- **Hermione** , si te vieras ahora mismo, te correrías. Yo lo haría, pero tengo un mejor plan para esto.-

Te miré sin entender pero te separaste un minuto, arreglándote el pantalón y sacando una especie de control pequeño del bolsillo de la mezclilla negra.

Condenado mortífago: Siempre te has vestido como si trabajaras para una funeraria y nunca me has permitido que lo hagamos en una. En fin, la vida es larga en ese sentido: El sexo en todos lados se disfruta.

Pero volvamos a lo que sentía.

Aquellas cosas que me metiste se estaban moviendo como si fueran pequeñas burbujas y eran más diestras y más rápidas que tus dedos cuando me masturbaban. Empecé a salivar con la necesidad de que me penetraras, pero tú sabes cómo tomar el control cuando quieres.

Ya se me habían olvidado las jodidas bragas, afortunadamente en eso tú eres más listo: me las bajaste de un tirón y las tiraste a una de las jardineras. Después, me volteaste hacía el árbol y me inclinaste mientras aquellas bolitas metálicas me estaban haciendo todo eso.

\- **Nott** , maldita sea, empieza con lo tuyo... Te necesito dentro, _imbécil.-_

Oh, la verdad es que me encanta cuando nos hablamos sucio. Siempre nos respetamos. Siempre nos hablamos por nuestros nombres de pila y somos la cortesía personificada con el otro y con todos en realidad. Siempre... Excepto los benditos **VIERNES.**

Oí tu risa en mi oreja. Eso me encendió más y empezaste a darme pequeñas nalgadas, subiendo mi falda, sin dejar de controlar las bolitas con el maldito control remoto. Estaba expuesta, sólo escondida por la oscuridad, la noche, la soledad del parque y tu cuerpo casi encima del mío. Pero no me tocabas y el único estímulo era tu mano helada y cruel y las pequeñas cosas metálicas.

Te volviste a reír y sentí que me volvía loca. Por segundos creí que te hechizaría. Pero no.

Te escuché decir:

\- Esto es un juego, preciosa. No me puedes maldecir, quitar la varita ni tratar de arrebatarme este pequeño controlito tan útil. Si lo haces, no podrás sacarte las cosas esas de tu pequeño tesorito...-

Ok...

¿QUÉ?

Para empezar odio la palabra "Tesorito". Para continuar... 

Me hiciste ponerme de rodillas y eso hizo que el movimiento rotatorio de las esferas metálicas me provocara algo muy parecido a un pequeño orgasmo. Ataste mis manos, apartaste mi melena enmarañada de mi rostro con cariño, me besaste tiernamente y susurraste en mi oído:

\- Es muy fácil, amor. Súplicame.-

Dejen que les cuente a ustedes que quise decirle de todo lo que iba a morirse a ese hombre en cuanto me quitara aquello sin embargo, en ese momento, las esferas, a un movimiento suyo en el control, empezaron a moverse como si fueran tres de sus dedos. Empecé a llorar de placer y sintiendo la tierra en las rodillas, mis manos atadas y su pene en mi espalda, lo oí una vez más:

\- Súplicame, Hermione. Di lo que yo te diga y te prometo que irás al cielo en lugar del infierno. -

Hay algo que debo aclarar. **JAMÁS** de los **JAMASES** suplico. Si yo fuera sadomasoquista- que supuestamente no soy- sería la **Dominatrix**. Nada de suplicar. Nunca rogar. Menos rezar.

Él es quien debe rendirse ante mí. Y nunca, nunca tomé a ninguna mujer.

Bueno, eso decía. Hasta que conocí a Theodore Nott y sus vicios.

\- Por favor, _Theo_ \- oí mi voz débil, indigna de Hermione Granger. Era otra quien dijo eso, lo juro. Yo no. O eso me digo cuando no estoy sonriendo sola en mi cama... con mis propias bolitas y mi propio control y mi propio placer.-

Porque no se trataba de controlar o ser controlado. Porque no se trataba de quién ganaba en ese juego simulado. Nunca hubo algo que yo no quisiera o algo que a él le desagradara. Puedo fingir ante el resto del mundo que no quiero. O puedo pretender que de verdad anhelo. Desgraciadamente para mí, soy una buena actriz.

Pero esto no es una actuación. Ésta soy yo, con él. Haciendo lo que siempre he querido hacer.

Dejándome llevar.

Porque esa noche, Theodore Nott, sé que te dije:

\- Sácame de mi miseria, Theo. Te lo ruego. Fóllame hasta que me duelan las piernas y te juro que te elevaré al Paraíso.-

Pero tú no habías terminado.

\- No, mi amor- te oí decir.- Dí después de mí _"Por favor, perdóname padre. No quería molestarte, lo juro. El diablo está en mí. Está en todo lo que hago. Perdóname..."_ Dime eso, Hermione Granger y serás perdonada.-

No lo dije. En realidad lo grité a medias porque las bolas me estaban urgiendo a que me jodieras. Lo rogué tres veces y luego empecé a decir "Dios" muchas veces cuando me sacaste esas cosas con urgencia y con toda violencia me empezaste a joderme con tu propio pene sediento de mi propio centro de placer.

Ni sé cuánto aguantaste tanto tiempo ni cómo no atrajimos tanta gente con mis malditos gemidos de prostituta. Lo que sí sé es que _te adoro_ por eso casi como por tus ideas de mediodía.

Porque nunca me sentí tan bien que estando entre tus hilos de araña ese día. 

Ese día, Theodore Nott, comprendí que si yo alguna vez fui tu fantasía, tú serías mi fin.


	3. La Adoración de la Vestimenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O de cómo Theodore Nott le demostró a Hermione Granger la tremenda importancia del amor propio.

**III: La Adoración de la Vestimenta.**

**Hermione Granger** , quiero aclararte una cosa: Jamás tuve fantasías sexuales contigo portando el uniforme de Hogwarts y Morgana supo que no hubo ni una sola ocasión en que mi " _instrumento_ " se levantara con la idea de una mujer cargando con una placa, ni con una Orden de Merlín, ni mucho menos con una insignia de prefecta. 

Me van los juegos de poder, pero no los signos de autoridad. Si quieres, consideralo una de mis muchas rarezas.

Eso sí, soy un ferviente convencido de que el uniforme de Hogwarts es algo precioso y hasta algo elegante de portar, con sus mallas, su escudo, la bufanda y toda la parafernalia. Sí, es hermoso.

Pero, insisto, _no para hacer el amor_.

Y aunque me encanta tu parte leonina y toda tu rojez, incluyendo tu sangre en los días de luna llena, tengo que reconocer que hay algo todavía más excitante para mí: la corbata verde y plateada de **Slytherin**.

Si lo decimos todo claro, podemos llegar a la conclusión de que me encienden todas las corbatas _en general_ , mientras no sean negras, ya que con ese color resultan neutras y yo quiero que me calienten, no que me tranquilicen.

Todas las corbatas son útiles, ya sean para que me aten las manos o los pies, para que una chica me reclame y me bese con ferocidad o para que ella misma se adorne los pezones con **MI** corbata y yo entienda que mientras ella lleve esa cosa puesta, esa mujer es mía y yo puedo lamer, morder y reclamar no sólo la maldita tela sino también aquellos senos sin vergüenza ni sorpresa.

_Pues, para mí, la corbata es un signo. Yo no doy anillos, porque no prometo amor. El amor es para niños._

_Pero cuando tenemos sexo, si llevas mi corbata, llevas mi permiso._

_Si llevas mi nudo o si te acaricio o te ato es porque tenemos un trato: por esta noche eres mía y mientras la corbata lo permita, tú y yo somos un " **algo** "._

_Es más, me puedes pegar, me puedes maldecir. Me puedes bendecir, me puedes pedir, me puedes ordenar. Eres libre de acariciarme, de lastimarme, de necesitarme, pretender que te intoxicas, hartarte y dejarme, de chuparme y alucinarme, de alimentarme y de gritarme lo que necesitas._

_Eres libre de joderme y de gemirme, de desnudarte en mi cama y exigirme tu placer, porque para eso te doy mi corbata, porque con eso te digo que lo que quiero, si lo quiero contigo._

Recuerdo bien que, debido a los viernes, me prometí ser más honesto contigo en algunas cosas: 

A decir verdad, si tuve sexo con otras mujeres en Slytherin que no fueron Pansy Parkinson pero debes saber que siempre les pedí que se metieran en mi cama sin sus vestiduras. A mí no me excitan los uniformes escolares, ya te lo dije. Al menos, no los de mi Colegio. 

_(De la ropa en general... todavía me acuerdo de esa falda que traías...)_

Y si no te lo dije antes, pese a todo lo que nos ha sucedido (y seguirá sucediendo) es por algo sencillo: No consistía sólo en sexo, sino en **secretos.**

Con Daphne Greengrass perdí la virginidad y no usamos mi corbata pero ella me esperó en camisón blanco cuando me pidió hacerlo. Su hermana si traía la corbata pero mi sentido del honor no me permitía acostarme con ella, así que se contentó con chupármela: debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal. Y las otras no interesan: no tienen nombre porque fue cosa de una noche y los caballeros, incluso los que pertenecen en el tablero a las piezas negras, no poseen **recuerdos**.

A Pansy es a la única tonta que le excitan las ropas del ayer para joder, así que dejo que se quede con la minifalda que le queda de esos tiempos y eso es únicamente porque, cuando jugamos con la prenda, le corto los hilos con unas tijeras pequeñísimas, hilo a hilo, retirando con ello el pudor que pudiera restar para que ella riendo abra las piernas y mientras olvidamos que un día fue una niña, ambos podamos jugar como a mí me gusta.

Ya sabes que cojo con ella no sólo porque sea mi amiga, sino porque es de las pocas que me deja que yo la use como muñeca y que aunque parezca denigrante, en el fondo ella sabe que la quiero y que daría mi vida por ella, aunque no mi polla, porque no es tan bella ni tan deseable.

**Pero tú...**

Como siempre, el sexo _entre tú y yo_ lo cambia todo.

Contigo aprendí que, aunque jugar a ser gato y ratón con los demás no funciona y que disfrazarnos es aburrido...

Si tú y yo nos vestimos como escogimos y nos ponemos el rostro en lugar de la máscara, podemos ser todo lo locos que nadie sabe que somos y que en el fondo, nos encanta ser...

¿Me dejas que te cuente cómo fue aquella vez? Me estoy masturbando, Pansy no puede venir, Blaise llega a las once y me encanta pensar en ti ahorita mismo, cuando sé que él se está tirando a una rubia descolorida.

Pobre Blaise. Es a mí a quien quiere, pero no puede evitar meterse con todo o toda quien se cruza.

En cambio, yo sólo te quiero a ti. **Sólo te necesito a ti.**

_Aunque no quiera._

...

Era una tarde de jueves, fría, un invierno en el que no había parado de llover.

Para variar, estabas enojada con Weasley y Harry no tenía tiempo de hablar contigo. En mi caso, era _yo_ el que no tenía tiempo para Draco, se venía su aniversario con Astoria y después de todos estos años, todavía quería que su mejor amigo le ayudara a comprar el regalo.

Porque en el fondo no conocía a la muñequita que le pareció mejor para su estatus. Porque en el fondo sólo se quedaba con ella por Scorpius. Porque no tenían ya nada en común.

_Qué cliché. Qué aburrido. Mi mejor amigo en crisis matrimonial porque se enteró que su esposa nunca lo quiso y él menos a ella._

Fue en ese estado de ánimo que te propuse ir a tomar un café. Con los años desarrollamos tipos de salidas, códigos que nos ayudaban a averiguar qué necesitábamos para desahogarnos, para ir a un lugar dónde no nos molestaran y pudiéramos justificar cuando nos preguntaran.

Ya que siempre había preguntas. En toda la jodida guerra, a nadie le importó un comino cómo la estábamos pasando. Pero ahora que todo mundo tenía la oportunidad de vivir su vida de mierda, todo el tiempo existía un pelotudo interrogatorio cada vez que nos auséntabamos. 

_"Protocolo de Seguridad_ " lo llamaban, con el tono que usaba Moody con su **"Alerta Permanente".**

¿La Verdad?

La gente que no es feliz con su vida ama controlar y joder la vida de otros. Afortunadamente, encontramos esta válvula de escape. Sería tedioso volverme **Severus Snape** a estas alturas.

En fin, nos largamos a la cafetería de siempre, sin hablar, observándonos por encima de las tazas con esas miraditas que prometían lo mismo cada vez:

 **Mañana**. Mañana _estarás encima de mí o yo de ti y nos desquitaremos de este infierno._

Mañana _el Paraíso se llama **Irlanda** y te haré tener tres orgasmos. Porque no soy ningún Dios del Sexo y tú no eres Helena de Troya, pero el esfuerzo hace milagros y la química también tiene su magia. Porque al fin y al cabo, tengo DOS varitas, por si es necesario. Por si no es suficiente._

_Como si eso se pudiera. Como si no se me pusiera dura de sólo pensarte._

Pero nadie se va de aquí sin los verdaderos regalos.

No eran los regalos de los niños, los matrimonios marchitos o los sueños rotos.

No, aunque ellos jamás lo entendieran, nuestros regalos eran los importantes, joder.

Eran los **legendarios juguetes sexuales** de dos personas que querían vivir a toda costa.

Debido a que, si la vida los iba a hacer sufrir, al menos ellos lo iban a disfrutar.

Al fin y al cabo, _¿Qué preocupa una lágrima más o menos?_

Al terminar el café ninguno de los dos deseábamos volver a nuestras casas o a tu trabajo en el Ministerio, así que empezamos a andar como siempre, conocíamos la ciudad perfectamente y aún así siempre acabábamos viendo los escaparates de las tiendas, suspirando por perdernos aunque no había un maldito lugar que no conociéramos ya, uno al que pudiéramos ir como si fuera una aventura.

No hablamos, todavía, pero pretendiste tomar con tu mano la mía en un gesto que a los demás les resultó tierno pero para mí fue preliminar, aprensivo.

Estabas haciendo círculos en mi palma, tocando mis nervios, recordándome nuestra cita del día viernes, jugando a ver si podías recurrir a mi temperamento explosivo y ardiente para adelantar todo y sucumbir al deseo de cada semana, que era más preciso que un reloj, más interesante que la ley de la causa y efecto.

Y te entendía, Hermione, de verdad lo hacía, pero no hubiera sido amante de Blaise Zabini tanto tiempo si no supiera hacer a mis -otros- amantes que me desearan, que me esperaran, que aguantaran hasta que no lo pudieran soportar más. De hecho, esa táctica _yo se la enseñé a él,_ no él a mí.

Por eso te dejé hacer lo que gustaras y soporté mi propio delirio de un fuego delicioso recorriendo mi palma, alcanzando mis dedos y extendiéndose a mi brazo y mentalmente disfrutando de cuál sería la tortura a la que sometería a Zabini por no ser un amante leal y dedicado como tú, por no ser tan perfecto como tú, a pesar de su sexualidad libre y enloquecida, de qué modo lo castigaría por largarse con la rubia y no unirse a nuestro propio centro de Eros, amorío desenfrenado repleto de libertad.

Estaba muy consciente, mi pequeña leoncita, que sentías unos celos terribles de Blaise, aunque no me amaras ni me consideraras tu pareja.

Pero lo que no entendías es que si tú hubieras sido una más, serías otra de las que hubiera invitado a hacer tríos y/o orgías con Blaise, otra a la que no habría respetado, otra de la que no me aprendería el nombre y que a la mañana siguiente sólo le sonreiría una vez en el desayuno, de forma empática, por los moretones y le sonreiría una última vez después, sólo para hacer honor a la nostalgia. La nostalgia de que algo como la noche previa no volvería a suceder. Ni con ella ni conmigo. Ni con ambos con ella. Ni con él y ella.

Porque Blaise no sólo no era suave: tampoco era sensato y tanto como amante y como hombre era muy peligroso.

Porque yo no soy segundo plato y las verdaderas vajillas no las utilizo, porque para mí no son instrumentos, son amistades. Y eso, cariño, es algo muy distinto.

A ti yo te guardaba para mí y eras mi tesoro, mi regalo para soportar el Infierno en la Tierra.

Contigo podía dedicarme a recorrer cada faceta del amor, el deseo, la pasión, la ternura, el poder, el placer, el dolor y la angustia sin necesidad de preocuparme si te irías o no.

Porque no te irás, Hermione.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto? Y cada semana, deseo que el _Viernes_ tenga más horas y cada hora te deseo con más fuerza.

Sé que sientes lo mismo y no pienso arruinarlo contándoselo a nadie.

Déjame a mí lidiar con la bestia de ébano: Permítete a ti misma disfrutar de mi Adoración.

Del gusto y la exquisitez de buscar la manera de correrte otra vez. De permitirme liberar mi propio yo, ser quién soy y darte todo porque así lo quiero y tomarlo todo, porque lo quiero, lo anhelo más que nada en este Universo terrenal.

Permite que siga contándote cómo seguimos caminando, y el Mundo nos permitió encontrar la Idea que nos daría liberación al día siguiente.

Porque mientras tú te detenías, como siempre, en la librería de segunda mano de la Primera Avenida, donde sabías que encontrarías un libro con el cual combatir la tristeza de la decepción de tus dos mejores amigos que nacieron sólo para ser imbéciles y sólo de vez en cuando queribles, yo noté que abrieron una tienda de zapatos en una de las esquinas más grises de nuestra zona de compras favorita, en la que todavía no había entrado a pesar de nuestras numerosas andanzas.

Si lo hubieses mirado, aquel lugar no hubiera sido de tu interés, porque llamaba la atención no sólo por los estrafalarios diseños de los zapatos para hombres y mujeres sino por los fuegos pirotécnicos donde anunciaban el supuesto poderío y calidad del negocio. A decir verdad. tampoco me gustó a mí un sitio así pero la vida nos puso el aniversario de Draco Malfoy y Astoria en el camino y a mí el incesante recordatorio de cierto rubio: _"Me acuesto contigo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarme a buscar un regalo para mi esposa."_

Era a ella, su esposa, a quien había que comprarle una chuchería sin importancia y cara para que Draco pudiera ser perdonado por una semana por adelantado y yo pudiera disfrutar el día siguiente contigo sin importarme nadie más. Con ese pensamiento en mente fue que crucé la calle, te dije que me esperaras en la librería y mientras asentías distraída, me largué a ese aparatoso local.

Y al entrar vi muchas cosas y aburriéndome como una ostra, de pronto localicé la bolsa plateada y vulgar que era mi objetivo, pues las cosas que usamos se parecen a sus dueños y bien sabía que tal bolso pertenecía a Astoria, quien lo amaría.

Pero mira como es nuestro sino, Hermione, que cuando estuve a punto de cogerla, tropecé con una mujer anciana que se metió en mi camino sin la menor educación y, mientras trataba de recordar cómo disculparme, aún sin sentirlo ni por un segundo, la dependienta me separó del paso y me llevó a la sección de rarezas caras, haciéndome ojos de gacela mientras no se separaba de mi brazo.

 _¡Qué fastidio!_ pensé. Pues ya te lo dije mil veces, en mí no hay la menor modestia y el toque de esa muchacha y su mirada castaña me decía claramente que ella pensaba que poseía los modos de llevarme a otro lado a hacer algo, según ella, que me iba a convenir e interesar más.

Y pobre muchacha, Hermione. Porque mientras le brillaba la mirada a la dependienta por el tono de mis ojos azules y la ridícula pulcritud de mi traje, que por una vez era marrón oscuro, y no negro, te lo juro, fue la Magia misma, la de los Dioses que nos protegen a ti y a mí, que me llevaron a lo que debía comprarte.

Porque, Granger, **tú, a mí,** después de tantos años, **no puedes engañarme.**

Siempre has usado zapatos bajos y monótonos y nos dices a cada rato que es porque no te gustan los tacones, que para ti la vida es comodidad y que eso son los zapatos para ti, aún así yo he captado tu vista de nostalgia con los zapatos de plataforma que usa Parkinson cuando le apetece pretender que me controla, la palidez de tu faz cuando oyes los tacones caros y hermosos, (todo hay que decirlo) de Astoria; Incluso una vez alcancé a ver una lágrima muy pequeña en tu mejilla cuando Ginny corrió hacía Harry Potter porque tu mejor amigo le compró unas sandalias de tacón anaranjadas que combinaban con su cabello y viste con ira al que era entonces tu novio Ronald cuando se río porque él alcanzó a escuchar cuando Harry dijo 

"Te compré estos zapatos porque me pareció que te verías aún más _increíble_ con ellos".

Por ello me puedo dar cuenta que tus palabras son falsas. Tú amarías comprar zapatos caros y vistosos. Pelearte con tacones de colores espectaculares. Aprender a desafiar a la gravedad. Doblarte el tobillo, aprender a combinarlo con faldas, hasta jugar con ellos en la cama.

Nada de eso te molestaría... si sólo hubiera alguien con quién jugar a que le gustara la vista.

No quiero llamarte tonta, **porque no lo eres.** Tampoco estás ciega porque yo sé la clase de amantes y amigos que nos han tocado.

Pero si te quiero decir, amor mío, amiga mía, que, si tú alguna vez sentiste que me adoraste porque te compré girasoles y te cogí encima de un tronco, yo sentí que **me gustabas** para algo más que coger y ser mi amiga cuando vi... _aquello._

Compré lo que había que comprar y dejé a la dependienta y sus tonterías y me aparecí en la librería con mi sombrilla y un paquete en una caja bajo el brazo. Ambos charlamos de lo que que encontraste en la librería y al despedirnos, recuerdo que susurré en tu oído:

_\- Mañana, llega temprano. Se me ocurrió algo. -_

Vi tus ojos chocolate endulzados con curiosidad y disipada tu tristeza, una chispa de sensualidad, pero cuando quisiste preguntar, te besé con cierta delicadeza y me largué como un prepotente, déjandote con la palabra en la boca.

Al día siguiente, yo llegué a las siete de la mañana. Quién nos conoce sabe que regularmente somos al revés, yo paso tanto tiempo estudiando que cuando llega un examen ese día es para mí como cualquier otro mientras que tú tienes un calendario tan preciso que, cuando el examen llega, te toma con cierta vorágine emocionada, no sabes qué esperar, porque viviste ese día sin anticipaciones, ni expectativas y muerta de pánico porque no sabes si vas a pasar, si darás el ancho.

El día del examen empiezas temprano. Quieres estar lista para todo. Desayunas despacio para no vomitar.

Todo eso me lo contaste cuando hablamos del pasado. Pero sabes que yo no era así y sacaba las mismas (0 a veces hasta mejores) notas que tú.

Yo me despertaba tarde, era el último en el desayuno y el último en salir del examen. Ni discutía la experiencia, me salía al jardín a dormir y actuaba como si no me interesara en lo más mínimo; Al principio, Draco pensó que podía sacar ventaja de eso y reírse de mí cuando advirtiera mis calificaciones bajas.

Lo malo para él es que las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. Él sólo obtenía "Supera las Expectativas" en cada una de las materias, no importando cuánto estudiara antes del examen. [Excepto en Pociones, no tienes idea, era un maldito genio].

Y conmigo, todos eran Extraordinarios, [excepto en Vuelo, en primer año, tampoco tienes idea de cuánto me aburría].

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con uno de nuestros viernes? ¿No había acordado que jamás hablaría de nuestro aburrido pasado?

Pero si importa, Hermione. Aunque lo dejemos atrás, lo estamos utilizando.

Yo era ahora el emocionado, el intenso, el ansioso. El que madrugó, el que repasó sus planes cuidadosos. El que llegó a hora temprana y que ni siquiera avisó para no arruinar la sorpresa.

El que dejó colgado a Draco Malfoy con su _"esposita decorativa"_ como tú la llamas, cuyo mejor amigo quedó con su aniversario de bodas hecho pedazos porque prefería mil veces estar contigo que luchar con él por Astoria.

El maldito pasado si termina importando aunque sea sólo un maldito instante, porque llegaste a las doce del día, con tu boina verde favorita, aunque jamás usabas de esas antes.

Tenías el cabello enrulado y venías fumando, algo que una hija de **dentistas** en ningún momento se hubiera permitido. Traías una de esas chamarras de cuero verde falso que parecía de piel de serpiente y yo sé que lo estabas haciendo por mí.

Y sé que no te lo he mencionado antes, pero me encantaban esos gestos. Que supieras hacerme feliz y ni siquiera supieras que lo estabas haciendo, cómo o por qué.

Esta vez llevabas pantalones. Cuero negro brilloso, pegados. Y tus malditos zapatos bajos que eran toda tu cobertura.

 **"No me importa."** decían tus zapatos. **"Yo no soy así"**.

A otra serpiente con ese cuento, _preciosa_. Hoy, porque es **viernes** y como me llamo **Theodore Nott** te voy a demostrar que eso no es verdad y te diré por qué no es cierto.

Te abro la puerta de la casa que compramos en Irlanda para nuestras sesiones de sexo y veo tus ojos sorprendidos. Porque yo siempre visto como si hubiera visto un Grimm, estuviera oyendo una Banshee o, a todo esto, viviera en un cementerio, cosa que me encanta, dicho sea de paso.

Más hoy no lo estoy haciendo, Hermione. Llevo un traje de etiqueta, de una seda cara y de un gris tan claro que parece blanco. Mi emblemática corbata es plateada y los gemelos de mi traje son de cara plata también, aunque son simples esferas, ningún ornamento barroco o renacentista.

Sí, el traje es de etiqueta, es de seda y la tela es tan suave que invita a ser acariciada, pero hay algo más: debajo de mi saco, en mis ajustados y acolchados pantalones, se nota claramente mi ropa interior.

Y esa ropa, Hermione, no dice **"Muérdeme"** , ni **"Retírame"**. Lo que dice es algo más íntimo, más sutil.

Sólo por hoy, **Hermione Jane Granger** , yo, **Theodore Nott** , te pertenezco.

Más no como amante, no como amigo, ni como novio, ni como esposo.

Simplemente, hoy tienes el derecho, libremente concedido, de que seas mi dama y yo sea tu caballero.

Y lo sabes, porque mis ojos te lo dicen. Traigo guantes de raso gris y un antifaz hecho de porcelana fina. Te estoy proponiendo jugar a la Mascarada, lo que no sabes es que yo he hecho las reglas.

Aunque ya deberías haberlo adivinado. Porque entre tú y yo, **no eras quien tenía el control.**

Nunca lo tuviste, nunca te gustó esa realidad. Te daba miedo. Era peor porque me supeditaba aparentemente a Zabini pero no a ti.

En realidad, lo que impedía que fuéramos más felices y menos cachondos es que te negabas a aceptarlo. Que yo siempre he sido libre y que si no me caso, ni me comprometo ni me preocupo, es porque no me ato. A nada, ni nadie. Vivo la vida, pero no temo morir. Me arriesgo día a día y hago cosas estúpidas, pero no le pido a la Muerte que me visite.

Daría la vida por mis amigos, pero no soy yo quien los visito.

Y eso, querida mía, ese es el problema contigo. No soportas que no te necesiten. Y, sobre todo, no soportas no necesitar.

Pero te he dado el gusto, porque lo mereces y porque, quizá, si soy un poco como tú. Acabo de hacer mi declaración muy atinada, pero también antes, antes de todo esto, si te dije que _te necesito._

Acabo de confesar que me dormía después de hacer mis exámenes a pesar de que siempre obtuve Extraordinarios y también te dije un día que en su momento lloré cuando te conté que mi padre torturó a mi mamá.

Tú perdiste a tus padres. Yo nunca tuve los míos. Tus amigos son infantiles. Los míos son un desastre.

Aún así, en Irlanda no hay **náufragos**. Por eso vengo contigo, porque quiero que lo sepas.

Que sepas cómo es, que la ropa te siente como un guante y tú seas distinta al vestir como tú quieras. Cuando tú quieras. Con quién tú quieras.

Extiendo la mano y la tomas y te llevo de la mano de habitación en habitación y sabes muy bien que te llevo a la habitación matrimonial de arriba. Pero nunca la casa ha estado tan primorosamente adornada, como si esperáramos visitas y un grandioso banquete. Pero no hay gente ni cubiertos ni servidumbre. Tampoco hay vino, viandas o elfos domésticos y sí, ya sé que no te gustan.

Sólo hay velas. Una a cada lado de la otra y en un sendero, nos llevan a nuestro destino.

Tratas de mantenerte callada, de seguirme el juego, aún así en tu mano siento el pulso de tu corazón desbocado y la necesidad de mil preguntas.

Es mi juego, Hermione, no olvides nunca que se juega como yo quiero, porque tiene una razón de ser; Aprieto tu mano para que no digas nada.

Y llegamos por fin a la habitación y ésta se abre lentamente con un conjuro silencioso.

Por fin te suelto la mano, oigo el sonido de tu respiración para hacer preguntas y me adelanto:

\- Mi juego, mis reglas. Déjate llevar, Hermione. Déjame hacerte feliz. Hoy no es día de humillarte. Hoy tú me vas a ordenar a mí. ¿No es eso lo que deseas, encantadora Gryffindor?

Aquí está tu serpiente. Déjate llevar.-

Como siempre, te subestimo. Pensé que ibas a protestar, pero en realidad te quedas callada por más de un minuto, como si lo pensaras. Luego asientes y esperas.

Hay un tocador victoriano de marfil y una silla enfrente de un espejo ovalado. Te llevo hasta allí y te hago sentarte. Poco a poco, mirándote, me quito el guante derecho. Luego el izquierdo. En ninguna de las manos llevo anillos o pulseras. ¿Para qué?

Como si yo las necesitara.

Después de eso, retiro el pequeño lazo plateado donde sujetaba mi cabello, sabía que éste necesitaba un corte, pero en este momento su estado me permite estas condiciones.

Te miro. Me miras. Sin dejar de mirarte, me despojo de la máscara. Ahora somos tú y yo, el Theo del pasado de la Magia y la Hermione contemporánea.

Espero por si quieres decir algo, porque te dejé una copa de champán para que disfrutaras mientras hacía lo mío, pero tú bebes, cruzas tu pierna y estás en silencio. Observando. Paladeando.

Haciendo exactamente lo que necesito que hagas. Porque esto no lo hago por mí, Hermione.

Yo no soy exhibicionista. Tampoco voyerista. A mí me encanta hacer y que me hagan.

Pero quiero creatividad. Quiero sentimiento. Quiero pasión. Y quiero que sepas que te mereces todo esto y **_más._**

Después de la máscara y el lazo, desabrocho los gemelos, los pongo sobre una de las dos mesitas de noche de la cama matrimonial y me despojo del saco.

Como todo esto es una puesta en escena, tomo un gancho que está colgado detrás de la puerta y pongo ahí pulcramente el saco.

Ya estoy en camisa, traigo la corbata con su pisacorbatas y mis pantalones están puestos de manera que lo interesante sea lo que se muestre.

Susurro en un tono muy distinto al que suelo usar con ella, con cualquiera:

\- A la dama le gusta su mozo, ¿Señorita?- le digo.- ¿Necesita que él haga algo?-

Jamás había visto que tus ojos se abrieran tanto. Es más, ahora tienen el color del champán, y no son chocolate. Tus labios parecen resecos. Y te ves hermosa. Tu respuesta es corta.

\- No quiero nada más que el caballero continúe.- dices.

Y yo te sonrío, con cariño. No como Blaise, al que, cuando le sonrío, es para pronosticarle trueno, tormenta y lluvia, o como a Pansy, a la que le sonrío como un lobo que sabe que encontró ya a su oveja y la está disfrutando.

A ti te sonrío como el verdadero Theo de 27 años te sonríe.

Y entonces sí suena la música en mi interior. Ahora quiero hacer mi baile y será Theodore quien lo haga, nadie más. Pero no lo hará nada más para Hermione Granger.

Theodore bailará para sí mismo. Bailará a su modo erótico, pero con la danza que le prohibieron desde que era un niño. No necesito el sonido. Porque la música ya recorre mi ser.

Empiezo tomando mis cabellos desordenados, pasando mis dedos entre ellos, peinándolos de forma libre. Giro la cabeza y me muerdo los labios, disfrutando mis propios dientes en mi carnosidad labial. Apoyo ambas piernas y doy una vuelta, despacio, sacudiendo las caderas, dejando que mis nalgas digan que son deseables y lo saben.

Mis manos, entretanto, marcan el ritmo con movimientos estudiados, pero aún así varoniles. Me toco el torso como si me estuviera amando a mí mismo y, uno a uno, me quito los botones de la camisa. Sí, ya me quité la corbata, pero no te la doy. Porque, en esta situación, no sería un signo, sino un símbolo, un anillo.

Y yo no me estoy entregando a mí mismo. Nos estoy entregando el uno al otro el momento de libertad, es todo. Es lo más y lo menos que puedo dar. Es lo más y lo menos que puedo ser.

Echo la cabeza hacía atrás como si fuera a pegarla en la pared y dejo que mi dedo índice recorra mi cuello y mi almendra de Adán hacía arriba, la barbilla.

Y luego le sonrío a la Hermione del presente, lobunamente, en la promesa de que mi propio deseo le dará a ella su fuego.

Ella me responde con su sonrisa y esa mirada suya promete que será mía durante todo el tiempo que yo quiera, que yo necesite.

Hago los brazos hacía atrás y los subo hacía arriba para que mis manos se estiren. Luego hago que mis dedos masajeen mi cuero cabelludo y mi nuca y luego me acaricio el pecho, quitándome la playera de abajo, dejando mi torso desnudo.

No tiro como cualquier cosa la ropa al suelo, pero tampoco me preocupo por ella. En cambio, me quito los caros zapatos negros que me compré para este día, y voy por la voyerista Hermione en el tocador.

Ya se acabó la copa de champán pero no se ha puesto borracha. En primer lugar, porque sabe que no es el alcohol el que debe llevarte a ningún sitio y en segundo, porque aguanta el alcohol con más efectividad que un cosaco.

Con un tirón de mis manos, pongo en pie a la muchacha y con un movimiento aparentemente rudo mando lejos su boina. Ella trata de subirse encima de mí y besarme más lo impido deteniendo sus brazos.

La despojo de la chaqueta y le aferro los brazos sólo mirándola para que comprenda que no quiero que se desnude. Todavía no. Ella asume ser dirigida, por una vez y me hace caso.

Entonces la sitúo enfrente de la puerta, que he cerrado, y retiro toda la ropa, poniendo sobre la cama una caja enorme, blanca, la misma que llevaba cuando la fui a buscar a la librería.

Y es entonces cuando intuyo que ella ya se dio cuenta que la idea que tengo en mente se está desarrollando. Me doy cuenta porque inhala rápidamente y contiene la respiración.

Amo eso, pero me lo guardo. No es fácil encontrar reacciones tan genuinas en el sexo.

Con mucho cuidado, la siento en la cama, apago la luz y enciendo la lámpara en el tocador y las velas en los rincones de las habitaciones.

Ella está acostumbrada a que destroce su ropa, a que me deshaga de ella sin permiso ni respeto, porque es a ella a quien quiero y no me gusta perder el tiempo. Pero hoy no va a ser así, porque hoy quiero algo distinto.

Hermione, toda tu vida has buscado tu propio poder femenino. Y voy a ser yo, porque soy tu amigo, tu amante, tu novio- no- novio fallido quien te lo enseñe. ¿Querías elevarte al nivel de Blaise?

Entonces debes ser consciente de tu propia belleza, de tu propia femineidad. De que cuando te mires al espejo, sonrías consciente de que es el espejo quien se deleita en tu hermosura.

Que si permites que otro te ame, es porque tú ya te disfrutaste dos veces. Que si sonríes porque si te dicen que tienes la piel morena más deliciosa del mundo, sea porque lo sabes, no porque el cumplido te haya conmovido, como en el caso de Blaise.

O que si pestañeas suave, delicadamente o te mueves al ritmo de una música que sólo tú oyes, es porque entiendes el efecto que el azul de tus ojos y el baile de tus caderas produce en los demás.

No se trata de vanidad, Hermione. No se trata de lujuria. Ni siquiera se trata de fidelidad.

¿Sabes qué es? Puro amor propio. Tener la capacidad de estar satisfecho con uno mismo pero al mismo tiempo querer más porque mereces más, porque te puedes cuidar y ascender en la espiral de evolución. Querer a otros y saber que la lealtad y la pasión son mejores amigos que la monogamia porque no es en los celos y la inseguridad donde fundamentas tus relaciones.

Eso es lo que quiero enseñarte esta noche, Hermione y que tú me enseñes lo mismo, muchas más.

Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas, también. Algo que quiero que te preguntes.

Cuando obtengas todo tu poder, toda su sensualidad, cuando sepas todo lo que vales, Hermione, y tu sola sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos cambiantes haga tropezar a los viandantes...

¿Qué harás cuando sepas que no puedes atarme? ¿Que podrás seguir conmigo hasta el final de los tiempos pero nunca me casaré contigo ni tampoco te daré la menor señal de casarme con Blaise o cualquier otro?

¿Soportarás que desfilemos entre nuestra belleza y nos cantemos poesías al oído y disfrutemos nuestra efímera juventud sin lazo que diga que somos lo que tú pretendes que seamos?

¿Empezarás a cuestionar mis sentimientos por ti?

Yo también me lo pregunto. Porque es bien jodido querer la libertad y haber ofrecido la vida sin pestañear por ella, idear mil formas de estar tranquilo con el mundo y, de repente, encontrar una razón para ponerte cadenas. Pretender que haces sacrificios por el otro cuando realmente los haces por ti mismo.

Eso, Hermione Granger, es lo que me gustaría descubrir.

Así que hoy, todo es al revés. Primero quiero que te vistas, luego que sepas que te adoro y al final, cuando ya no puedas más, quiero embestirte hasta la locura, hasta que me pidas que me detenga porque lo estoy haciendo muy fuerte, porque eres bella y una guerrera pero hasta una mujer fuerte necesita un momento de respiración.

Ella lleva una blusa negra de tirantes y un sujetador bonito, pero sin complicaciones. A estas alturas ya debe estar acostumbrada a que le pierda o le rompa montones de ropa, así que, ¿Para qué complicaciones en el vestuario?

Pero hoy no la muerdo como siempre. Primero, de la caja blanca, saco un cepillo marfileño de cerdas suaves. Con un cuidado que le sorprende, peino su cabello, no domándolo, sino esculpiéndolo con los dedos. Beso delicadamente su frente, formo los rizos de su melena y, finalmente, le ato el cabello con el mismo lazo que usé yo cuando entré en la habitación y luego me quité.

Ella parpadea, sorprendida y veo que en su ojo hay un sospechoso brillo. Beso su párpado izquierdo, le beso la nariz y luego bebo de su boca como si fuera un mango maduro, una uva que necesita ser exprimida con la delicadeza de un hacedor de vinos.

Siento su respiración en mi rostro y voy depositando besos en sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer, hasta que llego a su cuello y ella se prepara para poses de vampiro y lametones.

Lo que hago es respirar a intervalos irregulares en su cuello, como besos al vapor de mi propio aliento necesitado. Mientras ella gime muy bajito, desabrocho su brassier y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Es en su pecho en el que me pierdo, como si fuera yo un pequeño cisne que deseara el amor y la compañía de su más tierna madre.

Pero en ese refugio la estoy besando la ardiente pasión de un sediento perdido sin remedio. La tiendo en la cama y le bajo los pantalones y ella cree ingenuamente que pasaremos rápidamente a la acción porque de hecho no trae ropa interior.

Me encantaría decir que voy a hacer lo que ella, de hecho, me está pidiendo sin decirlo, pero no puedo, **todavía**.

Primero la despojo de los asquerosos zapatos, esos que si detesto y luego la hago incorporarse, sin inmutarme por sus titiriteos de frío, por privarla del calor de las mantas de terciopelo de la cama.

Después la abrazo y la arrastro con calma para que se vea desnuda en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la estacia, más allá del oval del tocador.

Y percibo en los ojos del espejo una tristeza y una necesidad que sólo yacen en la mujer a la que han decepcionado demasiado, aquella que quiere un amante que la satisfaga, porque ella misma tiene mucho qué dar.

 _"Te lo voy a dar"_ Prometo en silencio, besándote en los senos si lastimarte ni ser brusco, por una vez. _"Te va a gustar."_ Continúo, mientras le sigo sonriendo, bailando un poco, buscando distender esa atmósfera densa de emociones.

No quiero sentimientos. Para esos no estoy preparado. Quiero adorarte como eres, sí. ¿Quererte, amarte, necesitarte, amarrarte? No lo jodamos, Hermione.

Me despojo de toda la ropa pero de manera que tú no puedas tocarme, sólo verme. No me excita que otros me contemplen, ni siquiera Blaise, pero hay algo en tus ojos que me encandila cuando me estás observando.

Así que permito que me delinees, que me pintes más minuciosamente que cualquier pincel y cualquier brocha. Y, así, desnudo, te hago un gesto para que te unas a mí de pie en la cama.

Y sé que no entiendes, pero has visto la caja y sabes de la idea, así que obedeces.

Con las manos temblorosas de anticipación es que empiezo a enseñarte el modo en que Theodore Nott puede adorarte. Te muestro la manera en que vestirse puede ser amarse si uno sabe de qué modo.

Primero, el sombrero. Ya llevas el cabello ligeramente recogido, perfectamente desenredado y sólo te falta el accesorio, un sombrero elegante del que cuelga un velo pequeño y fino, transparente. Tu boina tenía un diseño parecido, con la excepción del velo, pero este sombrero me encanta para ti porque no sólo es color vino sino que el velo sólo resalta tu piel dorada/morena y el brillo del labial que te pongo cuando te coloco el sombrero, tal como me enseñaron.

¿Quién me enseñó? No es difícil adivinar, pero sólo diré: No fue la dependienta de la tienda.

Te lanzo una de mis miradas profundas, te beso en la boca con cuidado, saboreando el brillo labial, y vuelvo a la caja blanca.

De allí saco una pieza de encaje negro con bordados de encaje negros e hilos color champán que se parece a un bañador de tiempo completo. Una pieza de lencería de alta calidad que sé que satisfacerá y mostrará tus curvas. Te pido permiso con un gesto para vestirte: el "Body" se abre de abajo y arriba y lo compré así para mi propia comodidad, la verdad.

Abres los brazos e introduzco la prenda acomodando tus pechos, delineando tu cintura y haciendo que el satín de la tela y el encaje se adhieran a ti como una segunda piel. Mientras lo hago, es como si estuviera haciendo una rutina de baile, una en la cual soy tu compañero bailarín mostrando tu belleza con mis movimientos, haciendo alusión a tus propias fortalezas.

Hay un modo de cerrar esta prenda en tu vagina, pero aún no cierro nada. En la caja hay unas medias de la mejor calidad pero son de red negra, hoyuelos grandes que no sólo recuerdan sexualidad, sino la extrema disposición al placer y al atrevimiento tanto de mi parte por acercarme a ti y por la tuya para acercarte.

Me divierte ver tu rostro y el leve sudor de tu piel, que lamo con premura, al ponerte las medias y ajustarte el liguero. Sé que éste no lo necesitas y que podría llegar a ser incómodo, pero te ves como una diosa con él y esta noche yo quiero dormir con una deidad, por muy Gryffindor que haya podido ser en el pasado.

Al fin cierro el body y de la bendita caja saco lo que más adoro haberte comprado: unos zapatos.

Es en el fuego repentino y volcánico de tu mirada que comprendo que estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer y que, pese a todos los esfuerzos, vuelvo a sacar Extraordinario.

Me pongo de hinojos ante ti, acomodo los zapatos a un lado, subo una rodilla de modo que puedas posicionar en ella tu pie izquierdo y te digo:

\- Mi dama, hágame el favor.- Si ya me dolía la entrepierna de aguantarme la erección, la sola mirada de triunfo que veo en tus iris hace que casi me corra.

Te juro, Hermione, que todo esto está valiendo la pena no sólo para ti, sino para mí: El recuerdo de esto será la inspiración de innumerables pajas privadas. Nada de compartir.

Estos recuerdos, tan privados, sólo son para mí. Para ti, para que los vivas. Y para mí, cual serpiente, cual dragón, los atesore en mi memoria hasta que no me quede nada más.

Haces lo que te pido y te pongo con más delicadeza que un príncipe o un zapatero el primer par.

Es un zapato de charol de color vino con tacón de seis centímetros que tiene una pequeña línea de pedrería diamantina. Esos zapatos fueron la razón por la que la dependienta tuvo su propina. Sólo de pensar en ti con ellos me pusieron duro. En cuanto te puse ambos y te ayudé a llegar al espejo caminando tomándote de la mano, deseé poseerte en la alfombra, al diablo la cama, eras la maldita diosa que aguardaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero sé esperar, Hermione. Quiero _de verdad_ que que lo aprecies.

Me quedé masturbándome con mucho cuidado mientras evaluabas tu propia vista en el espejo. Quería guardar tu imagen en mi inconsciente para siempre, pero no quería correrme fuera de ti. 

Tanto esfuerzo... ¿Sólo para verte?

Nunca he entendido a los voyeristas, lo juro. Yo lo necesito todo. La imagen, por sí sola, es una barbarie, un sin sentido.

\- ¿Os gustaís?- te pregunté sin aliento, a punto de correrme y con la pronta necesidad de terminar con la tortura que yo mismo inicié con el juego.

Al fin reparaste en mí después de admirarte en el espejo y me dedicaste una sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa ya no era la de Hermione Granger nada más. En esos ojos ya había el brillo de la experiencia de la meretriz sagrada que iba a pagarme cada cosa que hice por ella.

\- ¿Dónde dice que está esa corbata, caballero?- preguntó enseñándome todos sus dientes. Sin palabras, señalé la mentada tela en la cama.

\- Bien.- dijo y fue por ella, contoneándose mientras me enseñaba su hermosa vista trasera.

Cuando ella tuvo la corbata, me miró como con seriedad.

\- Teníamos un trato.- comento con tranquilidad, aunque podía ver la dureza de sus pezones debajo de la prenda de lencería que llevaba.- ¿Soy yo, por hoy, la que puede hacer con vos lo que yo quiera?-

Ahora fue mi turno de enarbolar una mueca brutal.

\- Soy suyo, dama Granger.- declaré.- Pero será mejor que se apresure, porque su caballero está a punto de explotar.

Ella se río. Juro que su risa sonó a un río desbocado, uno donde podías oler su perfume a sangre y lujuria.

\- Venga aquí, recuéstese aquí.- pidió más que ordenó retirando todo de la cama. Suspirando de placer pero sollozando internamente de expectación, obedecí.

\- ¿Quiere venirse en mi boca, caballero?- preguntó ella con voz coqueta.-

\- Quiero hacer lo que vos desees.- respondí, sintiendo mi pene tan grande y la irrigación de la sangre tan violenta que creía que me iba a quedar sin aparato reproductor.

Hermione Granger sonrió, apoyó su tacón al lado de mí y se subió en mí como si yo fuera su montura.

Y entonces ella, con su body abierto por debajo, sus tacones como espuelas en la cama, abrió las piernas para mí y montándome sin pudor, terminó de explicarme:

\- Jaque mate, Theodore Nott. Yo soy tu reina y tu mi amante, el caballero al que yo monto.-

Y sin más dilación se metió mi polla en su vagina y empezó a montarme, mientras era yo quien gritaba de placer y no me podía mover, porque ella tuvo la precaución de atarme a la cama... con la bendita _corbata._


	4. Detrás de Ese Velo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerca de la Raíz del problema de Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger para tener una sexualidad rica después de ciertos eventos dolorosos en el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los amantes de mis descripciones encarnadamente sexuales: A partir de este capítulo necesito que tengan paciencia: Hay una trama que se va a desarrollar en la historia y los capítulos subidos de tono van a adquirir más seriedad y más contexto, así que les pido lean atentamente si quieren seguir, porque, pese a que no hay tanto lemon, hay una explicación de muchas cosas. 
> 
> Por último, quería comentarles que mi propósito en esta historia es que cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior, así como cada día de mi vida haya aprendido algo nuevo y crezca un poquito más.

**Capítulo III: Detrás del Velo.**

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que todas sus emociones revolotearan en cada fibra de su ser debido a todo el sexo espectacular que tenía con Theodore Nott y las consecuencias que dichas sensaciones trajeran vida a su monótona vida rutinaria; ciertamente no le apetecía cambiar de trabajo, experiencias en la vida y tampoco le interesaba seguir otro curso de acción, pero, desde mucho antes de que su amistad - fraterna- con Theo iniciara, siempre pensó que a ella le faltaba algo: una chispa de aventura, un brillo seductor de jovialidad en su traje de etiqueta, un extra que mitigara y/o dulcificara toda su formalidad, seriedad, madurez, la formidable armadura de un ser humano elevado pero carente de cualidades empáticas con las cuales lidiar con la sociedad en la que vivía, ya fuera mágica o muggle.

Normalmente, se sentía como una mujer independiente, arreglada perfectamente con una personalidad que semejaba un vestido bien hecho, sobrio, austero, al que su tono, corte y pulcritud sugerían alta costura, clase e inteligencia. Esa no era completamente su naturaleza, más Hermione contaba con todos los recursos disponibles para rehacer su vida de las formas que quisiera, del modo en que deseara hacerlo. Y nunca permitió que ningún obstáculo en la vida la detuviera en hacer las cosas que verdaderamente deseaba y en las que creía sinceramente.

No necesitaba razones, permisos ni argumentos que otros pudieran proporcionarle; Desde pequeña seguía su propio criterio, sus propias convicciones y cada año de su vida que pasaba esa certeza se clavaba en su ser, a veces de forma reconfortante y a veces como un cuchillo helado: Referente a cómo se enfrentaba a la vida, estaba sola.

Todo ser humano lo está, pero no a los mismos grados y las misiones que a ella le tocaron en suerte eran suficientemente amargas. Era reconocida por su inteligencia, admirada por su valor, temida por su capacidad de llegar tan lejos... y sin embargo, su papel era de lo más prescindible incluso para sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos por los que puso en riesgo su vida en tantas ocasiones, a los que escogió por encima de personas mucho más preparadas, interesantes y hermosas.

Muchas veces Hermione Granger lloró en silencio su dolor al sentirse utilizada, tomada en cuenta sólo por lo que hacía y el no ser valorada por quién era. Fueron muchas ocasiones en las que se preguntó si todo aquel esfuerzo valía la pena. Si no era mejor, al final, olvidarlo y simplemente desaparecer a otro sitio, el que fuera.

La esperanza la hizo alargar el proceso y ya al final no pudo hacerlo: Estaba demasiado involucrada y huir era más peligroso que quedarse a luchar. Por su vida y por defender una ideología que ni siquiera era la suya, buscando armas donde no las tenía, y sin sorprenderse mucho por ello, ya que esa fue su existencia todo el tiempo.

Para sus padres, su condición de bruja la hacía contar con más fuerza de la que en realidad tenía, así que le proporcionaron más libertad de la necesaria ya que admitían que no sabían cómo regular sus habilidades y otorgándole todo lo que ella dijera que necesitaba, excepto lo que no se atrevió a pedir: ayuda, consuelo, consejo y amor.

Para Ron Weasley, ella era la típica sabelotodo con la que siempre podía contar y a la que podía manejar a su antojo. Nunca hubo una real conexión entre ellos, pero él deseaba demostrarle que estaba a su altura y ella deseaba decirle que valía más que un trofeo de esos que él ponía en su mesita de noche cada temporada, de un juego tan simple que a ella le provocaba arcadas. No lo amaba, pero entre ellos había una especie de rabia que ella confundía con apasionamiento, así que conservó al menor de los Weasley a su lado para sentir _algo_ , cualquier cosa, esperando que él le contagiara su energía. 

Para Ginny Weasley, ella era una amiga a la que aguantaba sus muchas excentricidades y obsesiones porque era cercana a Harry Potter. Ambos estaban tan pegados que no se sabía si simplemente eran hermanos, pareja o uno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro. 

Lo que si era verdad es que él se sabía todos los hábitos extraños de la chica de cabello castaño, ella sabía cuáles eran sus límites, sus miedos, y ambos daban la cara por el otro aunque eso les llenara de lágrimas por lo que les tocaba en suerte. Y Ginny, pese a sus pecas, su belleza y su cabello pelirrojo, no era nadie junto a ellos, más que una extraña un año menor cuyo único mérito era ser la hermana pequeña de Ronald Weasley, muy poco y muy lejano para ser tomado en cuenta. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero era perseverante y no se rindió tan fácilmente a esa evidencia.

Y así, porque amaba a Harry por sobre todas las cosas, aceptó a aquella chica Gryffindor como el lado derecho de Harry, una especie de extensión que venía en el paquete de su novio, que finalmente se convirtió en un _**alguien**_ cuando Hermione accedió a ayudarla a seducirlo.

Ninguna de las dos tenía en común nada más que Harry, pero Ginny, aunque sensata y perceptiva, no notaba la verdad que yacía en el corazón de Hermione y todavía años después de casada, juraría que Harry y Hermione sólo fueron amigos.

Estaba equivocada y no supo hasta qué punto pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a guardar secretos y lo hacía con más celo que Albus Dumbledore: no los divulgaba ni los utilizaba para conseguir otras cosas.

Ella amó sinceramente y de un modo arrollador a Harry, y por eso mismo fue que se apartó en cuanto supo lo que él sentía por Ginny. Una, porque quería que él fuera feliz incluso a costa suya. 

Y dos, porque interiormente sabía que ella podría sobrevivir a no estar con él pero no a perderlo al atarlo o verlo partirse de dolor porque ella muriese o partirse ella en dos porque él fallara y perdiera la vida en su misión debido a su relación.

Por esos motivos se tragó su dolor y en los años que pasaron, sin dejar de tratar de encontrar su felicidad en otros lados, fue creándose una armadura más firme, más templada con respecto a sus propias emociones. Así fue como consiguió lidiar con sus dos amigos y llevarlos al triunfo en la Guerra Mágica: Ya para entonces, estaba preparada. Y aunque el precio fue muy alto, por cansada que se sintiese, por extraña que percibiera la vida sin un objetivo de vida o muerte, ella encontró cierta paz en ese final, cierta seguridad en sí misma que no tenía antes de ese momento.

Eventualmente cada uno tomó su camino, sin separarse del todo, pero no con la misma cohesión de antes. Harry se casó con Ginny y tuvo la familia que anhelaba (aunque a veces Hermione pensaba que su amigo tuvo la vida que otros quisieron para él), Ronald y ella desistieron de seguir en una relación sin pies ni cabeza y él tomó el camino de ser Auror por unos años apenas, para luego ayudar a su hermano George con su negocio. 

Fue toda una ironía que aquel chico que siempre deseó hacer algo más que no tuviera que ver con su familia, terminara dependiendo de toda ella; Arthur lo aconsejó mientras trabajó para el Ministerio, su madre lo estabilizó y lo centró cuando llegó al negocio prominente de George sin la menor noción de la venta y cuando por fin logró eso, se las arregló para que su propia madre aprobara a la que convirtió en su esposa, una bruja anodina que Hermione detestaba, aunque le agradeciera internamente haberla liberado del peso de la culpa de haber dejado solo a Ron, tan dependiente todo el tiempo.

Y ella, por fin libre, se vio en la disyuntiva de elegir qué quería para su vida. Hogwarts estaba abierto a todos los estudiantes y la invitaron a elegir una plaza de profesora, pero esa no era la vida que quería: seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba, ahora de forma más profunda al no tener el estrés de enfrentarse al mago oscuro más famoso de todos los tiempos (después de Grindelwald) y al no tener la tarea de cuidar de Harry y sus circunstancias especiales.

La vida la sorprendió con algo que no buscaba ni esperaba: Tenía tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, y en una etapa exacta en su juventud, el mundo entero se abría para donde quisiera dirigirse. Ella no le borró la memoria a sus padres sobre sí misma por convencimiento de que regresaría a arreglarlo. Sabía perfectamente los efectos secundarios de un hechizo de olvido tan potente como el que hizo y sabía que, dado que su ejecución fue magnífica, no existían muchas posibilidades de revertirlo. Sin embargo tomó la decisión porque interiormente no creía que ella volviera con vida. No se lo dijo a Harry, no lo expresó con Ron, no le dijo sus dudas a su profesora favorita, Minerva Mcgonagall, ni mucho menos lo insinuó a Dumbledore cuando éste aún vivía, pero ella nunca creyó sobrevivir a la Guerra. Y no le importaba demasiado, porque si moría lo hacía con la consciencia de que hizo todo lo que pudo en su vida y lo hizo como debía hacerse... el problema es que las cosas no salieron como ella planeó, por una vez.

Y entonces se encontró enfrente de la casa que una vez fue suya y de sus padres, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía propuestas, desde luego: Luna Lovegood quería que se fuera a viajar con ella a buscar sus animales fantásticos, Neville Longbottom le aseguraba desde su plaza de profesor suplente de Herbología que Hogwarts sería un lugar perfecto para ella y la sanación de sus numerosas heridas, la propia Minerva la llamaba a formar parte de su equipo, el Ministerio de Magia y Kingsley la querían en un alto puesto de Regulación de las Leyes Mágicas, e incluso Molly Weasley la invitaba a formar parte de su familia, ya fuera acompañando a George o simplemente como hermana de Harry, ya que la consideraba parte de su familia, tanto si se casaba con Harry, Ron, o cualquier otro o simplemente no se comprometía más que con su trabajo.

Fue un momento muy difícil para ella, comprender que no deseaba estar con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera sus padres. Los amaba, claro, pero había depositado en ellos toda su vida, su confianza, había sacrificado sus deseos, sus ilusiones, todo, porque ellos salieran adelante. Ni siquiera esperaba sobrevivir a esa situación y ahí estaba, el morral vacío, el alma deshecha y decepcionada no de la vida, sino de aquellos que estaban con ella. Ninguno pensó en cómo se sentía. Nadie le preguntó si necesitaba algo.

Incluso Harry se olvidó de ella en cuanto pudo reanudar la relación con Ginny. En honor a la verdad, fue Hermione quien se lo pidió en el bosque de Dean, cuando él le contó su determinación de terminar la relación con Ginny por la que tuvo con Hermione.

Pero ella no lo había permitido. No tenía nada que ver con sus deseos o la falta de los mismos. Tampoco tenía que ver con Ginny o alguna versión distorsionada de la lealtad entre amigas. Porque nI eran tan cercanas ni eran tan amigas.

Y Hermione seguía enamorada de él. Su decisión tenía que ver con la falta de determinación e independencia de Harry en la vida. Ella había solapado muchos años su carencia de iniciativa, su tendencia a contar con una suerte que nunca tuvo y sus exigencias dependiendo de lo que la vida le pedía a cambio por el trato que los Dursley y las heridas que ser huérfano, famoso y asediado le fueron dejando al paso de los años. 

Pero llegó un momento en que comprendió que no importaba cuáles fueran las circunstancias de Harry, él siempre sería así y dependería lo más posible de ella mientras pudiera hacerlo. Se habían mal acostumbrado el uno al otro, él a depender de ella, ella a que él dependiera de él. En el Bosque de Dean ella comprendió muchas cosas, detalles que el resto de su vida mundana no le permitió ver, cómo el hecho de que Harry no podía tener el menor orden si ella no estaba ahí para "ayudarle", que con frecuencia olvidaba hasta las cosas más triviales porque ahora debía hacerse cargo de ellas sin asistencia de nadie, ni elfos domésticos de Hogwarts ni alguien más que le hiciera el trabajo "sucio".

Harry era el único que no se quejaba del perfeccionismo de Hermione pero no era porque no lo encontrara molesto: le convenía. Todos los esfuerzos que él tenía que hacer eran poco porque la tenía a ella al lado. No había un solo tema del que ella no hubiese investigado en sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo. Había mentido por él, robado por él, aprendido por y para él, le había retornado la fuerza interior y lo guiaba en el campo de batalla... y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era volverlo un completo inútil. Un parásito, uno tan listo como para saber a quién prefería "utilizar".

Y aunque Ginny resultara fácil de encantar y seducir y él pudo explorar su sexualidad de forma abierta con ella, aquella niña, también mimada por su propia familia, no poseía los dones ni la preparación suficiente para enfrentar al Mal, por eso es que Harry la dejó atrás, no sin nobleza, simplemente porque sabía que ella nada podía hacer en esa Tarea.

Esas deberían ser razones para que Hermione se quedara junto a él, pero en realidad significaba lo contrario: Lo que le dolía se marcaba más con él. Él no la amaba a ella, sino a lo que ella hacía por él. No la quería, la necesitaba y ella sólo podría mantenerlo al lado siéndole útil, práctica, necesaria. Fue un golpe a su autoestima preguntarse de repente si Harry disfrutaba realmente su presencia.

No pudo soportarlo, porque ella verdaderamente lo quería, más allá de una necesidad, o de los beneficios que pudieran estar o no en su compañía. Más rota de lo que Harry jamás supo, ella le pidió que se alejara. Ni siquiera supo explicarle la razón, porque, -otra dolorosa verdad- él jamás lo entendería.

Al final, terminó por sopesar las propuestas del resto de sus amigos. A ninguno de ellos lo conocía en exceso, ciertamente, pese a los años transcurridos, porque toda su energía se enfocó en cosas muy diferentes a hacer migas con otros niños, adolescentes, jóvenes, personas. Pero había afecto entre ellos y ella se tomó cierto espacio para imaginar qué podría surgir de una nueva oportunidad con ellos, libre de Harry, libre de Ron, libre del Señor Oscuro.

No surgió una razón para quedarse, pero si surgió un nuevo camino, el Inesperado.

Llevó a tomar un café y un desayuno a Luna. Ella los había ayudado mucho más de lo que podrían reparar o pagar, primero con la Entrevista en el Quisquilloso y luego exponiendo su vida y la de su padre cuando Voldemort se apoderó del Ministerio. A su manera extraña de ser, ella incluso les dijo que no podían pagar algo que no debían, ya que los estropicios en su casa, la angustia de su padre Xenophillius o su propio encierro sólo eran parte de un proceso que de todas maneras iba a suceder. A esas alturas Hermione sentía verdadero aprecio por ella, pero le costaba trabajo entenderla: La inteligencia de Luna Lovegood era extremadamente espiritual e iba más allá del razonamiento humano y, a estas alturas, Hermione ya sabía que su propia inteligencia, aunque formidable, era demasiado lógica, demasiado sistemática, para poder trascender esas barreras a la forma de ver el mundo de la chica Lovegood.

Aún así la escuchó mientras Luna divagaba sobre sus planes a futuro y otras criaturas extrañas que Hermione no quería saber, ya que si las investigaba le surgirían todas las dudas y preocupaciones del mundo con respecto a la misión de Luna en el extranjero. No quería eso, ya que quería cambiar algunas de sus antiguas costumbres que no le resultaban cómodas y esa era una de ellas, decirle a los demás qué hacer no era lo más asertivo en ninguna parte.

Luna, sin embargo, leía mejor a su amiga y cuando aquella entrevista acabó, le dijo en voz baja y tranquila:

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto, Hermione. Sabes muy bien que este lugar ya no te ofrece nada. Lamento mucho que no puedas venir conmigo pero, si quieres, puedo ofrecerte una invitación a una parte del alumnado del Colegio con el que no estás familiarizada y que creo puede aportarte mucho, pese a todo lo que nos quitó en el pasado. -

Hermione alzó una ceja, intuyendo por dónde iban los tiros y a punto de negarse, más no pronunció palabra, pues Luna la tomó del brazo y se acercó a ella, para decirle en un susurro:

\- Confía en mí. De hecho, él es familia, mi primo, aunque lejano y ya no es quién era. Su madre casi murió por todo esto y él enfrenta un futuro muy incierto. Dale una oportunidad, sino a él, al resto. Tú no los conoces a todos. Y no todos ellos estuvieron en ese bando por elección.-

El desconcierto de la otra bruja debió ser palpable porque Luna sonrió, sacó de su chaqueta una invitación de caro papel y añadió:

\- Draco es mi primo. Y sí, es Slytherin y sí, él fue un mortífago proveniente de una familia que lo era también. Y sí, estuve encerrada en su casa. Pero ha cambiado, ¿Sabes? Él y el resto. Ya ni siquiera me tratan de la misma manera.-

Su sonrisa contenía cierto aliento, cierta esperanza tan pura que Hermione quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas. Al final, fue el gesto de Luna el que cambió su vida.

No se hizo amiga de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que no. Pero fue en esa fiesta donde "reconoció" a Theodore.

Theodore Nott. Siempre tan callado, tan indiferente aparentemente a su alrededor, con aquellos ojos azules prístinos y ese cabello azabache rodeando su rostro pálido y de una belleza más bien mística. Y, pese a su aparente deseo de estar solo, nunca lo estuvo. Quien pese a que parecía que nada le importaba, en realidad estaba pendiente de todo. Y que, quién lo hubiese conocido cuando realmente era joven, sabía que lo sucedido entre Hermione y él, jamás se hubiera dado sin la muerte de la única persona a que Theodore llegó a amar, aparte de su madre. 

Si ellos hubieran tenido la vida idílica que un cuento de hadas pudiera haber preparado para ellos, habrían sido, entre sí, los mejores amigos y hermanos que se pudiera imaginar. Hermione se hubiera vuelto confidente de los problemas matrimoniales de Theodore y él la habría escuchado paciente y relajadamente con sus frustraciones en la relación que mantuvo por tantos años con el Elegido, Harry James Potter. Ambos hubieran aconsejado al otro sobre su pareja respectiva, habrían escogido los regalos apropiados y hubiesen sido cómplices en tareas, crímenes y mucha, mucha felicidad. 

Theodore le habría abierto las puertas de su casa a Potter y a Hermione para que toda la resistencia contra Voldemort se protegiera y ella misma habría puesto a la Mansión de él tantos Encantamientos defensivos y protectores, un solo Fidelio, que jamás hubieran podido encontrarlos, aunque la misma Muerte estuviera guiando al resto de los mortífagos.

Porque el padre de Theodore era un mortífago, y sin embargo, a diferencia de los Malfoy, ni la madre de Theodore ni el propio heredero de la línea Nott querían ese dudoso honor en sus consciencias. Después de amar al Patriarca Nott hasta la locura y hacer todo lo que él quisiera, la madre de Theodore, al tener a su hijo, había dedicado el resto de su vida para protegerlo de la oscuridad de su marido, para no permitir que él se convirtiera en una oscura -y terrible- extensión de su padre. 

Todos temían lo que Theodore Nott llegaría a convertirse a hacerse un adulto, libre de usar su portentosa magia como él deseara. Pues quien viera a ambos personajes sabría inmediatamente que eran familia, ya que se parecían de forma casi despiadada y podrían ser fácilmente confundidos por el otro para quienes los conocieran poco: La genética los había hecho casi iguales... excepto por aquellos ojos, tan brillantes, tan hermosos, que Theodore heredó del legado de la familia de su madre, y que revelaban su verdadera personalidad.

Ambos, madre e hijo, se habían ocupado de mantenerse a salvo pese a la distancia, o cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir. Su madre se resignó a aparecer poco en público, a tener por amistades únicamente a las esposas de los matrimonios sangrepura mágica y a ser silenciosa, para que los demás le tuvieran confianza y averiguar todo lo que podía para elaborar su estrategia de defensa hacía su familia. En cuanto a Theodore, se aseguró que, si mantenía algún tipo de intercambio con cualquier persona que no fueran su familia o Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, los únicos dos amigos decentes de la exigua lista que se le permitía tener, ésta permaneciera en el más absoluto secreto. 

Fue por pura casualidad que Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger coincidieron a buscar el mismo día y a la misma hora el mismo libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad. Cada uno reconoció al otro instantáneamente, él porque le asombraba favorablemente su gran sapiencia y su constancia para sacar Extraordinarios en cada materia y ella porque tenía enfrente a su único y gran competidor en todo Hogwarts, años arriba o años abajo. Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo sin mencionarlo, ni siquiera a sus dos amigos, ya que sentía vergüenza, pero una de las razones en el apasionamiento casi delirante en sus notas con el paso de los años no tenía del todo que ver con ser o dejar de ser la mejor bruja de su generación.

Ese puesto nunca le fue arrebatado ni hubo nunca nadie que quisiera establecer esa contienda cara a cara. Pero Theodore Nott, a su vez, tenía el título del mejor brujo de su generación y era con él, silenciosamente, con quien Hermione competía, para emocionarse un poco con su trayectoria educativa y no aburrirse a medio camino.

Sin embargo, la mirada duró un segundo, antes de Theodore soltara el libro y le dijera, a media voz:

\- Es todo tuyo.- Y se largara dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Como es de esperarse, Hermione quedó anonadada por semejante gesto de parte de un Slytherin y, llena de curiosidad y con las hormonas un poquito alocadas - un chico así valía mucho la pena por lo menos de averiguar- fue a buscar al muchacho a las mesitas del fondo de la biblioteca, donde, las muy raras veces que lo llegó a notar por buscar un libro en esa sección, lo había localizado.

Estaba a punto de darle el libro que necesitaba- Era la única razón que contempló como una excusa plausible para hacer lo que estaba haciendo- cuando pudo contemplar, con cierta desilusión, que Theodore _no estaba solo._

A Hermione, cuya seguridad en sí misma no era todo lo fuerte que pudo llegar a ser después del desastre con Viktor Krum en cuarto año y que en quinto tenía demasiadas cosas encima para trabajar en su amor propio, le vinieron unas repentinas ganas de llorar al contemplar la escena y, llena de humillación por sus propias expectativas hechas pedazos, creyó de inmediato que perdió su oportunidad, si es que alguna vez tuvo una, sintiendo como sus piernas de gelatina le impidieron moverse, aunque todo lo que deseaba era salir de corriendo.

Lo que vio no fue una posición comprometedora, y quizá precisamente por eso fue tan dolorosa. Theodore Nott, estaba, como siempre, estudiando en la biblioteca, vestido con su pulcritud de siempre y rodeado de libros cuyo nivel no correspondía al reducido temario del Colegio. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, aunque había el doble de libros de lo normal, él leía en voz baja a una chica que tenía los ojos cerrados y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, escuchando y con una expresión que delataba su concentración y su sensación de estar en el Paraíso.

Hermione no podía parar de observar a la chica, aunque quería dejar de hacerlo. Su largo cabello oscuro ondulado caía sobre sus sienes delineando un rostro pálido y de hermosas facciones, una nariz respingada, cejas gruesas, pómulos elegantes, labios dulces, mentón pronunciado que hablaba de una gran determinación y una atmósfera de belleza que Hermione no sabía cómo pretender no sentir alrededor. Lo peor era advertir la manera en que, de repente, aquel chico paraba su lectura y depositaba tiernos besos en las mejillas de la que, evidentemente, era su novia, o en su frente o quizá en sus labios mientras pretendía seguir solemnemente, así como ella pretendía quejarse porque no la dejaba estudiar.

Tras unos minutos ella delató su propia comodidad y se levantó, riendo y se posó ante él de manera que él pudiera apartar el libro para besarla sonoramente.

Hermione sintió un dolor profundo que no tenía nada que ver con la pareja. Harry y ella, al mismo tiempo, estaban teniendo un romance a escondidas, como el que parecía existir frente a sus ojos, y sin embargo nunca había notado en sí misma el absoluto amor que parecía existir entre aquellas dos personas enfrente suyo, en la parte menos favorecedora de la biblioteca, sin dejar de lado sus estudios y aún así manteniéndose cariñosos el uno con el otro. En aquella escena aparentemente trivial Hermione advirtió por primera vez que jamás había sido amada de esa manera y que mientras ella misma podría dar centenares de veces la misma cantidad de sentimiento, no conocía a nadie que pudiera retribuirlo.

Sintiéndose helada, dejó que el libro cayera de sus manos al suelo y huyó, sin saber que ambos chicos Slytherin notaron el ruido y, angustiados, fueron a ver quién podría haberlos sorprendido. La acompañante de Theodore, que parecía ser una bruja igual de extraordinaria, rastreó la magia de la persona que estuvo observándolos y al terminar de decir el nombre de la chica, la novia de Nott dijo:

\- Theodore, yo pienso que deberías hablar con ella. No sólo por nosotros... podría ser tan peligroso para ella como para mí.-

Y aquellos ojos azules, chispeantes y tiernos, habían asentido con una sombra en ellos que delataba su amarga suerte. 

No sirve de nada relatar parte por parte la conversación que Theodore tuvo con Hermione sobre el tema. Lo que sí se puede destacar es que terminaron por ser amigos, aunque rara vez coincidieran en un lugar público y que ella terminó por "olvidarle" a él y a su novia, cuando la Segunda Guerra Mágica sucedió.

Hermione no olvidó a Theo porque creyera que se uniría al Mal. Tampoco olvidó a su novia porque le sintiera celos, o envidia, ya no más. Los tres se olvidaron mutuamente porque, por todo lo que tuvo lugar, ninguno de ellos esperaba salir con vida. Y era mejor, en opinión de los tres, fingir que el tiempo amistoso entre ellos nunca existió. De ese modo, dolería menos si se enteraban de la muerte del otro. 

Aparte de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger fue la única en saber que Theodore amaba a una chica más a que a su vida. En el mundo de los mortífagos, tal información es poder y la muchacha jugaba una desventaja en la supervivencia de Theodore y su madre, por lo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada a pesar de que estaban juntos desde el primer año que coincidieron en Hogwarts.

Se llamaba Arian y Hermione no sabía cómo se apellidaba, y prefirió nunca preguntar. Tenía mejores notas que Theodore incluso porque se esforzaba mucho por ellas, pero no le gustaba que la molestaran con tales cosas, así que era otro de los tantos "secretos" que sólo Theodore -y por extensión Hermione- sabían. Ella estaba en la Casa de Slytherin porque, aunque no era sangre pura, era extremadamente ambiciosa y tenía mucho poder mágico, con una lamentable variante de un temperamento muy difícil de manejar y porque admiraba todo tipo de magia que pudiera llegar lejos en su campo - era parcial con respecto a la Magia Oscura, jamás dañó a nadie y sin embargo le gustaba porque sentía que podían darse otros usos a esa magia, poderosa y antigua.- y era muy reservada. Callada sólo cuando no la conocías y fría sólo cuando no mostrabas atención, Arian terminó por simpatizar mucho con Hermione hasta que ellos dos se hicieron los hermanos que ella nunca tuvo. Fue Theodore quien trató de vestir a Hermione con autodominio y amor propio frente a Ronald Weasley y frente al propio Harry, pero fue Arian quién, con su calculado análisis y su tranquila visión del mundo, le hizo preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo que hacía con Harry porque lo quería o porque no pensaba que tuviera otra elección.

Y Hermione sintió por primera vez que alguien la entendía. Comprendió que era un despropósito tener envidia a ninguno de los dos magos a los que había pillado en la biblioteca porque ambos le demostraron que podían ser tan buenos amigos como brujos y que era ideal oír sus consejos, ya que sí aportaban algo y la hacían sentir menos sola. Tal vez ellos, dijo, podrían ayudarle a encontrar a ese compañero que la acompañara de verdad. Que la viera a ella y no a lo que hacía. 

Pero la Guerra y Voldemort partieron todo. Primero su amistad. Luego la vida de los mortífagos.

Y después...

Cuando Theodore y Hermione reconectaron lazos, no hubo dos personas más felices. El término de la guerra había significado para Theodore que su padre estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban y que su pobre madre pudiera vivir lo poco que quedaba de su vitalidad al lado suyo. Se venían los juicios, pero Theodore había preparado todo para poder salir libre, sobre todo porque el tatuaje en su brazo no lo buscó nunca y si fue en misiones, trató siempre de salvar gente.

Iba a casarse, le dijo a Hermione, con su sonrisa torcida y sincera donde dejaba ver la única cosa "no perfecta" en su hermoso rostro: aquel diente medio de lado que ella siempre le dijo que era mejor que vieran sus padres, dentistas, porque podían arreglarlo y que Theodore nunca quiso. Y Hermione, que siempre pensó que era un despropósito, después supo que era por Arian. Porque él no soportaba no estar impoluto y ella le había dicho "Déjatelo. Porque te muestra humano y es mejor que lo seas porque si fueras tan perfecto, no existirías y entonces no estarías conmigo."

El corazón de Hermione se ensanchó con la noticia de parte de Theodore. Aquellos dos llevaban escondiendo su relación por diez años, tan largos que ya no sabían vivir de otro modo y sin embargo estaban hartos de esa situación. Cansados de esos años donde Theodore no había podido cuidar de Arian propiamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que tuvo que recurrir a subterfugios y sus dos amigos para mantenerlos a todos a salvo, años donde Arian visitaba a la madre de Theodore en un disfraz de enfermera mágica para maldiciones paralizantes, lo que supuestamente mantenía a aquella mujer en su cama, como paralítica, durante los cuales si uno se lesionaba o se enfermaba tenían que pasar de contrabando a la enfermería para que nadie supiera nada. Escondiendo su amor como a algo sucio y rastrero que no pudieran defender. Cuando en realidad era tan precioso y fuerte que no dejaban a nadie entrar... excepto a Hermione.

Theodore recibió el caluroso abrazo de su amiga sin dejar de sonreír y ella hizo sonidos de felicidad y justo en ese momento llegó Arian, a quien apenas le habían dicho que Hermione estaba ahí. Hermione vio su expresión de dicha y ternura y comprendió que detrás de esa mirada Arian estaba realmente feliz. Y Hermione ya para entonces sabía que era una mujer atractiva, que si fueran otros sus amigos ya la hubieran echado porque expresaba su cariño tan libremente que una pareja menos segura se sentiría "Amenazada". En cambio, en los ojos caramelo de Arian no existía la menor duda. Jamás la hubo. Y cuando Hermione, una vez, incapaz de entenderlo, le preguntó por qué, ella sonrió.

\- Theodore es libre de hacer lo que quiera, al igual que yo.- respondió.- De él dependerá si sigue conmigo o no si está con alguien más o no. Y si está con alguien más, sabré que no quiere estar conmigo de todas formas así que... ¿Por qué no allanar _el camino del mínimo dolor innecesario?_

Hermione sonrió a su amiga, cuyo comentario entendía ahora perfectamente. Pero por dentro, pensaba _"Ojalá yo tuviera esa confianza en mí misma, amiga mía."_

Al final terminó cenando con todos los Slytherin. Y sus dos amigos la defendieron tan hábilmente que al final, ni siquiera Pansy estaba mostrando animadversión a la mujer castaña, sobre todo cuando se enteraron que ya no se relacionaba ni con Ronald ni Harry.

\- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Draco mirándola a los ojos, intensamente. La Guerra lo había vulnerado, lo había puesto patas arriba y lo definió en tres o cuatro sentidos y ahora había, como dijo Luna, cambiado. Y para bien. 

Hermione no apuró la respuesta a la pregunta, observando por primera vez, de forma objetiva, a a aquel muchacho de apenas 20 años que afrontaría pronto un juicio por su libertad y cuya familia, fortuna y estabilidad se habían roto en pedazos en tan poco tiempo.

\- Porque ya no soy la misma persona que fui cuando nos conocimos.- Respondió Hermione.- No puedo ocupar el lugar que ellos quieren que ocupe.-

Y aquel día de milagros continúo. Porque Draco esbozó una sonrisa, una de aquellas que le hicieron sentir que aquel era el verdadero chico que ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer y dijo:

\- Pues bienvenida. Todos los que estamos aquí estamos igual que tú. Quién sabe, incluso hasta te llegamos a caer bien.-

Y Blaise había soltado una carcajada y trató de monopolizar la atención de Hermione toda aquella jornada. Fue toda una revelación para Hermione saber entonces que esto era porque, de los presentes, Blaise parecía ser el único cuya vida no se había destrozado. Y que lo único que perdió -su madre- era todo lo que quería obtener en suerte. 

Pasaron los meses y Hermione empezó, lentamente y con paciencia, a acostumbrarse a aquel cerrado y ácido grupo. Descubría con sorpresa que no resultaba difícil oponérseles y que sus continuas pullas y comentarios "amargos" se le hacían divertidos. Aquel espíritu de lucha melancólico les sentaba bien y le permitía a ella sacar su propio dolor, uno que los demás nunca le permitieron expresar.

Pero fue en septiembre de aquel año, mucho después de su cumpleaños, que tanto la vida de Theodore como la de Hermione se hizo añicos para siempre. 

Hasta entonces los traumas de la guerra se mantuvieron soportables para todos, trabajando en una nueva situación de respeto, confianza y perdón, hasta el punto de que incluso Draco logró hacer las paces con Harry durante el tiempo suficiente como para que la misma Hermione aceptara y luego perdonara las graves faltas de Harry para con ella. 

Todo marchaba, si no de forma maravillosa, magnífico dentro del rango de lo que les sucedió a todos y finalmente habían suficientes mortífagos encarcelados para que Hermione decidiera buscar a sus padres y devolverles la memoria. Fue un momento muy emotivo, donde Harry mismo fue quien le dio la noticia y él la abrazó como cuando era niña chiquita y ella se río en sus brazos de la misma forma. No se acostaron ni se confesaron sentimientos, porque ya habían madurado, aunque siguieran queriéndose, pero Harry hizo una investigación muy profunda desde su recién adquirido puesto en el Ministerio en calidad de auror para poderla ayudar a encontrar a sus padres y eso marcó el fin de la relación amorosa entre ellos, de una forma pacífica y apacible que les permitió continuar con su amistad a pesar de todo.

Hermione decidió que sería a sus nuevos amigos a los que pediría ayuda para recuperar a sus padres y Theodore y Arian estaban listos mucho antes de que ella hubiera siquiera preguntado. 

Los padres de Arian estaban muertos desde que era pequeña y Theodore apenas tenía a su madre, así que comprendían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando su amiga. Aprobaron y agradecieron a "Potter" por el apoyo, sobre todo porque eso les facilitaba la tarea y en un abrir de ojos tuvieron un plan para ir a Australia.

No sabían -y Harry tampoco tuvo ninguna manera de saberlo- que la información estaba en manos de alguien más. Y eso fue su perdición.

Hermione si encontró a sus padres en Australia, en la misma casa que Harry le dijo. Pero nada la preparó para la realidad que tuvo que enfrentar, principalmente porque aquel trabajo era tan limpio que sólo un hombre con el cual ya no se contaba podría haberlo realizado.

1.- No había marca tenebrosa en aquella casa.

2.- No había rastros de energía oscura y/o encantamiento alguno.

3.- Ninguna de las puertas o los objetos estaba fuera de su lugar.

4.- Era una calurosa mañana de primavera, todo mundo estaba tranquilo y a la vista y aún así nadie vió nada.

5.- El perpetrador tenía una capa invisible y había preparado todo con una habilidad excepcional en su horrible trabajo. Estaba en la Casa, pero no había posibilidad de verlo gracias a varios hechizos suyos perfeccionados con el tiempo.

Hermione, junto con Theodore y Arian, llamó a sus padres al entrar al departamento en compañía de los dos Slytherin. La televisión estaba prendida, no había señal de peleas ni nada, todo en su lugar, un rico aroma a durazno flotaba en el ambiente. Buscaron en la cocina y zonas aledañas del departamento. 

Nada. Theodore le dijo que mejor la esperarían en la sala, para platicar lo que se tuviera que decir. Él no estaba asustado. Arian estaba cautelosa, pero tranquila. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, en su sereno silencio de siempre, cargado de complicidad.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba tratando de pensar en un lugar donde estuvieran sus padres.

Quizá hubieran salido, se imaginó ella. O quizá, pensó ella mejor, tal vez fueron a recostarse. Ese tipo de clima no era el mejor para salir, con tanto calor, ella se ducharía y se dormiría un rato.

Así que, sola, llegó al dormitorio de sus padres y tocó educadamente, por si había algún tipo de escena que ella pudiera sorprender (aprendió rápido de la última vez, vaya que sí).

Sus dos padres estaban tendidos en la cama. Era extraño, porque parecían muy pacíficos y muy **quietos** para estar dormidos. El pánico de Hermione empezó a subir por su garganta al darse cuenta de la situación.

Gritó. Nunca había perdido así la cabeza antes. Pero eran sus padres. Y ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Aquel grito alertó a Theodore y Arian, quienes se pusieron en pie. No guardaron en ningún momento sus varitas pero no tuvieron tiempo de moverse.

Si Arian hubiera continuado su vida, habría admitido con enfado que se había petrificado de miedo en su sitio. Si Theodore hubiera podido volver a hablarle, le recordaría que con aquel hombre era imposible no tener miedo.

No sucedió. En su lugar, frío como un reptil y más poderoso que un dragón, el señor Nott miró con sus fríos ojos grises a su único hijo. Incluso en esa gelidez aparentemente indiferente, se las arreglaba para lucir disgustado. 

\- ¿Es que acaso no tienes suficiente con lo que has hecho a tu propia familia para además ligarte con una _sangre sucia_?-

Theodore, que recordaba muy bien cómo jugar con su viejo padre torturador, reaccionó instintivamente:

\- Yo no salgo con Granger, padre. - Y en el fondo él sabía que no era eso a lo que su padre se refería. Terence Nott era el mago más puritano que existía, un digno sucesor de aquel ancestro Nott quien fue el que creó la lista de los magos realmente puros y las familias sangrepuras aristócratas. Para Terence, cualquier desviación de las estrictas reglas ya definidas, ensuciaba tu sangre y, por lo tanto, tu vida y reputación, para siempre. 

A su lado, Theodore pudo sentir como Arian respiraba profunda y lentamente y conseguía calmarse. No atajó sus palabras, porque la conocía y sabía que era mucho más táctica que cualquier Gryffindor o incluso Ravenclaw. 

\- Señor Nott, es toda una sorpresa verlo por aquí. Espero que haya salido de Azkaban sin haber sufrido en exceso. ¿Podría... podría apartar su varita para que pueda bajar la mía? Nunca me ha gustado apuntar a uno de los nuestros, señor, sobre todo si es padre de mi compañero en Hogwarts.-

Terence la miró por primera vez. Aquellos helados ojos grises impactaron en ella para leerla, como solía con los demás, igual que un libro abierto, ya que el primer círculo de mortífagos reclutados por Voldemort eran perfectos legeremantes.

A cambio, Arian había aprendido Oclumancia.

Terence enarcó una ceja.

\- Si fueras tan leal como dices.- respondió.- No tendrías problemas en que leyera tu mente.-

Arian, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

\- Eso no es cierto, señor.- dijo- Aún no he podido asegurarme de si usted es quien dice en realidad. Mientras no lo sepa, no puedo abrirle mi mente, una cosa por lo demás invasiva que no es necesaria. Puedo beber veritaserum y contestarle todo lo que quiera... su consciencia es inconfundible. -

No pudo seguir, ya que Hermione Granger los localizó y se acercó como un vendaval al señor Nott, y al que, sin decir palabra, empezó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo, consumida por la ira y el dolor que ahora eran su motor de vida. 

Theodore y Arian se miraron lentamente a los ojos y tras un vistazo se comprendieron. Unidos de la mano, para que su magia se potenciara, ayudaron a Hermione a pelear en contra del hombre que había matado (al parecer) a los padres de Hermione.

Terence Nott, estaba, pues, en clara desventaja. Aquellos tres cerebros si se equiparaban al suyo, por muy privilegiado que fuese y hasta lo sobrepasaban, en algunos aspectos. Pero también, aquellos tres corazones, preocupados por los otros más que por sí mismos, estaban en desventaja en la cruda amoralidad y falta de sentimientos de Terence.

Y él se dio cuenta pronto. Lanzó un hechizo de dolor a Hermione para disminuirla y aquellos dos, el que era su hijo y la que decía estar de su lado, por lo demás dos mentirosos, apenas pudieron contener su angustia.

Entonces fue él quien sintió la nebulosa sombra rojiza de su ira. Por todos los medios trató de conseguir que Theodore se adecuara y amoldara a su vida como perfecto soldado, siempre ahogando cualquier otra posibilidad de una vida que no le pertenecía. Nunca fue afectuoso con él ni permitió que su esposa lo "consintiera" así que, ¿Cómo se atrevía Theodore a desobedecerle? ¿Y hace cuánto que esta niña estaba con él?

Theodore debió sentir algo de su ira, porque se posicionó delante de Arian, los ojos echando chispas, su varita vibrando de enojo y algo más... ¿Eso era miedo?

\- No te atrevas.- le dijo con los dientes apretados.- Te mataré si lo intentas.-

\- No creo que sea necesario.- respondió su padre casi con educación y lanzó un hechizo de ceguera a Theodore tan rápido que éste no lo vio venir y cayó hacía atrás.

El trabajo original de Terence casi había terminado pero no se retiró. Ahora las cosas se habían puesto personales y aquel desacato y entrometimiento en sus planes era algo que no pensaba permitir.

La chica era guapa. Demasiado. Y tenía ojos claros, muy inteligentes. Demasiado. No parecía ni Gryffindor, ni Ravenclaw y Terence conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber que no se habría rebajado por una Hufflepuff y Voldemort no la habría aceptado en sus filas... 

Slytherin. Aquella chica era Slytherin. Como él. Como su hijo. 

Aquellos fríos ojos miraron de arriba a abajo a la chica, evaluándola. Ella no tembló, aunque interiormente deseaba gritar y tuviera los labios pálidos de angustia y dolor.

\- Eres Slytherin.- murmuró finalmente Terence.- Pero tendrás que pasar MI prueba. El amor de Theodore no es importante. Porque si hoy no le sobrevives, no me sirves para nada.-

Ese fue todo el aviso que Arian recibió para que comenzara su propio duelo, uno mucho más encarnizado que cualquiera que hubiera librado. Si perdía, no sólo perdería a Theodore. Quizá perdería más. Su vida. Y la de Hermione.

Arian trató de abstraerse de los sonidos de queja de Theodore y los gritos atenuados de Hermione. Pero no estaba preparada para ello. Nadie lo estaba. Con todo y Voldemort muerto, él seguía vivo.

Fue el agotamiento lo que hizo que Arian perdiera. Era una bruja muy poderosa y una persona muy valiente, y pese a que detestara a la mayoría de la gente, estaba peleando por su futuro. Por casarse con Theodore, como siempre había querido. Por ser feliz, como nunca habían sido. Y por Hermione Granger, que podía ser Gryffindor y podría haberse dado por vencida demasiado fácilmente, pero no tenía por qué sufrir esto. Después de todo lo que habían pasado...

La distracción no habría ocurrido de no estar tan preocupada como cansada. Pero lo estaba y mientras Terence permitía que le impactara un hechizo muy doloroso de Artes Oscuras pero que sabía cómo contrarrestar para no morir, ella sufrió el golpe de una maldición en medio del pecho, que empezó a hacerla desangrarse en minutos, segundos, centésimas....

\- Muy bien, Theodore.- le dijo Terence.- Parece que tendré que disciplinar a tu madre después de todo. Pensaba perdonarla, porque siguió adelante pese a nuestra _situación_... pero mira lo débil que te formó. Tu amor es tu debilidad... patético, hijo. Patético.

El hechizo de Theodore sobre sus ojos cayó en el mismo momento en que Terence desaparecía y Theodore se esforzaba por llegar junto a Arian, tras pronunciar con la varita de ella un contrahechizo para Hermione. Sin prestar mucha atención, empero, volvió la vista a Arian.

Su prometida estaba tosiendo sangre mientras él la sostenía, llorando tan vivamente y estrechando su cuerpo, tratando de recordar un hechizo que la curara y orando a la Magia misma por su curación.

Hermione tardó cinco minutos completos en volver en sí y ponerse a llorar nuevamente al ver el estado de Arian. Ella, en cambio, estaba tratando de sonreír y hablar al mismo tiempo, cosa que no podía hacer por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

\- Theodore.- se las arregló al final, para decir.- Tu padre fue a atacar a tu madre. Necesitas... 

Theodore negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero estar contigo.- formuló- Necesito encontrar una fórmula para salvarte y te juro que iré por mi madre o ... Hermione, ¿Irías...?

Theodore estaba tan ido por el dolor que no se daba cuenta que le estaba pidiendo un imposible a ambas. Hermione acababa de presenciar la muerte de sus padres a manos del mismo hombre que atacó a Arian e iba por la madre de Theodore. No sabía si tendría la fuerza y no sabía cómo dejar de sentir dolor y dejar de sentirse inútil por todo lo sucedido.

Arian, en cambio, incluso en su lecho de muerte, sabía qué hacer.

\- Theodore... déjame con Hermione... ve por tu madre. Te alcanzaré, lo prometo.-

Theodore estalló en sollozos e hizo ademán de hundirse en Arian para negarse pero alcanzó a ver cómo Hermione negaba con la cabeza. Sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo y aún así, no podría ayudarlo dejándolos solos.

\- Trataré.- dijo ella.- Haremos lo posible. Ve por tu mamá, ¿OK?-

Él le dedicó una mirada con sus ojos azules donde la desolación ya había hecho mella a su belleza. Besó a Arian y se marchó...

Para no volverla a ver. En cuanto Theodore desapareció, Arian trató de sonreírle a Hermione.

\- Gracias.- dijo.- No quería que viera esto. Tenía que... protegerlo.-

Y entonces dejó de contener sus tosidos y de la sangre empezó a circular un líquido negro, viscoso y asqueroso y Hermione comprendió con un jadeo qué tipo de maldición le había arrojado aquel monstruo.

Lentamente, todo terminó y sólo quedó la cáscara vacía que un día fue Arian. No estaba bella, no había placidez en su mirada ni parte de ella que se conservara intacta.

Así como la madre de Theodore tampoco sufrió una muerte tranquila o particularmente amable.

Ese día, tanto Theodore como Hermione murieron por dentro. Perdieron todo, absolutamente todo. Y aunque se dijeron a sí mismos que era el alcohol, las drogas, el pésimo sexo...

No fue así. Porque Theodore Nott no "tuvo sexo" con Arian. Hizo el amor. Cada momento de su vida.

Porque Hermione Granger no "tuvo sexo" con Harry. Le hizo el amor y pretendió que él la amara. Cada momento de la supervivencia de ambos.

Y su verdadera insatisfacción no tenía que ver con el Colegio o la Guerra o la falta de amantes o la permanencia de muchos.

Se reconstruyeron. Los dos. Porque era lo mejor. Porque era más fácil decir que Theodore había sucumbido a la tensión sexual con Blaise porque era bueno en la cama que decir que si Pansy, Blaise y hasta Daphne se metieron en su cama, es porque ya no estaba _ella ._ Porqueera más fácil para él decir que no quería verse atado porque amaba la libertad, que admitir que prefirió ser feliz y el Mundo se encargó de hacerlo pedazos.

Porque era más fácil decir que Hermione había probado innumerables amantes y ninguno le calzaba que admitir que pensó en Harry cuando Arian murió y que hasta la fecha le tenía amor porque sabía que si ella lo hubiese visto así, se habría muerto con él. Porque era más fácil decir que odiaba los tacones porque en el fondo los amaba y Harry nunca se los compró a ella.

Era mucho más sencillo decir que Hermione detestaba a Draco por su esposa decorativa y no porque cuando él quiso saber con quién casarse, lo hizo preguntándole a Theodore casi sin corazón, en el mes en que su mejor amigo se hubiera casado. Y cuando Theodore le dijo que no podía discutir el asunto, Draco le preguntó qué hubiera pensado _ella._

 _Theodore le pidió que se marchara y lo dejara solo._ Y Draco, el colmo de la desfachatez, le dijo:

\- ¡Yo también la amaba, Theodore! ¡Era mi amiga! Y ella no hubiera querido que siguieras muerto por dentro porque se fue.-

Era más fácil decir que querían ser gamberros y luego acostarse, que admitir que Theodore no sentía estar traicionando a nadie cuando se acostaba con Hermione.

Y era más fácil volverlo un juego cuando ambos sabían que algo había cambiado.

Ese día, mientras él la vestía en amor y belleza, Theodore le había sonreído como sólo él sabía sonreír.

Con aquel diente imperfecto que Hermione primero quiso cambiar y luego se la pasó años extrañando.

Sí, algo había cambiado. Porque cada sonrisa torcida había sido para _ella._

Y ahora la despertaba Hermione. Y ella no sentía miedo o vergüenza _\- ni un poquito-_ porque aquella era su hermana y sus últimas palabras fueron "Cuida de él".

Hermione, mirando aquellos rasgos simétricos que aprendió amar, lanzó una silenciosa plegaria al infinito: _"¿Tú crees que podría cuidarlo mejor si no lo amara?"_

No hubo respuesta pero tampoco era como si la necesitara. Ya la sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Sólo que jamás creyó que le pasaría a ella.

Es todo.


	5. Cómo haces el Amor cuando estás Vivo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El resumen macabro de los acontecimientos que provocaron la primera "muerte" en Theodore Nott y los daños permanentes en la vida de Hermione. Porque todo es un proceso para llegar a la evolución de quiénes somos y en qué nos transformamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a Irene Garza, una mujer con habilidades fantabulosas en la fotomanipulación y a la que conseguí convencer, con su exiguo tiempo libre, de ayudarme para mi cumpleaños con una edición de mi Theodore Nott.
> 
> Irene, eres un Sol, me encanta tu trabajo, y me has inspirado mucho. Gracias.

**De Cómo Haces el Amor cuando estás Vivo (Por Primera vez)**

...

  
Theodore Nott aprendió desde muy pequeño que la soledad sería su destino y, muy pronto, entendió lo que eso significaba y por qué era lo mejor para él.

Él no pidió nacer, no buscó poder ni se auto-compadeció de su propia suerte, pero sabía que debía hacerse responsable de su camino desde el principio. Caminaba en la oscuridad y el precio que pagaba por querer algo distinto lo lastimaba a cada paso que daba.

Amaba a su madre. Era imposible no hacerlo, ya que ella era su única luz en un mundo desolado, donde él no tenía la menor esperanza de sobrevivir lo suficiente para ser libre. Además, ella tenía una luz en su interior tan poderosa, que confortaba cada corazón, cada tribulación o golpe con su mera presencia. Todo lo que Theodore no obtuvo del mundo, lo consiguió con ayuda, apoyo y amor de su progenitora. Para él, no había ninguna estrella, ningún sol que pudiera comparársele, pese a que, cuando él nació, las canas ya aparecían en su cabello oscuro y la mirada nítida y límpida que le heredó a su hijo estaba llena de sombras de sufrimiento y un profundo cansancio.

Cada día de su vida era una lucha constante y ella no pedía nada para sí misma. Aquello por lo que oraba diariamente a la magia, la luz y la esperanza, era una oportunidad para su único hijo, nacido tardíamente, y que ella no podía proteger más que con los máximos cuidados, y los más profundos consejos, porque ya no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo por sí sola, enfrentando al que era su marido.

No hubo sacrificio pequeño para tratar de evitar, en la medida de lo posible, que ninguno de los dos sufriera más de lo necesario. La señora Nott peleaba por su hijo pero Theodore no dejó de luchar por ella. Creció viendo a su madre deteriorarse lenta empero inexorablemente y aprendió a ocultar con más celo que ella su propio dolor: Su padre lo entrenó como soldado para una guerra infinita desde que él cumpliera los ocho años y jamás le dio un aliento, ninguna muestra de afecto y, sobre todo, le achacó todo lo malo que podía pasar en su vida, porque Theodore era sólo su chivo expiatorio, una víctima en la cual desquitarse y torturar para " _amoldarlo_ " a su manera.

El señor Nott siempre le dejó las cosas claras a Theodore: **"Yo necesito un ejército para conquistar el mundo mágico. Tú no eres mi hijo si no puedes ser mi soldado en esta Guerra Mágica"**.

Y Theodore, cada vez menos por sí mismo y mucho más por su madre, aceptó esa situación. Él no sabía si su padre fue siempre así y engañó al espíritu luminoso de su madre para que se casaran o, de pura casualidad, hubo un tiempo en que su padre amó a su madre, por muy egoísta que fuera ese amor.

De lo que siempre estuvo seguro y aprendió, como todo, a soportar el dolor de que el señor Nott nunca lo amó, ni lo amaría en ningún instante. Su padre jamás permitió que él se llenara de ilusiones de ningún tipo. Lo aisló de cualquier forma de socializar en el Mundo Mágico y sus únicos amigos eran hijos de mortífagos, por lo que Theodore no podía revelarles completamente sus sentimientos. 

La verdad es que Theodore se permitió querer sincera y honradamente tanto a Draco Malfoy como a Blaise Zabini, pero no cometió el error de demostrarlo frente a su padre. Ellos dos eran el único agarre a la realidad fuera de su espantoso "hogar" y Theodore luchó siempre por no perderlos, ya que, de todos los sangrepura que tenía permitido hablar, ningún otro se le hacía de fiar.

Porque Theodore no era como su padre. Si el señor Nott sólo se hubiera dedicado a lastimarlo a él y no a su madre, podría haberlo sido, lleno de rencor y resentimiento e inseguridades porque su padre podía amar a su madre y no a él. Se habría convertido en un ser oscuro, justificando pelear por lo que quería sin interesarle en lo más mínimo la otra persona y sintiendo que la vida le debía algo. Pero, como cualquier otro hombre que no conoce el poder del amor, el señor Nott cometió el gran error de maltratar también a la madre de Theodore, torturándola de formas más sutiles pero también más efectivas para mantenerla callada y dócil, una criatura de dulce visto que sólo podía salir de la cárcel de la casa de los Nott cuando el señor Nott quería dar una declaración de " _todo lo bueno que pasa en la Mansión Nott, una de las familias sangrepura más poderosas y exclusivas de la Sociedad Mágica._ "

Del profundo sufrimiento de su madre, y de todas las enseñanzas que ella le dejara, Theodore aprendió a amar, y, a diferencia de su padre, aprendió a respetar a los demás y entender el verdadero valor de las personas, de las cosas, de la vida misma.

Al principio como gesto de rebeldía y luego por puro interés, consiguió investigar sobre los muggles y, espabilado e inteligente como pocos, comprendió qué era lo que realmente sucedía detrás del prejuicio de los que nacieron en familias completamente mágicas y los que no.

El padre de Theodore torturaba a su hijo no sólo de forma física o psicológica, sino, como Voldemort, trató de apoderarse con la legeremancia de toda la mente y de toda la identidad de su hijo para convertirlo en su marioneta. Falló. El impulso de su vástago por vivir y encontrar una solución para su madre y para sí mismo era demasiado grande para quitarle la esperanza sólo porque su padre era un monstruo. Así que Theodore se pasó años blindando su armadura, observando a su alrededor, buscando siempre ocultarse, ser discreto, invisible, hasta que encontraba la manera de ocultar su verdadera existencia al mundo, para que éste no se la exigiera de vuelta.

Y el primer paso que dio hacía esa libertad fue cuando se le "permitió" ir a Hogwarts. Aunque al Patriarca Nott no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera tan alejado de su "entrenamiento", el peso de la tradición del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería era demasiado fuerte para resistirle. Además, cada año Theodore recibía instrucciones de labores y observaciones como infiltrado en el Castillo para que se pudiera seguir con la guerra que el señor Nott quería realizar, siempre devoto de Voldemort, pero, también, con toda su amplia ambición, deseoso de obtener más poder para sí mismo. De esos años sólo se puede decir que Theodore aceptó por sus propias razones y buscó incansablemente no darle ventajas a su propio torturador. No le quedaba más que resignarse a que su padre nunca lo amaría, pero, para defender su propia estabilidad y amor propio, tampoco asumió con él ningún tipo de lealtad ni sentimiento de afinidad. 

Para Theodore, el señor Nott era el enemigo poderoso que tenía que solapar y resistir hasta que pudiera vencerlo. No lo llamaba padre y cuando tenía que hacerlo, había un acento distintivo de una fuerter lejanía emocional, una cierta burla ácida que, aquellos que no lo conocían, jamás conseguían entender.

Así las cosas, para nada se imaginó, de todas formas, que recibiría algo más de su estadía en el Colegio. Y que su vida cambiaría tanto en el latido de un corazón o en el suspiro de una respiración.

Él recuerda todas sus primeras veces con ella. Porque todas fueron primeras veces, ya que después de conocerse no se separaron, pero también, porque para él, todas esas memorias constituían la mayor parte de su felicidad, pese a todo lo que tenía encima.

Después de que ella muriera, él repasaba sin descanso todas esas memorias, todos sus momentos felices. Lo que le acosó tras su muerte no fue sólo el dolor, sino el vacío. 

Había amado con todo su corazón a dos personas en la vida y sus vidas se habían sesgado al mismo tiempo y por el mismo hombre que él pudo amar y que aprendió a odiar con tanto ímpetu, porque era lo que merecía, porque no le trajo a su vástago nada más que desgracias, angustias, desesperación, odio, sufrimiento. 

Y aunque él mató a las dos únicas personas que hacían que Theodore se sintiese realmente vivo, no pudo borrar la estela de ese amor. Al final, él mismo se dio cuenta que estaba desperdiciando su vida en sentimientos de un odio absurdo, puesto que eso no resolvía su situación y sólo empañaba lo que siempre consideró importante no dejar pasar.

Resiliente, decidido, aunque se sentía amargo, se obligó a sí mismo a quitarle el poder que tenía sobre él su pasado y, sobre todo, su apellido. Se esforzó en salir de la oscuridad donde su padre quiso volver a encadenarlo pero hubo algo que no cambió: Estuvo solo. Quería estarlo. Sus amigos pensaron que era por la guerra y la pérdida y su incomprensión del mundo sin Arian, ya que ya no sabía cómo vivir sin ella, pero sólo tenían razón en parte. 

La verdadera razón de su aislamiento era porque, cuando estaba sin gente alrededor, se sentía lleno de ella. La recordaba como si estuviera junto a él todo el tiempo, jamás la sintió muerta. Le dolía voltear a verla y no ver su reflejo de vida, más sentía en su corazón que ella estaba ahí y no se iría. Y para él, eso era más que suficiente. Lo habían hecho pedazos tantas veces que aquel dolor, sordo, terrible, invalidante, sólo era el regreso a su tumba, de la que sólo salió para dos personas.

Ni siquiera mató a su padre por lo que hizo. Eso sorprendió al resto del mundo y le hizo sentir un aguijón de nostalgia: Arian lo habría comprendido.

Nott hijo no mató a Nott padre porque la muerte hubiera sido un regalo para aquel ente. En cambio, sin ninguna emoción, preparó todo para que su padre no sólo se fuera a Azkaban, sino que le dieran el beso del dementor. Y después, simplemente, se olvidó de él. Mientras que cada día iba a las lápidas juntas de las dos mujeres Nott en su vida y hablaba al viento con ellas y les llevaba flores, no volvió a mencionar a su progenitor. A veces los otros querían que hablara de eso y podía notar su perplejidad porque no se encendía o apagaba en lo absoluto con el tema. 

Simplemente, el interés no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, empezaba a darse cuenta que los recuerdos de Arian no eran suficientes. Lo llenaban para no sentirse muerto por dentro, pero no lo hacían vivir. 

Ella ya no estaba, todos sus planes quedaron rotos y él seguía vivo. Seguía vivo porque sabía que podía vivir y que ella no le perdonaría que se quitara la vida para separarlos por la eternidad, pero no le quedaba mecha, fuego o chispa. No sentía nada. No era nadie.

Y un día decidió seguir adelante. Pero, primero, dejó entrar todo su dolor, todo lo que estaba negando para no matarse solo de dolor. Tenía que enfrentar lo que había perdido para poder aceptarlo y entender hacía dónde debía dirigirse. Tenía que aceptar que ya no era la misma persona para poder reconstruirse y, de ser posible, empezar a vivir de nuevo.

Sabía que, al enfrentar sus demonios y su realidad, viviría en un infierno. Pero, en cierto modo, estaba curtido: Siempre había vivido así.

Conoció a Arian cuando ambos tenían 11 años. Él se la pasaba observando a todos los escogidos para estudiar su primer año en Hogwarts, con más o menos interés, cuando captó su mirada. 

Arian, a sus once años, tenía el cabello oscuro desmelenado, como si se lo hubiera cepillado, pero no tuviera intención alguna de definirlo. A él le dio cierta gracia eso, porque notaba que ella sabía lo que era evidente: Su cabello, independientemente de lo que hiciera con él, seguía amoldando su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos tenían una intensidad y profundidad que había sido lo que llamó su atención, pero ella no estudiaba nada, aparentemente, por demasiado tiempo, ya que, una vez que absorbía el objeto de su interés, apartaba la mirada y no permitía ninguna conexión con el resto. 

Los iris de aquellos ojos eran color caramelo, de aquellos que, según la luz, eran marrones, color miel o ligeramente verdes, y almendrados, pero intensificados con cejas gruesas y expresivas.

Su porte era ligeramente arrogante y Theo podía percibir que tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y que era pulcra y elegante, su túnica del Colegio no tenía manchas ni bordes ni hilillos sueltos siquiera y usaba unos guantes de piel ajustados que seguramente la habían protegido del frío. Su bufanda era negro con gris y combinaba perfectamente con el negro de su vestimenta.

En aquella impresión, Theodore advirtió su belleza, pero lo que más le gustó fue la impresión de su carácter: Arian podía ser una niña pero se notaba que sabía perfectamente lidiar con quienes quisieran influir en ella. Podía tener sus mismos once años, y sin embargo parecía mayor. Él, quién sabía mejor que nadie lo que es envejecer antes de tiempo, supo de inmediato que ella era igual: No le interesaban las ilusiones, quería la verdad.

Añadió mentalmente cómo hablar con ella después y ver si quedaban en casas diferentes y, en ese momento, sintió el peso de su mirada.

Theodore estaba acostumbrado a disimular todas sus reacciones y pretender que no estaba atento pero lo estaba, todo el tiempo. Draco y Blaise se quejaban mucho por eso, porque con Theodore no podía haber secretos. Él siempre estaba a un paso adelante o dos de cualquier cosa y aunque pagó duramente por ese don, él sabía perfectamente cuando pasaba algo en lo que estaba involucrado. Por eso, la mirada de Arian no le tomó por sorpresa y hasta se permitió cambiar de posición para que ella pudiera observarle, de modo que él pudiera advertir si seguía mirándole.

En aquel momento, si se sintió abrumado por la mirada de ella. Comprendió de forma instantánea que su interés despertó el suyo y sintió como la sangre subía a su propio rostro, porque su verdadera personalidad tenía algo de timidez y no le gustaba ser observado, aunque había conseguido hacer las paces con ello.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall los llamó para ser escogidos por el Sombrero Seleccionador y su tribulación desapareció, sobre todo porque Draco y Blaise, leyendo a su amigo, comprendieron que podían acercarse a él, sobre todo porque ellos habían terminado de hacer ""relaciones sociales y de contacto", algo que Theodore no podía ni quería hacer.

En esa Ceremonia de Selección, Arian fue llamada primero que él. No pudo evitar advertir el modo en que ella caminaba, tranquila, un paso por delante del otro, discreta y aún así, captando la atención de otros.

El apellido de ella le llamó la atención desde el principio. 

**Blackthorn.**

Su padre le había hablado de todas las líneas de sangre mágicas conocidas. Se conocía de memoria el libro de su ancestro porque su padre se lo hizo recitar hasta que no tuvo que abofetearle debido a que olvidaba nombres.

Por una vez, no se acordó del dolor de esas ocasiones, sino del conocimiento. Era algo útil, al fin y al cabo y Theodore prefería pensar ese tipo de cosas de esa manera, para no volverse loco.

El apellido Blackthorn no era sangrepura por completo, pero tampoco era muggle por completo. 

Había una historia extensa detrás de esa familia, pero Theo sabía que no eran muchos los descendientes de esa rama de la magia y nada tenían que ver con la Rama Black, de la que su propio amigo, Draco, tenía, por su madre Narcissa, alguien que él mismo quería mucho.

Theodore sintió por primera vez el miedo de que aquella chica se alejara de él. Slytherin rara vez aceptaba miembros cuyos familiares no tuvieran completamente sangre no-mágica en sus venas, por mucho que una parte de su linaje lo mereciera y había que tener una serie de características para que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidiera sobre ello. 

Él, incluso aunque hubiera querido no estar en Slytherin, sabía muy bien que no entraría en ninguna de las otras Casas, por su pasado, su presente y el que sería muy pronto su futuro. 

Pensaba que ya se había resignado a perderlo todo y no tener una vida pero, cuando Arian Blackthorn se sentó en aquella silla y se le puso el Sombrero en la cabeza, él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella quedara en Slytherin, a su lado.

Aquel deseo le dio miedo pero a la vez, lo alivió: Seguía vivo. Su padre no podía quitarle sus emociones ni sus ganas de vivir.Y parecía que al mundo no le importaba mucho si vivía un poco: 

Arian llegó a Slytherin y él también, cuando le tocó el turno.

Ese día ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y se comprendieron. Theodore supo que su vida había cambiado.

Pero así como fue para ambos una bendición, también fue una relación que requirió un extraordinariamente doloroso sacrificio en todos los sentidos. Él nunca dejó de amarla y ella menos a él, pero sus aventuras fueron amargas y rara vez encontraron apoyo ni en su Casa, ni fuera de ella. A Theodore le costó mucho poder sincerarse con ella sobre su propia familia y situación porque no quería que su horrible pasado y presente la alejara de él y a ella le costó no guardarle secretos. Porque Arian no sólo daba la impresión de ser misteriosa: Lo era y estaba llena de secretos, uno más grande que el anterior.

Así que sí, todas las primeras veces de Theodore fueron con ella. La lealtad y la confianza fue lo que los salvó de los muchos problemas de ambos para esconder su relación y aún así mantenerla. Porque los chicos son chicos y las chicas son chicas y ninguno de los dos era mal parecido.

Blaise fue el primero en enterarse de la relación de Theodore con Arian porque Blaise cometió el error de querer seducirla. Blaise la encontraba atractiva y a Arian le caía bien pero Blaise nunca distinguía ni quería distinguir que había matices de " _Me agradas._ " y no todos eran sobre atracción sexual o sentimental.

En esos tiempos, Zabini era un seductor armado por su madre y, para él, Arian era un reto. 

No es que no la respetara o que no le tuviera afecto, pero para él, que no sabía que Arian ya tenía una relación, ella era alguien con quien quería probar su sexualidad e, incluso, si se daba, salir con ella un par de veces. No quería nada serio, pero el día en que Blaise rebasó el límite y casi la besa, Theodore le hizo un Petrificus Totalus. Sólo el cariño que Theo le tenía a Blaise lo salvó: A cualquier otro, lo habría hecho pedazos. 

En cuanto Arian pudo calmarse y calmar a Theodore, hubo que explicarle a su amigo, bajo Juramento Inquebrantable, la situación y hacerle jurar que no volvería a intentar hacer nada parecido con su amiga.

Blaise se quedó estupefacto, y, siendo honestos, muy avergonzado y después de ese incidente, Blaise y ella terminaron siendo amigos primero y casi hermanos después.

Draco tampoco se enteró por la vía directa: Él notó primero que nadie que Theodore se comportaba, incluso en público, de una manera muy específica con Arian y empezó a "tratar de ayudar" al solitario de su amigo a que se decidiera a cortejar a Arian. 

El resultado fue desastroso: Para cuando supo que estaban juntos, Arian ya se escabullía de su Dormitorio para dormir al lado de Theodore, aunque, en ese tiempo, sin tocarse. 

Draco no se escandalizó precisamente, porque estaba curado de espantos con Theodore, pero si montó en cólera porque no se lo habían contado. No fue hasta que le explicaron por qué era necesario salvaguardar su secreto, que Draco mismo juró no revelarle la verdad a nadie.

Y eso les hizo la vida más fácil, puesto que la cama de Theodore estaba en medio de la de Blaise y Draco en el dormitorio de los chicos y eran ellos quienes custodiaban la habitación para que nadie supiera que Arian rara vez dormía en su cama y, si lo hacía, de todas maneras contaba con hechizos defensivos, reveladores y magia avanzada. Parecía paranoia, pero no lo era en lo absoluto: Todos ellos sabían que se jugaban la vida si el Patriarca Nott se enteraba que Theodore tenía un romance, con quien fuera.

Arian no siempre fue tan segura como Hermione pensaba. De lo que Theodore sabía, Arian fue criada en un orfanato debido a que su familia mágica había sido asesinada y ella misma había sufrido mucho intentando protegerse a sí misma y a sus pocas amigas del lugar, que, poco a poco, fueron marchándose, dejándola sola. Empero, la experiencia de Arian fue muy distinta a la de Tom Riddle: nunca violentó a los huérfanos, no se metía en problemas ni era líder de "cambios" en el lugar, porque era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que estaba en desventaja y quería mejorar su situación, no empeorarla.

Con el tiempo, consiguió trabajos en el Mundo Mágico para poder vivir lejos de aquellos lugares incluso si era menor de edad y los propios profesores de Hogwarts tenían encargos para ella de manera que pudiera superar aquella etapa de su vida y se pudiera hacer independiente. Pero le hicieron prometer a Arian que no lo comentaría, ya que eso daría pie a comentarios de favoritismo en el castillo y al principio, ni siquiera Theodore tenía alguna idea, hasta que ella misma se lo comentó. Fue duro para ella contarle, porque confiaba en él pero el secreto no era suyo para contarlo.

En sus años de relación, el problema de la comunicación fue constante entre ellos. Los dos deseaban que el otro fuera feliz, y los dos ponían todo de su parte para que su relación funcionara, pero no podían controlar a su entorno.

Uno de los problemas más graves que enfrentaron como pareja fue cuando Daphne le pidió a Theodore que la acompañara como su primer pareja sexual. Daphne no estaba enamorada de Theodore ni él de ella y la intención de ambos era la misma: Descubrir lo que era el sexo, cometer todos los errores posibles hasta entender qué hacía falta y entonces ir con su respectiva pareja a hacer lo que deseaban.

Ya para entonces el perfeccionismo de Theodore estaba muy arraigado en él y, dado que hacía poco tiempo Arian le había pedido que avanzaran un paso más allá en su relación, él quiso que para ella fuera perfecto. Sabía que su novia necesitaba mucho más amor del que solía manifestar que necesitaba y él mismo quería tener la seguridad de que podía hacer aquello de la forma correcta.

Pero precisamente por esa situación, le hizo daño a Arian y casi la pierde por un tiempo.

Tan preocupado estaba él por la situación, que no reflexionó que Daphne era buena amiga de Arian. Por supuesto, Daphne le explicó inocentemente su idea a Arian y le dijo que Theodore había aceptado. En cierto modo, no era del todo así, ya que Theodore dijo "Lo voy a pensar" pero Daphne sentía cierta ansiedad por la situación y, sin saber, sometió a Arian al peor de los interrogatorios, preguntándole qué debía ponerse y qué pensaba del asunto.

Arian no acudió a Theodore inmediatamente. Fue Blaise quien le avisó que Arian llevaba ya mucho tiempo en el baño y que, debido a que no podía entrar al baño de mujeres, había averiguado con una de sus amantes que ella "estaba vomitando como si algo le hubiera sentado mal". La chica quiso saber si podía ayudarla y Arian no fue descortés con esta persona, pero rechazó la ayuda y la dejó preocupada porque "Tu amiga es ruda, jamás la he visto ponerse así y por primera vez la vi bañada en lágrimas, mejor ve a ver qué le pasa."

Theodore tuvo que recurrir a todo su amor, recursos y disculpas y cambios para que ella entendiera lo que pasaba. Esa fue otra primera vez con Arian. Blackthorn jamás había llorado enfrente suyo por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado entre ellos y la verdad es que ninguna de sus peleas habían alcanzado ese extremo ni se había sentido hecho polvo al verla derrumbarse. Arian no paraba de llorar mientras explicaba cómo se había sentido después de enterarse de algo así y hasta le preguntó si él no estaba pensando en que ambos se separaran. Le pidió que aclarara la situación, porque el dolor que la hizo sentir la estaba matando.

Ese fue el día en que Theodore se juró a sí mismo que, dentro de lo posible, sería la última vez que la haría llorar, consciente o inconscientemente. Habló con Daphne, le dijo que no podía ayudarle y después de que la relación de ambos volvió a su cauce, él preparó su primera noche con su novia, aceptando que no sería perfecto pero que eso lo haría mejor.

Y por ella no escondió las cicatrices de los golpes de su padre, sino que permitió que su amor y su magia lo curara, y también permitió detalles imperfectos en su esencia, porque ella entendió lo que él, envuelto en la toxicidad de su vida, no reconocía: No necesitaba ser perfecto para ser amado, no necesitaba no tener cicatrices para seguir adelante y no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Theodore no necesitaba una cámara fotográfica o mágica para recordar a Arian. La veía en cada libro, cada momento, cada luz, cada nuevo recuerdo. Conforme pasó el tiempo, después de su muerte, cuando Hermione y él empezaron con las "trastadas" él empezó a asimilar la muerte de Arian Blackthorn como una integración de lo que fue en vida y lo que significaba para él en la muerte. Sexualmente se volvió más activo después de perderla porque quería encontrar algo que lo volviera a emocionar pero, por más que lo intentó, no ocurrió hasta que decidió cruzar esa línea con Hermione.

Hermione no lo sabía aún, pero Theodore estaba enamorado de ella desde antes de que ambos cruzaran miradas y palabras por aquel libro. Admiraba su inteligencia, la encontraba guapa y digna y también le gustaba su carácter. Arian lo supo desde el principio, por supuesto, y cuando Theodore dejó claro lo mucho que la amaba a ella, fue Arian misma quien le preguntó _"¿Por qué no invitas a Granger a salir? Sería bueno para ti."_

Él respondió con calma que no lo hacía ni lo haría porque Arian estaba allí y se sintió en un universo de algodón cuando su novia le dijo que comprendía eso, pero que ella aprendió que limitarlo a sólo ella podía llegar a redundar en un egoísmo que nada tenía que ver con el compromiso de ambos.

Theodore la miró largamente, porque para entonces la conocía y le preguntó: 

-¿Tú estarías con alguien más si yo hablara con Hermione?-

Arian no respondió inmediatamente y él comprendió que lo estaba pensando con seriedad, no por hacer una pausa teatral. La respuesta de ella, como todas, fue honesta:

\- No lo creo.- manifestó.- A mí me basta y me sobra contigo a mi lado. Theodore le dirigió su sonrisa de medio lado, esa que sólo reservaba para ella y preguntó:- ¿Te gusta alguien más que yo? ¿Puedes ver la belleza de otros chicos?-

Arian lo volvió a pensar y contestó:- Creo que sí. Harry Potter se me hace agradable a la vista, Blaise es muy guapo y hay un par de chicos en Ravenclaw que son lindos y me podrían caer bien.-Theodore continuó:- ¿Y saldrías con ellos?- Arian entonces no se tardó en responder:

\- No. Yo estoy contigo porque quiero estar contigo y, aunque puedo ver al resto del mundo, ellos no significan nada si tú no estás. Si me preguntas esto por Hermione Granger, yo te diría que para mí eso no tiene que ver. Ustedes dos tienen cosas en común y si eso te ayuda, adelante. De todas formas, que estés con ella no tiene que ver conmigo. No te desharás de mí.- 

Theodore recordaba que ella sonrió de esa manera que siempre tuvo, llena de tanto amor y dulzura que siempre le daban ganas de besarla cuando la veía. Y lo hizo. Besarla. 

Luego le dijo:

\- Me gusta Hermione Granger. Es agradable. Pero mientras estés tú, no puedo salir con ella, ni con nadie. No porque no me agraden, sino porque con quien yo quiero estar, es contigo. No con nadie más, por guapo o inteligente que sea.-

Ella se río y lo besó con alegría. Y Theodore siempre detenía ese recuerdo ya que dolía demasiado recordar la risa de su mujer. Arian siempre había reído como debía reír la lluvia y era un sonido que extrañaba con más intensidad que un director de orquesta el sonido de la música.

Theodore sabía que la partida de Arian era inevitable. Ambos se habían preparado por muchos años para perder al otro en infinidad de circunstancias. Nadie tiene la vida comprada y menos en la Guerra. Pero él había creído que, una vez ésta acabara, él y ella podrían vivir todo lo felices que se pudiera. Tomó la decisión de ir hasta el final con ella el día que Arian, disfrazada de enfermera, fue a "atender" a la madre de Theo. En realidad, aquella reunión fue orquestada con la intención de que su madre conociera a su prometida. Arian había llorado de emoción al conocer a su suegra y le había dicho bajito que ahora sabía de dónde había heredado Theodore aquellos ojos tan distintivos.

Y su madre había llorado de felicidad y había acariciado sus mejillas, dándole las gracias por amar tanto a su hijo.

En ese momento, Theodore sintió que todo valía la pena. Que su padre podría abofetearlo, escupirlo, desgarrarlo y aún así él no se quejaría si con eso podía salvarlas, a las dos.

Porque su madre era su pilar, pero Arian se había convertido en su vida. Y ambas, representaban el futuro, uno luminoso, grande.

Theodore se atrevió, por fin, a pensar que tenía un camino. Pensó que podía dar sitio al amor en su corazón.

Y su padre destrozó en un solo día todas sus ilusiones.

Theodore se derrumbó tras aquello. Dejó de hablar, de comer, de mirar a nadie, dejó de respirar, casi. Estuvo convaleciente igual que Hermione (por sus propias razones) en el Hospital de San Mungo, y se desconectó por completo de la realidad que lo había golpeado con tal dureza.

Hasta que una noche, después de añorarla más de lo que podía soportar, ella vino a él en un sueño.

Theodore quiso decirle muchas cosas. Incluso en sueños sintió su pecho hincharse con todo lo que traía por dentro, y sintió su corazón latir con la vida que ella le había dado. Pero, por una vez, no pudo hablar. Arian lo estrechó en sus brazos y lo besó y él sintió que iría con ella hasta dónde se lo permitiera. Le pidió que se lo llevara, que por favor lo liberara de aquel sufrimiento. Entonces la vio sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

\- Éste camino no es para ti todavía, Theodore.- oyó su voz con más claridad que nada en el mundo.- Todavía tienes mucho camino que recorrer. Ve con ella, Theodore... te necesita y la necesitas. No te sientas culpable de vivir con ella lo que no vives conmigo. Así es como debe ser. No pienses que me entristeceré. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, ¿Me lo prometes?-

Sintió como su pecho se liberaba y empezaba a llorar de nuevo, gritando su angustia en sollozos desgarradores. Pero aquella mirada color caramelo no dejaba dudas, ni lo miraba con menos amor.

\- Así es como debe de ser.- Repitió Arian.- No es un Adiós, Theodore. Nos volveremos a ver... todos juntos. Te lo prometo.-

Él había querido seguir gritando, suplicando que ella no se fuera. Pero, lentamente, como un faro difuminándose en el atardecer durante una tormenta, su figura desapareció.

Theodore despertó, en la cama de hospital donde se pudría hacía meses. Y, con la cabeza embotada, oyó a Draco:

\- ¡Blaise!, ¡Corre por la enfermera! Está vivo. Qué bien, porque si no despertaba, lo mataba.-


	6. Hay Distintas Formas de Amar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El otro Lado de la Historia continúa la narración: Hablemos de cómo fue para Blaise Zabini la situación, puesto que estaba más involucrado que ningún otro.

Blaise no recordaba que hubiera habido un solo día de su vida donde no estuviera enamorado de Theodore Nott. Ésta puede ser una verdad fuerte y extraña por aceptar para aquellos que no fueran Slytherin o no lo conocieran bien, pero era una realidad con la que Draco lidiaba cada vez que los dos hablaban del tema y éste no se cansaba de decirle que dejara de importunarlo con detalles que lo hacían sentir profundamente incómodo. No es que el rubio fuera insensible con los sentimientos del que consideraba como una especie de hermano menor y menos teniendo que ver con su otro hermano, Theo, pero Draco pasaba demasiado tiempo con ambos y era demasiado necesitado de atención y estrellato para soportar las miradas de Blaise hacía Theodore todo el tiempo.

Ellos eran amigos desde que nacieron y por obra de Narcisa Malfoy más que nada. De las tres madres era la única con suficiente poder e influencia mágica en la Sociedad para tomar esa clase de decisión y la amiga más sincera que tenía la propia madre de Theodore. Blaise había sido el primer niño de los tres en nacer y Galatea Zabini, quién era una importante aliada política de la familia Malfoy en ese tiempo, lo dejó, desde que nació, al cuidado y servicio de los elfos domésticos comandados por Narcisa. Ella adoptó al niño en cierto modo, pues no estaba en su educación descuidar a ningún bebé mágico, aunque no fuera su responsabilidad y pese a que jamás intimó ni sintió afinidad alguna por la madre de Blaise, el niño supo conquistar su corazón, sobre todo por la gran tragedia de su vida, la completa y absoluta indiferencia de parte de su madre tras su nacimiento. 

Blaise se quedó huérfano de padre a los tres meses de edad y en práctica Galatea nunca tuvo un gesto de afecto para él. La verdad es que ella no lo veía como hijo, sino como inversión y de toda la colección de sus maridos, amantes y mecenas, había escogido al mago más guapo, aquel que tuviera el apellido sangrelimpia más poderoso y con el mayor renombre y fortuna en la aristocracia italiana para fijar su propia influencia. Su proceder como viuda negra, según admitía el propio Blaise, fue impecable: Sedujo con mucha gracia a su padre, lo hechizó con su belleza y ciertas pócimas manufacturadas para el caso, lo embarcó en diferentes proyectos de envergadura que le convenían, y por último se embarazó y planeó su asesinato tras asegurarse que tenía a su progenie asegurada. Así, Blaise Zabini se convirtió en otro más de sus logros que podía presumir, recibir elogios y atención, pero que, tras serle útil, lo desechaba sin el menor remordimiento. Hay que reconocer que nunca le puso un dedo encima y tampoco es que se esforzara en hacerle la vida miserable, pero no tuvo que hacerlo: Blaise nació con la personalidad apasionada de su padre y, obviamente, toda su belleza, así que su camino siempre estuvo plagado de personas que deseaban poseerlo pero sin desearle ningún afecto, amor o simpatía realmente sinceros. Galatea siempre miró por encima de su hombro a todos los que la rodeaban, sin preocuparle si lo que sentían los otros por ella era simpatía, envidia, odio o rencor, ya que todas esas emociones satisfacían su ego y le conseguían mayor poder, pero el fondo del corazón de su hijo era completamente diferente. Blaise no quería ser admirado, temido, ni siquiera envidiado: Lo que él quería era ser amado y necesitado, realmente tomado en cuenta. Y el problema es que eso no fue nunca posible puesto que no importaba con quién intimara, ninguno de ellos escapaba del círculo de influencia de su madre, quien era la que escogía qué papel jugaban en la familia Zabini. Y claro, ¿Quién era Blaise para contradecirla? No importaba lo que él dijera, jamás estaban de acuerdo, puesto que siempre fueron tan diferentes.

De hecho, Blaise apenas tenía rasgos de Galatea, más que la inconsciente insolencia de su porte y cierto parecido en sus rasgos, que, por lo demás, eran exóticos. Mientras Galatea ostentaba una piel marfileña, unos impresionantes ojos oscuros y un cabello rubio platinado tan largo, suave y sedoso como el de una sirena de cuento de hadas, y una estatura promedio, Blaise tenía una piel de chocolate oscuro, el cabello rizado, más bien castaño y un par de ojos color champán de pestañas tan largas que eran la envidia de cualquier mujer. 

Durante su infancia, Blaise no recordó muchos momentos con su madre. Durante su nacimiento y su desarrollo no estuvo con ella, ya que tenía un aya, una nodriza para darle pecho y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de los Malfoy ya que Galatea celebraba interminables reuniones con los sangrepura de Inglaterra y claro, donde había política, estaba Lucius, a veces acompañado por Narcisa, muchas veces solo. Así que Blaise estaba más acostumbrado a llamar "hogar" a la Mansión Malfoy y de hecho confiaba más en la servidumbre de los amigos políticos de su madre que en aquellos que vigilaban -y limitaban- su proceder en la que era su casa. Curiosamente, también conoció a la madre de Theodore antes que él mismo, puesto que ella se refugiaba en las reuniones de mujeres de la Casa Malfoy con Narcisa del maltrato de su marido Terence, que además también era el mejor amigo de Lucius Malfoy. 

Blaise había cumplido casi su primer año de vida cuando Theodore nació. Él no lo recordó después, por supuesto, pero la madre de Theodore y la propia Narcisa le contaron en una ocasión que, cuando Skadi Nott había puesto a su hijo en una canasta de mimbre al lado suyo para vigilarlo mientras hacía costura al lado del mayor ventanal de las habitaciones privadas de Narcisa Malfoy, Blaise entró en ese momento a la habitación. Había estado jugando y traía la ropa alborotada y algo sucia. Su risa alertó a las mujeres y Skadi, por costumbre, empezó a regañarlo y lo atrajo hacía sí, diciéndole que su madre se enfadaría si percibía que sus ropas estaban así de descuidadas. Blaise había hecho gorgoritos mientras ella lo limpiaba y fue entonces cuando Theo respondió con un particular silbido. 

Skadi contaba que Blaise se había asombrado y, curioso, se acercó para mirar mejor a aquel nuevo elemento en su cotidianeidad. Ambos niños se miraron y Narcisa se río porque, como todos, Blaise cayó bajo el hechizo de los preciosos ojos azules del hijo de Skadi.

Debido a la mala memoria de los bebés en esos años, Blaise no pudo nunca saber cómo fue realmente aquel momento, aunque secretamente buscó formas de encontrar el recuerdo en su mente, pero la anécdota nunca salió de su cabeza, porque Skadi le había contado que, aunque Blaise había quedado fascinado por la mirada de Theodore, fue el bebé quien había alargado su manita izquierda para tocar la mejilla de Blaise. Y esa conexión, aquel primer contacto, era algo que los había acercado y que lo hacía creer que, tal vez, en otra vida, Blaise y él pudieron haber tenido una oportunidad.

Si alguien en quien Blaise hubiera realmente confiado le preguntara qué sintió al lado de Theodore todos aquellos años de convivencia, él no habría respondido sobre un solo sentimiento. Y esto fue debido a que, si bien Blaise se enamoró perdidamente de Theodore desde el principio, Theodore no lo amaba de la misma manera. ¿Lo quería? Oh, sí, muchísimo. Theodore no era una persona especialmente amorosa y nunca pudo serlo por su dolorosa crianza pero debajo de su capa de persona fría y con un envidiable autocontrol, Theodore experimentaba la vida de una forma especialmente intensa y Blaise formó parte de su vida de una forma imprescindible. Para Theo, dentro de su soledad y el profundo sufrimiento y carencia emocional, Blaise fue una alegría y un confort tanto en su helada infancia, los aventureros años de su vida en Hogwarts, los maduros años de su felicidad en su relación con Arian y después de ella, uno de los únicos puntos de verdadero cariño y amistad que tuvo y que lo ayudaron a seguir tras perderlo todo. Sin embargo, aunque Theodore Nott lo amaba mucho, el amor de él hacía Blaise era más bien filial y aunque eventualmente confió en él lo suficiente para dormir con él y guardar en él parte de la esperanza y el motor que lo hacía sentirse más o menos sensible a la Vida, hasta en sus apasionados y fieros encuentros sexuales Theodore sólo expresaba la necesidad de aferrarse a todo lo bueno que todavía le quedaba. 

Además, Blaise sabía que no podía echárselo en cara y no sólo porque Theodore nunca se aprovechó de los sentimientos de su amigo a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que Blaise sentía. Blaise no amó a una persona en su vida nada más: Por extraño que pueda parecer, desarrolló la misma cercanía y sintonía con Arian cuando la conoció. Él tardó mucho en entender los por qués, los cómos y y hasta los qués. Ningún integrante de la casa de Slytherin tenía realmente una familia sana y estable pero de todos ellos, Blaise y Theodore fueron los más desafortunados en cuanto a su entorno familiar se refería. Draco, en comparación, había salido bien parado, ya que, si bien Lucius era cruel, amoral y soberbio, amaba tanto a su hijo como a su esposa y Draco nunca sintió el helado filo del desprecio por parte de ninguno de sus dos padres. Narcisa amaba a Draco como solo una madre puede llegar a querer y Skadi también lo quería, así que Draco era más bien inmaduro y bravucón porque estaba acostumbrado a una vida de opulencia y a obtener todo lo que quería dentro de lo posible (y también dentro de lo que quizá no era posible pero si adaptable). En cambio, Blaise, que no tenía padre y cuya madre era un témpano de hielo, le costó mucho entender qué era el amor en todos los sentidos, pues su única referencia era la propia pareja Malfoy, que de alguna manera eran sus padres adoptivos y la situación de Skadi Nott, cuya cruenta vida era un emblema de todo-lo-que-nadie-nunca-debe-aceptar-ni-soportar.

Así las cosas, Blaise supo cómo se sentía por Theodore pero no lo que significaba realmente. Y Theodore no pudo explicarse a sí mismo tampoco hasta mucho después, cuando aprendió y existió a través, por y, para Arian Blackthorn, quien estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones. Ellos tres representaban la mayor vulnerabilidad y el mayor milagro mágico en algún sentido, pues los tres habían sido maltratados, dañados y marcados en gran medida por las circunstancias de su entorno, empero, los tres habían sido bendecidos con la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas. Porque Blaise, que fue educado para ser un seductor y un engatusador de personas, siempre a la merced del juicio de su despiadada madre, encontró un refugio a su hambre de cariño en Theodore, quien consiguió paliar su depresiva parte emocional al proteger y tratar de entender al desvalido y sensible Blaise. Y juntos se complementaron para albergar a Draco y de ese modo mesurar su arrogancia y egoísmo, volviéndolo más amable y más humano.

Empero, ninguno de ellos estuvo realmente completo hasta que Theodore encontró a Arian y Arian lo encontró a él. Y aunque Blaise nunca pudo explicar o ponerle nombre a lo que él entendió, vivió y superó al lado de ellos, mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Arian pudo tener su propio cierre al entender en toda su belleza lo que ellos eran y lo que siempre serían a pesar de todo. 

Para poder explicarlo es necesario hacerlo desde el principio. Blaise y Theodore se asumieron como hermanos pese a que no había dos personas más diferentes porque dentro de sus limitaciones existía en ambos tanto la voluntad como la necesidad de complementar y llenar sus vacíos y carencias. Cuando Galatea Zabini deshacía a Blaise con sus comentarios incisivos sobre su apariencia, o lo vapuleaba o lo hacía llorar con total frialdad por sus intentos de acercarse, era Theodore quien buscaba maneras de explicarle a Blaise por qué las cosas sucedían de ese modo y por qué no debería importarle. La necesidad de Blaise de dejar sentir dolor llenaba a Theodore de la necesidad de entender cómo llegar a un acuerdo con ese sentimiento, de modo que Blaise dejara de llorar o ambos se sintieran más solitarios y destrozados de lo que normalmente se sentían. Y cuando Theodore, que era incapaz de llorar y de expresar su miedo, su debilidad y lo que de verdad sentía, se aislaba y se refugiaba al apartarse de todo y de todos para poder lidiar con su propia oscuridad personal, era el amor de Blaise, su forma de reír y de hacerlo sentir necesario y valorado lo que conseguía que Theodore volviera a la realidad. Entonces los dos se hacían compañía e inventaban diversos juegos en los cuales se comunicaban de una forma cómplice y secreta en la cual, al privarla de otros componentes, protegían y hacían especial su amistad y la hacían duradera. 

A su vez, cuando a Draco se le subía a la cabeza toda la atención, apoyo y alabanzas y lisonjas de los otros para ganarse el favor de sus padres, el ver que la verdadera amistad y cariño de Theodore y Blaise no tenían nada que ver con los reflectores y la admiración en realidad vacía del resto de sangrepuras, hacía que él pudiera reflexionar, aunque fuera un poco, sobre lo que realmente importaba en la vida. Y, de esa forma, Draco accedía a portarse de manera más generosa y más considerada, sobre todo porque él si sabía las verdaderas circunstancias de la familia de sus dos "hermanos" mayores, y aunque no pudiera poner dicho sentimiento en palabras, había una parte buena de él que entendía que ninguno de los dos se merecía el abandono en el que vivían.

Los tres, entonces, formaron un equipo formidable con el paso de los años, y tal como había sido la intención de Narcisa, se protegieron los unos a los otros de las interminables batallitas y circunstancias difíciles de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Fue Narcisa, de hecho, quien les dio armas tanto a Blaise como a Theodore para asumir su posición de poder en sus respectivas familias, de modo que ninguno de los dos avergonzara a sus padres y trajera ignominia o problemas a los clanes. Y aunque, si bien Narcisa pensaba mucho en la reputación de cada familia sangrepura y era muy consciente de su propia importancia, ella realmente se interesaba tanto por Skadi, como por Theodore y Blaise, por lo que consiguió su segundo propósito: Proteger a Draco a través de ellos, así como ella los protegía a cambio. Con el paso de los años cada uno desarrolló su propia personalidad y al final Draco se convirtió en el líder de los tres, pese a que eso en realidad lo hizo sentirse más solo que los otros dos más adelante.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, ninguno de los tres pensó en otra Casa que no fuera Slytherin, y no sólo porque fuera su obligación: no querían separarse. Si bien Theodore sentía amargamente no tener poder de decisión en su vida, agradecía por lo menos que Blaise y Draco estuvieran ahí así que cada uno tomó su lugar correspondiente, tal como estaba previsto y se prepararon para seguir siendo lo que ya eran: excelentes amigos, aliados y hermanos. Pero el Destino tenía planes para ellos, así que las cosas no salieron como esperaban.

Draco fue el primero en separarse del grupo pero porque quería posicionarse políticamente antes que nadie. Aquel fue un error que marcaría su historia, ya que Blaise podría haber atenuado su arrogancia y tal vez Harry lo hubiera tolerado, por lo menos; pero Draco era víctima, como todos, de su propia naturaleza, por lo que fue rechazado por su actitud altanera y arrogante, que, aunque no lo disculpara, no era adrede, puesto que así lo habían educado para ser. Tras ser rechazado permaneció con los puños cerrados tratando de calmarse, ruborizado de cólera. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que también él estaba recibiendo un regalo sin saberlo: A sus once años tenía su propio encanto y entre las muchas niñas que esperaban la Ceremonia de Selección, había una que sabía que todo de la Familia Malfoy y que desde pequeña soñaba con unir su opulenta familia con ésta. Su nombre era Pansy, de apellido Parkinson y aunque no era la más bonita, era una de las que tenía más personalidad. A Draco le pasó completamente desapercibido que ella la miraba, a él, su rubor y sus bellos ojos grises y su cabello rubio platinado con una admiración de lo más elocuente, pero Pansy jamás olvidó ese primer momento. No fue amor a primera vista, ya que, al menos en aquel momento, era muy prematuro decir algo así, sin embargo, ella era decidida y comprendió que debía intentar cumplir su sueño, porque podría hacerse realidad, si se esforzaba.

Poco imaginaban ambos que aquel fue su principio... de muchas cosas.

Blaise, en cambio, aprovechó todo ese tiempo para flirtear. No era una de sus actividades más sanas, aunque fuera tan bueno en ellas: Galatea había usado varias veces a aquel niño como anzuelo para sus amantes, esposos y futuros aliados, y no le había importado incluso si el interés por ella también constituía un interés insano en el niño, por lo que Blaise sabía distinguir ese tipo de atención de los otros en él. En cierto modo como un mecanismo de defensa con el cual racionalizar esto, él pensaba que de alguna manera eso era bueno y sólo se puede decir que al menos tuvo la suerte de tener a Narcisa cerca para protegerlo y ponerle límites, hasta cierto punto, a Galatea. Empero, Blaise tenía conocimientos que hubiera sido mejor para él no tener e inconscientemente coqueteaba con todo el mundo, ya que para él, no había mucha distinción entre la atención de una chica y un chico, al menos si a él también le atraían y si no, ya desde ese entonces se entretenía haciéndose desear entre el alumnado de Hogwarts. No sabía, porque Theodore en esto era muy cuidadoso de que nadie lo notara, que el objeto de su verdadero amor lo seguía con la mirada, protegiéndolo en la distancia, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho, al menos no aquel día. Siguiendo a Blaise con la mirada fue el modo en que el Destino lo atrapó, porque los brillantes ojos azules de Theodore escanearon un poco más hacía la derecha y en el rincón más alejado pero reluciendo para él como un faro en el mar embravecido, halló a Arian por primera vez.

Él no supo hasta después que no tomó a Arian por sorpresa. Ella lo había notado mucho antes de que él la notara a ella sólo que supo esconder su interés con mucha discreción, igual que el resto de las reacciones que le produjeron el resto de sus compañeros. Pese a que en ese entonces Arian no había sufrido maltrato y violencia hasta el punto máximo que Theodore sufrió, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a arreglárselas sola en cosas que Theodore no había tenido que preocuparse. Los padres de ella, magos ambos, estaban muertos y ella había sido despachada a un orfanato muggle donde había tenido que sobrevivir desde que tenía 7. Niña, sola, inteligente, bonita e introvertida, había peligrado desde el primer día que llegó a aquel horrible lugar al que le obligaron a llamar "Hogar" y tuvo que ganarse la seguridad y una cierta posición en el Orfanato para recibir el apoyo adecuado para sobrevivir. El lugar donde ella vivía antes de recibir su carta estaba atestado de niños y niñas y ella había aprendido a convivir con todo tipo de gente, tanto infantes como adultos desde entonces. En consecuencia sabía de quién huir, a quién recurrir, cuándo hablar, cuándo era mejor permanecer callada y, sobre todo, no confiar en absolutamente nadie. Tuvo más suerte que otros hijos de muggles, eso sí, porque su magia natural surgió en ella un año antes de morir sus padres y ella ya sabía sobre su verdadera naturaleza y lo que pasaría en su vida como bruja antes de estar en el Orfanato y estaba acostumbrada a esconder sus poderes pero también tenía cierto conocimiento de cómo utilizarlos y había repasado varias veces sus libros antes de llegar, por lo que tenía un cierto conocimiento de qué esperar en Hogwarts. 

También había aprovechado su tiempo en el Callejón Diagon, al que había ido sola, como siempre estuvo: Habló con los viandantes, utilizó sus estrategias para conseguir información y se preparó para llegar a su nuevo Colegio sin ningún sobresalto especial. Arian no era una persona que le tomara mucho tiempo tomar decisiones importantes si no contaba con mucho del mismo para decidir, así que, tras una rápida evaluación ya tenía decidido que quería estar en Slytherin y cuando llegó a aquella sala donde los hicieron esperar para entrar al Gran Comedor empezó con su evaluación de las personas a su alrededor, sacando sus acostumbradas conclusiones.

Pese a que fue cuidadosa, Arian tuvo que admitir que nadie llamó su atención especialmente. De hecho vio a Draco y Blaise antes que a Theodore, pero aunque encontró a Blaise atractivo, no sintió mucho interés porque él era demasiado popular, demasiado apreciativo, y demasiado ligero y eso no le generó ninguna confianza en un principio. En cuanto a Draco, ella lo había escuchado hablar con Harry Potter, el cual le llamó la atención por sus brillantes ojos verdes y aunque sintió curiosidad por lo que decían del muchacho con la cicatriz en la frente, no se acercó a ninguno. 

No le gustaron los modales de Draco, ya que en su Mundo eso significaba problemas y aunque encontró sus ojos bonitos, no halló nada más en él digno de mención y tampoco encontró mucho qué decirle a Harry, ya que no juzgó prudente su actitud, en opinión de ella, si llegaba a un lugar nuevo, primero tenía que entender el contexto antes de tomar una decisión sobre bandos a tomar... y de hecho, Arian siguió con esa actitud por muchos años, ya que sus opiniones sobre el Bien y el Mal eran más complejas y más neutras que el resto de sus compañeros y no se basaban en los tópicos generales. 

Fue cinco minutos después cuando vio a Theodore. Y lo vio por una "coincidencia" ya que detectó el chisporroteante brillo de sus ojos cuando él los fijó en un punto cercano a ella. Arian también sintió el ya conocido hechizo de la mirada de Theo, sin embargo lo que ella experimentó cuando lo localizó no tuvo absolutamente que ver con los demás. Lo que sintió no fue un encantamiento, ni sintió una sacudida. Lo que sintió, que la hizo pasmarse por segundos fue la completa y arrolladora sensación, de lo más irracional, según pensó en un principio, de haber encontrado su hogar. Arian le diría después a él que cuando lo vio por primera vez fue como si toda su vida en el Orfanato hubiera sido sólo un sueño y al despertar hubiera estado de vuelta en la lujosa casa de sus padres cercana a la Costa del Este de Inglaterra, al lado de la chimenea y su primer gato, cuyo nombre había olvidado (voluntariamente, ya que recordar la hacía sentir impotente y furiosa cuando pensaba en su situación, así que prefería no pensar en esos detalles). 

Confusamente, Arian sentía que aquel niño de cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos azules le era tan familiar como ella misma, mucho más real y más importante que cualquier otra persona en aquella habitación - o en cualquier otra-. 

Y así como Theodore supo cuando Arian volvió a mirarlo tras él mirarla, por supuesto que ella notó cuando él la miró a ella. Aquel día, después de años de permanecer distante de todos y todas para protegerse de las pérdidas, Arian Blackthorn supo que no podría nunca lograr alejarse de dónde estuviera aquel niño. Y aunque nadie le había enseñado a creer en ningún poder Superior, le pidió a la Magia que la ayudara. Fue el deseo más puro que tuvo nunca, junto con el hecho de querer que Theodore fuera más feliz de lo que fue jamás, y Arian no necesitó verbalizarlo jamás, porque con Theodore las palabras siempre solían ser innecesarias. 

Todos somos seres humanos, así que conocemos en mayor o medida esa sensación de pertenencia. Sin embargo, no todos los seres humanos encuentran a su complemento absoluto y aún menos se quedan con él y/o ella desde el momento en que se localizan. La Magia, empero, escucha, entiende y atiende ese tipo de peticiones y el entramado de Lo Que Debe Ser es más fino de lo que muchos piensan por lo que para aquellos dos fue como si al encontrarse los dos fueran parte de una Puerta y no importando quien fuera la llave y quién la cerradura, se pertenecían ese día y después de la misma Muerte.

Por Theodore sabemos lo que pasó después y que Arian y Theodore estuvieron juntos hasta que ella murió en la casa de los padres de Hermione en Australia. Sin embargo, hay un lado de la historia que queda por contar. Y esa historia sólo la puede contar el más cercano a ellos que fue Blaise Zabini.

Porque si hubo alguien que conoció, amó y ayudó a aquellos dos que en realidad eran uno en dos cuerpos fue Blaise. Y así como entregó su corazón de la manera más conmovedora al niño triste de ojos hermosos y alma quebrada, en el momento en que entendió quién era Arian y pudo advertirla en su real significado y esencia, Blaise se volvió a enamorar. 

Al principio no lo entendió, claro está: La primera vez que él vio a Arian, para él sólo fue una niña más, más madura, más templada y más difícil de engatusar o influir que el resto. A diferencia del resto de las personas, (Excepto Theodore) no había manera de hacerla decir, hacer o aceptar cosas que no quería o no le interesaba. Al principio Blaise jugó todas sus cartas con disimulo, tanteando terreno, sólo por probar. En cuanto vio que si preguntaba algo que podía comprometerla o dulcificarla, ella se daba cuenta y respondía de forma enigmática, especulativa o simplemente sonreía sin decir nada, trató de usar otros trucos y probó su resistencia y su misterio con todas las técnicas que conocía y otras que fue descubriendo que quizá funcionarían. 

Sin embargo, pronto notó que no funcionaba. Si él afirmaba algo y luego buscaba su aprobación de forma que ella no pudiera negarlo sin ser descortés, ella respondía de forma neutral, de forma que él no pudiera decir si estaba de acuerdo o no. Si él entonces lo negaba, ella se lo preguntaba en un modo en que parecía que le importaba más lo que él pensara que lo que ella dijera. 

Si él recurría entonces al interrogatorio, ella alegaba ignorancia en el tema y si él trataba de hacerla unirse a algo que pudiera involucrarlos, aceptaba un momento sólo para disculparse al siguiente. Cuando era sutil, ella pretendía no entenderlo, cuando era explícito, ella se reía y apuntaba su cumplido a alguien "que lo merecía más". 

Si él afirmaba su propia belleza y le pedía opinión ella argumentaba que no era alguien a quien preguntar y si le hacía cumplidos sobre la belleza de ella, agradecía con delicadeza pero sin aceptar, de modo que no hubiera avances del modo en que él quería. Probó con la desaprobación y la tentación, la broma y el reto, la indiferencia y hasta la altanería y así y todo no había como agarrarla. 

Pronto, hasta él mismo la puso en el mismo lugar que a Theodore porque así como nunca pudo tenerlo a él tampoco la tenía a ella, pese a que con el tiempo ella desarrolló afecto por él, aunque no por sus trucos o intenciones respecto a ella.

Inconsciente tanto de su propio valor como de la verdadera introspección y de sus propias debilidades de carácter, Blaise quedó ciego ante lo que hubiera sido obvio para él conociendo tanto a Theodore: Él y ella eran inseparables y se comunicaban en silencio incluso hasta cuando aparentaban no estar cercanos por otras personas. Si Blaise no hubiera estado tan ocupado tratando de resolver el misterio de Arian, podría haber apreciado que Theodore se ausentaba temprano de la Sala Común o el Dormitorio de los Chicos y que había días en que él llegaba totalmente vestido a despertarlo o hablar con él o simplemente a hacer sus cosas, siendo muy claro que si durmió, no fue en su cama al lado de él y de Draco. 

Suena increíble pero así fue: A Blaise necesitó de año y medio para notar la verdad. Y así y todo hubiera pasado desapercibido más tiempo para él de no ser porque por fin advirtió que, mientras el resto de pequeños chiquillos ya habían dado su primer beso, él realmente no había disfrutado de esas cosas pese a todo su flirteo por empeñarse en conseguir una estrella lejana que, si lo hubiera pensado bien, no lo era todo ni era lo más impresionante en aquel Mundo tan diverso.

Entonces, lleno de cierta ansiedad, se propuso besar a Arian para poder dejarla en paz y concentrarse en otras cosas. Theodore, mucho más cercano a él y mucho más pendiente de su amigo, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Blaise y Arian o más bien, de las intenciones del chico moreno pero, de común acuerdo, no había hecho nada para no comprometer su propio secreto. 

No es que realmente Theodore desconfiara de Blaise o tuviera miedo de su reacción, sino que ya le parecía suficiente trabajo proteger a Arian de su padre, como para además tener que proteger a Blaise y luego a Draco, que seguramente se enteraría, de tal realidad. No quería preocuparlos y tampoco estaba por la labor de responder preguntas que lo incomodarían, ya que él no acostumbraba hablar de sentimientos y se había habituado a demostrarlos en acciones importantes y poco más. 

Y en cuanto a Arian, ella pensaba que a Blaise se le pasaría. En aquel tiempo ella tampoco tuvo forma de saber de los sentimientos del propio Blaise por Theodore y al no conocer a Blaise, no tenía modo de adivinarlo.

Los dos erraron en sus percepciones y subestimaron la necesidad de Blaise de aprobación y atención. Y un día Arian se quedó leyendo en la solitaria Sala Común de Slytherin mientras esperaba a Theodore para ir a la Torre de Astronomía y coincidió con Blaise, quien la advirtió al levantarse de la cama por un vaso de agua.

Blaise recordaba ese día por muchas razones, pero la principal porque fue la primera vez que sintió dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. En completo silencio, ágil y rápido como un gato, se acercó a Arian y la saludó sentándose a su lado y diciendo charlatanerías mientras le quitaba el libro. Divertida, Arian toleró su presencia, porque Blaise era tan astuto como todos los de su casa y se sentó guardando distancia, haciéndola pensar "que se portaría bien". Ya llevaba una semana en ese tenor, y Arian ya había llegado a la errónea conclusión de que su capricho por ella también se había desvanecido. 

Entonces, aprovechando la risa de ella, Blaise la besó, tomándola por completo por sorpresa. Arian realmente bajó la guardia así que cuando él la besó le costó separarse. Desgraciadamente para todos, Theodore venía bajando en ese momento del Dormitorio y topó con toda la vista. Theo sintió como si le hubieran pegado y cuando Arian alzó los brazos y empujó a Blaise, inmediatamente sintió como todo se ponía rojo. 

Antes de decir "Basta" Blaise se encontró en el piso, petrificado por un hechizo de Theodore. Sin embargo, el hechizo no le impidió ver y escuchar a su amigo ponerse histérico y a Arian abrazándolo para que Theodore, llevado por la ira y lo peor de su lado oscuro, no fuera a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Pudo oír perfectamente a Arian y sentir su corazón romperse... aunque en la confusión no sintió si fue por él o por ella.

\- ¡Theodore! Cálmate. Él no lo sabe, seguramente fue un juego, yo no...

\- ¡Y QUÉ FUE PARA TI! ¿El juego soy yo? ¡ESTABA BESÁNDOTE Y LO DEJASTE, CÓMO...!

-¡Theodore!-

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame, como puedes decirme...!- Blaise conocía a Theodore de toda su vida, literalmente, y nunca lo había visto explotar. De hecho, en toda su vida rara vez le vio emocionarse por gran cosa y perder el control era algo bastante improbable, pero con Arian él siempre perdió los papeles. 

Claro, lo extraño y bizarro del asunto era que siempre dijo lo mismo de ella. No eran exactamente iguales y no es que fueran gemelos, no se parecían físicamente y tampoco eran copias del otro y a pesar de eso ahora que si OBSERVABA en lugar de sólo VER pudo comprender que aquello era lo que llevaba anhelando toda su vida. Porque si Theodore hubiera explotado así con él, Blaise, incluso con toda la intimidad y el amor y todos sus esfuerzos para que Theo no se hundiera en el pozo de la depresión, el rencor, y la desolación de su existencia al lado de Terence Nott, jamás habría sabido cómo calmarlo, qué decir, qué hacer.

Y en cambio, ese día, petrificado, incómodo, asombrado y asustado, Blaise presenció por primera vez como podía llegar a ser Theodore cuando era amado y amaba a su vez.

Theodore estaba rígido, su rostro una mueca de angustia, confusión y enfado y se negaba a mirar a ninguno de los dos, pero de alguna forma Arian se las arregló para deslizar su mano alrededor de uno de sus puños cerrados, lo abrazó, apoyó su rostro en su espalda y le dijo algo que Blaise no alcanzó a escuchar. 

Sólo pudo ver a Theodore cerrando los ojos un largo momento y luego él relajó los puños y dejó que Arian le diera la vuelta, lo mirara, tomara su rostro entre sus manos y lo besara varias veces diciéndole que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que quizá todo eso era algo bueno porque entonces ya no tendrían que esconderle nada a Blaise y que ella no había querido besarlo pero que no se lo había esperado tampoco y que ¿Cómo iba a saber que Blaise iba a ser tan tonto para intentarlo sin decírselo? 

Un incrédulo Blaise, que ya temía por su vida seriamente, presenció como Theodore se volvía mantequilla, la abrazaba y empezaba a reírse al mismo tiempo mientras que una sombra de alivio llegaba al rostro de ella. Se quedaron ahí tanto tiempo que Blaise pensó que se habían olvidado de él pero después Arian lo señaló y pronunció el contrahechizo para despetrificarlo.

Y así Blaise se sentó, medio renqueante, vapuleado y desmotivado enfrente de la chimenea y terminó haciendo el primer Juramento Inquebrantable de su vida para refrendar su lealtad a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida para proteger a Theo, el amor de la vida de él, y a él mismo. 

Cuando Blaise recordaba eso, recordaba que una parte de sí mismo no había podido evitar sentirse dolorido por la sensación de soledad que experimentó, pero, al mismo tiempo, y de forma extraña, también sintió alivio: Theodore ya no estaba solo. 

Le tomó más tiempo a él darse cuenta de que eso también significaba que él tampoco estaba solo ya. Al no tener que esconderle nada de lo más importante de su vida a Blaise, Arian pudo distenderse y ser ella misma con él y hacer migas. 

Y los dos descubrieron cosas del otro que jamás se habrían imaginado que existían. Para Arian fue muy grato conocer al verdadero Blaise Zabini, sensible, dulce, leal y cálido. Sabía escuchar como ninguna otra persona y cuando realmente le interesaba algo, bromeaba menos pero aportaba más. Además de astuto, era inteligente y tenía un don con la gente para hacerla sentir mejor y también era asertivo sobre a quiénes consideraba confiables y a quienes no. 

Algo que Arian adoraba de él era la manera incondicional en que Blaise apoyaba a sus amigos y cuando la sagacidad de ella y sus propios sentimientos la llevaron a descubrir la verdad sobre el amor que Blaise sentía por Theodore, que era su gran secreto y su gran aparente desilusión, ella sintió que su afecto por él crecía inconmensurablemente ya que él podía comprender no sólo lo que Arian se la pasaba sintiendo sino que estaba de acuerdo y apoyaba cada intento o emprendimiento de la chica para hacer más feliz a Theo y entre los dos lograban que él se sintiera protegido, amado y necesitado. 

Por otra parte, Blaise valoraba que Arian no sólo fuera leal, sino también fiel. Si alguna vez sintió celos del amor que Theodore sentía por ella, pronto estos fueron tomando la forma de amor y agradecimiento porque si bien pudo aceptar que Theo jamás iba a verlo de la misma manera que él porque no podía hacerlo, incluso aunque quisiera - y quería, Theodore nunca quiso lastimar a Blaise conscientemente y en el fondo le dolía no poder corresponderle como sabía que Blaise merecía.- interiormente Blaise también se la pasaba anhelando que Theo fuera feliz (Y Draco también, aunque lo cierto es que Draco no necesitó mucho para serlo al menos en los primeros años) y no quería seguir observando ese dolor y esa sombra en los ojos de Theo. 

Ver a sus dos amigos juntos, en consecuencia, lo llenaba a él también de alegría y con el tiempo, aunque se permitió salir con otras personas, también disfrutó siendo la alcahueta de ambos, planeando cosas para cada uno, aconsejándoles y acompañándoles en su relación y guardando sus secretos, virtudes y debilidades con la secrecía de un convento. 

Aún así, la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos de Blaise seguía siendo un misterio para él. 

Mucho después de que los objetos de su amor lo entendieran por sí mismos y lo correspondieran con todo el cariño que eran capaces de demostrar y lo armaran con amor propio, reciprocidad y confianza, él era incapaz de ver que se había enamorado de dos personas. 

Y él, que era un as para descubrir cada secreto de la sexualidad, que sabía cómo hacer caer de rodillas hasta el más inaccesible, tímido o arisco prospecto y/o objetivo, que recorrió cada falda, pantalón y probó todo lo que había por probar con quien pudo y quiso, no encendió la vara de fuego de su propia tentación hasta finales del cuarto año que sucedió el desastre entre Theodore y Daphne y Arian sufrió por esa causa.

Tras la larga y emotiva charla entre la pareja, Arian se fue sola a caminar junto al Lago Negro para calmar su atribulado espíritu y hacer tiempo para borrar las manchas de su arrebato, sabedora de que si llegaba así a su Sala Común, sería la comidilla de sus compañeros. Pasó la siguiente hora sentada contemplativamente mirando la superficie de las frías aguas hasta que empezó a oscurecer, momento en el cual se dirigió a su Dormitorio a descansar.

Allí encontró a Blaise, quien fingía estar absorto en un libro mientras la esperaba, curiosamente en la misma butaca doble donde se enteró de todo en segundo año. Tras el incidente, el libro se convirtió en un recurso que los tres habían usado en más de una ocasión para no dar explicaciones ni dar lugar a sospechas y Arian lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Sin decir palabra se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó para posar la cabeza en su hombro. Sabía lo que Blaise había hecho por ella y era su manera de dar las gracias.

Sintiendo frustración al verla tan triste y pálida, Blaise acarició su cabello oscuro con dulzura, otorgándole consuelo.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó tras unos instantes. 

\- Mejor.- suspiró ella, pero no dijo nada más y los dos se quedaron absortos en las flamas verdes que de vez en cuando fulguraban violetas en la enorme y cálida chimenea. Blaise empezaba a relajarse y en otro momento podrían haberse dormido, pero podía notar que Arian estaba muy quieta y algo ida, lo que sabía que era pésima señal.

\- Voy a matar a Daphne.- dijo Blaise al cabo de un rato. Oyó a Arian tratar de reír y el sonido fue quebrado, lastimero, una patética sombra de su habitual risa, tan hermosa como la lluvia habitualmente y sólo para sus verdaderos amigos.

\- No lo hagas.- dijo ella, tratando de sonreír pese a todo.- No es una mala persona. -

\- ¿Realmente crees eso?- inquirió Blaise, tratando de hacerla hablar, de hacer que ella no se encerrara en sí misma como el propio Theodore hacía cuando no podía soportar el dolor que experimentaba.

\- Ella no sabe la verdad.- murmuró Arian.- Además, ¿Cómo puedo culparla? No conozco a nadie que no quisiera estar en mi lugar, ni siquiera a ti.- ella le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro, cómplice como siempre, generosa como siempre aunque nadie lo supiera porque no lo dejaba entrever.

Blaise sintió en sí mismo la llama de la indignación ante el pobre concepto en que Arian parecía tenerse. ¡Si tan sólo supiera como la miraban los otros! ¡Cuántas veces no había tenido que defender su virtud... su secreto! Y ni siquiera la conocían.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- dijo.- ¿Realmente crees que Theodore la tiene tan fácil? Debería pegarle también por ocurrírsele semejante idiotez. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que tiene? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que podría perder? ¡Eres una en un millón, Blackthorn!-

Esta vez la sonrisa de Arian tenía color y revelaba su propio cariño hacía Blaise.

\- Eres tú a quien no merecemos, dulzura.- le dijo bajito.- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunada? Jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz... no debes enfadarte. Ya pasó. No importa. Daphne encontrará a alguien con quien liarse y Theodore podrá ser él mismo otra vez. No te enfades con él. Eres demasiado guapo para eso.-

Blaise no se dio cuenta de cómo se le iluminó la mirada al escucharla. El tema del amor verdadero era algo muy profundo en él y saber que ella lo encontraba guapo y se sentía afortunada de tenerlo también lo hacía sentirse humano, pese a que no estaba buscando nada más. La traición no era parte de su naturaleza y aunque la había besado una vez en contra de su voluntad, jamás lo volvería a hacer de nuevo y no lo hubiese hecho si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio. 

Pero aquel día ambos estaban vulnerables y la belleza y bondad de Blaise eran un tónico que, sin querer, tocó una fibra sensible en ella. Arian pertenecía a Theodore y Theodore le pertenecía y era un hecho tan natural para ellos que no tuvieron nunca necesidad de cuestionar, pero ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en que hay distintos tipos de amor hasta que lo descubrieron por sí solos. 

Aquel día Theodore le hizo daño a Arian sin querer y Arian se había apoyado en Blaise sin ningún tipo de doble intención o malicia, así que ni Blaise ni ella lo previeron. Él la miró con la pasión y el dolor en los ojos y encontró correspondencia en la tristeza de ella. Fue un momento de atracción y de soledad compartida y confianza. El beso surgió solo, de un modo muy distinto al primero. Él titubeó antes de besarla y ella correspondió antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Su toque fue dulce y estaba destinado a curar hasta que la inocencia pasó a la dulzura y la dulzura despertó algo más.

Sin embargo Arian se detuvo, con las mejillas arreboladas ahora. No quería lastimar a su mejor amigo pero tampoco podía darle lo que quería y no era una persona que titubeara o jugara ni con sus sentimientos ni con los demás. Ella alzó la mano para tocar su mejilla en un gesto suave.

\- Lo siento.- dijo.- De verdad. Me gustaría... ¡Cómo me gustaría darte lo que vi en tus ojos! Eres muy hermoso, Blaise, lo sabes. Pero...-

Él sintió una profunda pena dentro de él, sólo que, por una vez en su vida, no fue amarga. No comprendía cómo podía ser rechazado una segunda vez y sentirse tan pleno por dentro, sin ninguna vergüenza por su sentimiento de deseo y anhelo. Aún así, de alguna forma lo sentía y su respuesta fue digna y seria:

\- Theodore. Es por Theodore, lo sé. ¡No tienes que preocuparte! Jamás podría traicionarlo y sé que tú tampoco. Pero, ¿Podrías mantenerlo en secreto? Fue mi culpa, si lo quieres ver así y no quiero causar problemas. Los dos me importan demasiado para eso.-

Los ojos de Arian siempre se ponían verdes cuando se emocionaba. Fue la primera vez que Blaise supo que no sólo le gustaban los profundos ojos azules de su mejor amigo y hermano.

\- Deseo con toda mi alma que encuentres a alguien que de verdad merezca todo lo bueno que hay en ti.- dijo la chica.- Y si tengo alguna voz, le pediré a la Magia que un día lo encuentres. Quiero que seas feliz, Blaise, ya lo sabes.-

Blaise sonrió y la besó en la frente, un beso casto.

\- Lo sé. - dijo y se levantó dejando el libro en el sillón.- Ahora me voy, quiero ir a comer un pastel o algo. Tengo hambre.-

Arian le dirigió una de sus sonrisas privadas y agarró el libro para sumergirse en él. Blaise la dejó sin decirle nada más y no volvieron a mencionar el incidente. Él mismo no se cuestionó sus sentimientos, o sus deseos aunque no volvió a salir con nadie por un tiempo. Quería acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación y procesar los cambios en su vida.

Ninguno de los dos actúo o dejó entrever nada de lo sucedido. Blaise mismo no sentía ninguna gana de repetir el incidente, no porque no quisiera sino porque sostenía lo que había dicho. Empero, la vida le tenía preparada una nueva situación en evolución y sucedió un día antes de que terminara aquel curso.

Todo mundo estaba en ebullición por el Torneo de los Tres Magos y las dos escuelas extranjeras y los cambios en el Castillo pero aquello parecía haber disminuido tras lo sucedido en el Laberinto y lo que atrajo al mundo. 

El problema para los estudiantes de Slytherin es que su tensión llevaba más tiempo produciéndose y Theodore cargaba con un peso extremadamente terrible al acercarse su iniciación como mortífago. Su padre jamás cancelaría sus planes sin ningún motivo y tanto Arian como Blaise sabían que Theodore necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera. Pero Theodore estaba sufriendo y se sentía realmente culpable de arrastrar a su novia a la oscuridad de su vida y en los últimos días fue muy difícil que nadie pudiera hablar con él.

El tema de la pérdida de la virginidad de ambos, por tanto, había quedado olvidado y todos estaban ocupados tratando de esconder los esqueletos de sus pasados y futuros en su armario. 

Draco, que aunque hizo un gran revuelo en su momento por la relación entre Theodore y Arian, se había vuelto muy respetuoso con su relación desde que empezó a salir con Pansy Parkinson a principios de año, estaba muy ocupado en sus propios planes con su familia y arrastró a Blaise, obligándolo a ser partícipe y a distanciarse un poco de sus propios demonios, por lo que el muchacho dejó a la pareja sola por un tiempo. 

Arian dejó que así fuera, ya que le preocupaba también la propia estabilidad emocional de Blaise y se hizo cargo de la situación con Theodore, afirmando su relación con él, ganando su confianza, recordándole que ella jamás estaría mejor sin él y que no podía pedirle que se alejara sólo porque era peligroso para ambos. Los dos estuvieron fuera del radar de las clases y de la gente por una semana completa y al final Arian decidió que lo mejor que ambos podían hacer era llevar a cabo sus planes para que Theodore dejara de sentirse inseguro y pudieran evolucionar de una vez.

Para ser honestos, Arian se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Blaise en su relación y hubiera querido que la ayudara a hacer los preparativos pero su breve contacto con él la había hecho consciente de que Blaise era más vulnerable de lo que parecía, así que era justo que no le contara lo que iba a hacer. Hizo sola los preparativos, poniendo todo su amor en ellos y eligió la noche de último curso para realizarlo.

Fue en la tarde en la que todos estaban fuera haciendo otras cosas que Theodore decidió esconderse del resto del mundo en su propia cama, con la mirada perdida y las ropas desarregladas, ido, perdido, y angustiado. Aunque su cuerpo laxo no hacía ningún movimiento, la vida y la expresividad de su mirada reflejaba, como siempre, el amplio espectro de emociones que él era capaz de sentir. Aunque no lo decía, Theo estaba luchando contra sus fuertes deseos de rendirse y su llanto era tan silencioso y apenas perceptible que resultaba aún más desgarrador.

Cerró los ojos, deseando imaginar algo, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de sus pensamientos torturados, cuando olió aquel perfume tan habitual que le era más familiar que el propio y tan bienvenido que aún así siempre le parecía extraordinario y sintió su cuerpo encima del suyo.

\- Ari, no...- empezó pero ella no lo obedeció. Empezó a desabrochar su corbata y a besarlo con una intensidad a la que él no pudo evitar estar receptivo. Trató de no responderle, porque no era lo que quería en el momento, pero ella empezó a tentarlo, aumentando la intensidad de sus besos y luego haciendo más tenues sus caricias, haciéndolo desearla de forma irremediable.

\- Vamos, mi amor.- dijo ella, su voz miel pura con un matiz nuevo que no le había oído antes, cierta urgencia en la que dejaba entrever que lo necesitaba. Él respondió de forma instintiva, aferrándose a ella a pesar de su sensación de culpa y angustia. A pesar de todo no abrió los ojos aún, ya que sabía que si la miraba empezaría a llorar hasta que ella lo abrazara y lo albergara. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto: Ella nunca tuvo que hablar para que él la entendiera y él no quería romper el momento, solamente no sabía si estaría a la altura.

Pero incluso en contra de su voluntad aparente, la deseaba. Iba más allá de la belleza, la lujuria o las hormonas de un adolescente: Tocarla era sentir paz, estar con ella era sentirse completo y en lo más recóndito de sí mismo, admitía que no había otra cosa que anhelara más que esto.

Dejó que ella lo besara entonces y poco a poco sintió su temperatura elevarse cuando ella cambió de tenor y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Él trató de tocarla entonces, y ella lo detuvo.

\- Déjame empezar yo.- le susurró al oído y él le hizo caso, aunque deseaba tomar el control de la situación y hacerla suspirar. Ella lo despojó con calculada lentitud la corbata, la camisa, y la corta camiseta de abajo y una oleada de intensidad lo recorrió, recordando sus cicatrices. El breve momento de incomodidad fue suficiente para querer detenerla, y Arian lo entendió porque le dijo:

\- Esto es lo que quiero, verte a ti y a nadie más. Quiero amarte a ti más de lo que ya lo hago y que todo mi ser vibre contigo. Y como no puedes evitar que te siga hasta la muerte misma de ser necesario, tampoco podrás evitar que te ame exactamente como eres. Porque eres mío, Theo y te reclamo completo.-

Theodore nunca había experimentado algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando ella dijo aquello. De pronto el miedo, las dudas y cualquier arrepentimiento o culpa que él pudiera sentir se desvanecieron totalmente y la Vida en toda su extensión lo recorrió por dentro y por fuera, de la punta de los pies a la cabeza, ordenándole escuchar y aceptarlo. Se incorporó, permitiéndose mirarla por fin a los ojos y con el torso desnudo alargó las manos para tocar sus hombros, sintiendo la calidez de su piel de porcelana.

\- Entonces házlo- respondió después de un instante.- Y no te detengas, porque ya no puedo detenerme yo y si tú no me reclamas, te reclamaré yo y haré que lo que digas se convierta en realidad. - Ella posó sus labios en su cuello y sonrío, vibrando en ella el propio sentimiento de eufórica satisfacción. Pero no se detuvo después de ahí. No desperdició un instante más y lo besó de un modo en que él podía sentir cómo ella deseaba que ambos se fusionaran y él le contestó haciéndole experimentar una necesidad que hablaba de forma casi feroz. 

Ella mordió su labio y él enredó sus dedos en su largo cabello y luego dejó que ella recorriera entero su cuello, marcándolo como suyo. Él podía sentir un placer infinito y también la satisfacción del breve dolor de su marca y luego jadeó cuando ella llegó a las cicatrices de su pecho y empezó a besarlas con la devoción que sólo ella podía transmitirle. 

Tembló cuando su lengua probó su piel y cuando ella volvió a posesionarse de su boca, él deslizó los tirantes de su sujetador hacía abajo, sus dedos diciéndole con el tacto cuán adecuadas encontraba las curvas de sus hombros y como deseaba abarcar la naturaleza de sus senos, esculpiendo con amor lo que ya estaba escrito con carne. Ella soltó un leve sonido de gozo y él aprovechó para decirle a su manera que ella ya no era Blackthorn sino que con cada beso él declaraba que la estaba haciendo Nott a la manera más antigua de todas.

Ella separó las piernas para sujetarlo entre sus muslos y sus pantorrillas enlazaron su cintura. Él la depositó en la cama y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos para hacerlo besarla con más cercanía. Intercambiaron aliento para desearse más vida y apasionadamente dejaron surgir su verdadera naturaleza, viajando en el vaivén de un rítmico movimiento donde ya estaban suplicando porque él la poseyera y ella lo contuviera dentro suyo. 

Pero él, en un esfuerzo que le resultó titánico, se contuvo e hizo que su lengua practicara círculos concéntricos al atrapar uno a uno sus pezones. Chupó con mucho cuidado, haciéndola suplicar por más pero sin concederle el alivio de su petición. Disfrutó con el leve gemido que se atrevía a expresar su júbilo y disfrutó sin pudor de sus ruegos en voz baja y gatuna cuando ella acercó su boca a su oído. Sintió su erección alzarse y pulsar ya no rogando sino exigiendo y pasó al otro pezón sin ceder ni al suplicio de Arian ni al propio.

Estaba en medio de la succión del otro pezón cuando Blaise entró en la habitación. El joven de piel de ébano sintió la sangre ascender a sus mejillas y una oleada de inmenso placer tan intenso que lo dejó anonadado y avergonzado lo recorrió. Blaise quiso ser honorable e irse en el momento en que entendió lo que estaba sucediendo pero Arian soltó un sonido con los ojos cerrados que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Sin decir una palabra y consiguiendo el primer hechizo inaudible de su vida, Blaise se hizo invisible. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que, aunque podría verse mal, era la única oportunidad que tendría jamás de verlos, a ambos, en esa intimidad tan prioritaria, tan importante. 

No pudo luchar contra eso: Su amor decidió por él.

[Continúa en el siguiente cap] 


	7. Firmado, Blaise Zabini.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cómo el amor y el deseo de Blaise Zabini tanto por Arian como por Theodore lo llevan a situaciones extremas que requieren soluciones atípícas y... algo candentes.

Blaise sentía la sangre latir en todo su cuerpo, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y su mano derecha deseando que buscara a su miembro para sentir al menos un poco lo que aquellos dos estaban experimentando. Pero no lo hizo, deseando que la experiencia fuera tan cruda como pudiera, castigándose por espiarlos y a la vez agradeciendo que se le concediera esta libertad.

Anonadado vio cómo Theodore, el Theodore que clamaba no tener ninguna experiencia en esto, volvía a probar con su boca el pezón de Arian y ella, ya sin poder controlarse, gritaba en lugar de gemir. El contenido de aquel grito era una mezcla de plenitud y contento y tenía una pizca de ligera queja, la de aquella que necesita que dejen los preliminares y pasen a algo más completo.

Blaise estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notar que la cercanía entre aquellos dos cuerpos hacía sentir a Arian en la parte baja de su vientre la erección de él pero Theodore, casi con medida crueldad y estudiado cálculo, subió una de sus piernas para que pudiera ella abarcarlo más, sin concederle lo que ella pedía todavía. En su lugar, besó con ligereza su pecho y la piel en medio de su busto haciendo un camino infame hacía la locura de su amante. Ella a su vez mordió su mandíbula para hacerle pagar y Blaise sintió que iba a desmayarse, siendo aquella la parte más salvaje que había notado en su compañera de curso hasta entonces. Oyó la estrangulada y ronca risa de Theodore y los besos fueron sustituidos por su sinuosa lengua, trazando el camino de la lujuria y la necesidad que sólo él era capaz de despertar y que se volvería su marca en la cama (y en otros lados también).

Arian trató de rechazarlo, poniendo sus manos en su pecho para contenerlo antes de que ella estallara en llamas pero él subió a su cuello y suspiró dulcemente debajo de su mandíbula, hasta que ella accedió a entregarse como ofrenda, dejando que él tomara el control de la situación, permitiéndole tomarla en toda su extensión. 

Blaise se había quedado sin habla literalmente, puesto que Theodore, al no ser del todo una vista nueva, no le impresionaba tanto como Arian. Ella se había dejado tender con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en todo lo que estaba pasando y tenía los brazos abiertos en señal de rendición así que Blaise podía ver lo que siempre había querido ver y nunca quiso aceptar que quería: a ella, completa. Su cuello era más largo de lo que parecía con la corbata del colegio puesta y su piel de porcelana era uniforme y aún así tenía tantos matices que él sentía que ningún artista, por bueno que fuera, podría captar cada detalle. El cabello oscuro le caía como una cortina alrededor realzando la cremosidad y brillo de su piel y aquellos senos, levemente enrojecidos por la pasión de la boca de Theo invitaban a ser acariciados con la nariz, los labios, los dientes, los dedos, las mejillas. 

El rostro de ella presentaba un rubor que acentuaba su belleza hasta el punto de hacerla casi insoportable y sus jadeos mientras Theodore trabajaba en su abdomen y tentaba su cintura mientras la despojaba de la falda, la ropa interior, las medias y los zapatos hacían que Blaise deseara correrse, ya incapaz de controlar el dolor de su propia erección, que trataba de ignorar, sin éxito alguno. 

Mientras ella producía aquellos sonidos que parecían imposibles en su garganta delicada, Theodore probaba aquel recoveco que hasta entonces sólo habían conocido sus dedos. Sin compasión por mucho amor que pusiera al hacerlo, él inspeccionó cada detalle y memorizó cada curva con su lengua hasta que casi dejó de sentirla, deteniéndose en su juego hasta que su humedad y su clara invitación a despojarla de su honor e inocencia fue demasiado incluso para su despiadada espera.

Theodore se despojó finalmente de toda su ropa e introdujo aquella parte de su anatomía que nunca le había parecido tan importante hasta aquel instante y empezó a embestir como si deseara conquistar un castillo con la fuerza de su ariete. Ella dejó de jadear y lo abrazó con sus piernas con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, haciéndolo entender que no lo dejaría salir ahora que había entrado. 

Blaise ya a esas alturas hacía mucho que se había rendido y se daba placer para aguantar el de ellos mientras que Theodore terminaba sosteniéndose dentro de ella y explotando como una fruta madura al caer del árbol, desde muy cercano al cielo, y reventando en el suelo. Arian abrazó a Theodore y Blaise juró que pudo percibir una potente luz púrpura rodeándolos, haciéndolo ver como si dos partes de una misma pieza se hubieran reunido en perfecta conjunción. El momento fue como si se detuviera el tiempo y el espacio hasta que el clímax alcanzó a ambos y los liberó de su frenesí.

Jadeando, por fin revelando su propia debilidad, Theodore accedió a dejarse caer al lado de su novia. Arian empezó a reírse con toda felicidad y Blaise, también habiendo llegado al culmen, sintió por primera vez que la amaba cuando la escuchó decir:

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas creído que no estarías a la altura? Ahora soy yo quien tendrá que esforzarse para estar a tu nivel.-

Theodore se río a su vez y el sonido de aquella risa tan distendida y tranquila hizo que los ojos de Blaise se llenaran de lágrimas de emoción. Theodore reía raramente y aquella vez su risa pareció música a sus oídos. Blaise deseaba reunirse con ellos y le dolía saber que sobraba ahí, hasta que recordó que, por alguna casualidad extraña, había podido formar parte de alguna manera de ese momento tan perfecto, así que terminó de llorar en silencio y contempló como ambos se quedaban dormidos, pacíficamente juntos, ella hecha ovillo y él acunándola protectoramente entre sus brazos.

Y nunca Blaise sintió tan profundamente, porque su deseo fue completa y absolutamente desinteresado aquella tarde-noche en el Dormitorio de los Chicos:

_-"Por favor, que ellos sean siempre así de felices. No pido nada para mí mismo, es más, prefiero quedarme solo, si ellos pueden continuar así por el resto de la eternidad."_

Blaise siguió llorando, ya sin saber si lloraba por ellos o por sí mismo.

Después de aquella noche, sería idílico decir que Blaise respetó la intimidad de sus dos mejores amigos y él encontró a alguien más, pero no fue así. El amor no es como esperamos que sea y la vida tampoco lo es. Blaise ya estaba siendo fuerte dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos para que ellos fueran felices pero eso no paliaba su necesidad de amor. Trató de no entrometerse, pero aquellos dos, habiendo conocido semejante placer, no iban a renunciar a él cuando el resto de su vida era tan intermitente, así que estuvieron juntos todo lo que pudieron. 

Era lo único que no reprimían y como sabían que Draco pasaba más tiempo con Pansy que con ellos y Blaise no llevaba sus amantes al Dormitorio, se limitaron a buscar un encantamiento para el ruido y para asegurar su privacidad y continuaron con la búsqueda de la consolidación de ellos mismos. Y aunque Blaise buscó no estar en esos momentos, y sinceramente trató de buscarse además de más amantes un hobbie para no estarlos espiando, no pudo evitarlo: Era como contemplar el Espejo de Oesed de una forma un poquito muy literal.

Lo que si no permitió jamás es que ellos se enteraran, aunque no podía hacer mucho por los sueños que llegaba a tener. En sus fantasías ya ni siquiera tenía encuentros separados con cada uno de ellos, sino que se acostaba con los dos y fantaseaba con que aquella luz púrpura, que vio más de una vez, también lo abarcara a él. 

Sin embargo, toda bendición tiene dos filos y Blaise empezó a sentir aquel secreto placer como una tortura. No importaba con quién saliera o lo que hiciera, no importaba cuánta técnica tuviera en la cama y con cuántas personas a la vez estuviera o si eran buenas o malas o si eran guapas o extraordinarias o incluso si ellos se enamoraban, él no sentía ese amor. La verdad es que no todo tenía que ver con Theo y Arian, y eso era lo que lo destruía, porque sabía muy bien que su obsesión con ese asunto tenía que ver con que aparentemente ellos habían encontrado lo que él no. 

Pero, con la autoestima baja y con tantos años de haber sido maltratado por su familia más cercana, no se dio cuenta que en realidad era amado de muchas más formas de las que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Arian no lo besó sólo por accidente ni pensaba en él simplemente como su mejor amigo o su alcahueta o cómplice: lo quería de verdad por cómo era y admiraba y respetaba todos los aspectos de su personalidad, llegando a decirle a Theodore sus pensamientos sobre la belleza del moreno.

Y Theodore también lo amaba mucho, aunque no pudiera compartir su cuerpo con él del modo en que lo hacía con Arian. A pesar de que el muchacho de ojos azules no lo expresara, quería a Blaise de un modo intenso y apasionado y sentía una conexión con él que no compartía ni siquiera con Draco, al que consideraba su hermano pequeño y con quien tenía paciencia de santo, con todo y que Draco hería su susceptibilidad y sus sentimientos sin querer en varias ocasiones. 

Blaise terminó por aprender de la forma más amarga que es difícil guardar secretos y más si son tuyos. Todo lo que no sufrió al esconder la relación de sus dos mejores amigos lo experimentó al esconder su propia verdad, hasta que llegó a un punto donde la verdad se tuvo que abrir paso a trompicones, porque Blaise se estaba ahogando en dolor.

No fue en pocos años, en lo absoluto. De hecho sucedió en el peor de los momentos, como no podía ser de otra forma. Todos ellos ya habían soportado demasiado, pasada la época de escuela y en plena Guerra Mágica. Apiñados y asustados en la Mansión Malfoy mientras veían la crueldad y poderío de los mortífagos y Voldemort crecer, hacían lo posible por guardar sus verdaderos lazos y pretender ser monstruos cuando detestaban todo lo que día a día pregonaban que era el motivo de su existencia. Draco tenía la piel cadavérica desde que ordenó más que suplicó a Pansy que se alejara para no envolverla en la ruina de su vida y trataba de compensar el desprecio que despertó en sus "aliados" cuando se negó a matar al viejo Dumbledore.

La mayoría de los Slytherin oscilaban entre Hogwarts y las misiones o reuniones para proliferar su influencia política y mágica pero Theodore y Arian estaban con los Nott y Blaise se alojaba en la Mansión Malfoy, evitando dentro de lo posible a su madre pero sin poder escapar por sí solo, al negarse a abandonar a sus amigos. La relación de Theo y Ari estaba en mal momento ya que por la cercanía de su padre no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos y los dos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de la madre de Theodore, que en aquel tiempo se llevaba la peor parte del malhumor de su marido cuando no conseguía lo que quería, que era a menudo.

A Blaise le tocaba el papel de cuidarlos a todos pero su agonía interior se intensificaba al saber lo infelices que eran ellos también. Si ya de por sí era bastante malo tener que presenciar a Skadi en sus peores momentos cuando conservaba recuerdos de aquella bondadosa mujer cuando estaba en el apogeo de su vida, y era como una madre para él, lo que estaba destrozándolo más era ver como Theodore se apagaba más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo y no lograba mantener a salvo y tranquilo ni a Skadi, ni a Arian ni al propio Blaise. Theodore cargaba con la responsabilidad de la atroz naturaleza de su padre y se echaba culpas que no le correspondían pero Blaise tampoco podía hacer mucho por ayudarle: Estaban todos metidos en la misma trampa y tensos hasta por Draco y su familia, quienes por mucho tiempo habían sido la parte segura y estable de todos, el ancla donde se sostenían cuando los problemas los acosaban.

El día en que Blaise falló en guardar su secreto fue cuando Arian misma se derrumbó aunque por una razón muy distinta. Ella siempre había aceptado con dignidad y orgullo el hecho del inmenso peligro que corría por su relación con Terence y había estado preparada para morir por cualquiera de ellos o con ellos, incluso, si se daba el caso. Pero no había contado con perder algo que ni siquiera pensó podría haber ganado y cuando le sucedió, su corazón se partió por primera vez en mil pedazos.

La verdad, esto debió haber sucedido mucho antes pero quiso la Vida que no fuese así. 

Y es que cualquiera diría que dos personas con tanta actividad sexual deberían haberse cuidado más y lo hicieron, en los momentos más álgidos al menos, pero a ese punto realmente no había parecido necesario porque ni siquiera tenían el suficiente tiempo para tener algo de qué cuidarse. Fue por azar o quizá por destino, pero sea como fuere, pasó: Arian quedó embarazada. 

En aquel entonces ya había cumplido los 19 años y aunque no era la edad ideal para semejante acontecimiento no fue un fenómeno que le desagradase: al contrario, pese a que sabía que era muy riesgoso seguir con el embarazo, una parte de ella estaba encantada con la idea de tener un hijo de Theo. En su interior, su parte oscura y realista le dijo que sería mejor encargarse y planearlo mejor para la siguiente vez pero no soportó la idea de interrumpir aquel regalo. 

En su lugar, escondió la verdad y pensó en miles de maneras de llevar a término el embarazo porque no había cosa que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer por aquellos que amaba. 

El problema, como siempre, fue Terence. Arian estaba por empezar el segundo trimestre y ya tenía que hacer milagros con su ropa para ocultarlo cuando Voldemort le encargó a Terence una misión secreta y peligrosa. Nadie más que ellos dos lo sabía pero Terence estaba en conocimiento de la localización de uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y fue mandado a rescatarlo cuando Potter, Granger y Weasley empezaron a acercarse demasiado a la zona. 

Sin embargo, el mago llegó demasiado tarde y aunque no fue culpa suya, Voldemort no iba simplemente a dejarlo estar por algo tan simple y estúpido para él como la Justicia. 

Hubiera sido bueno, para variar, que Voldemort hubiera castigado a Terence, pero no lo hizo: en su lugar, torturó a Theodore hasta casi matarlo e hizo a su padre, su madre y todos sus amigos presenciarlo. Por ingenuo que parezca, en realidad fue lo más duro que les tocó en suerte porque todos los presentes sabían que si Voldemort percibía algún reclamo, alguna lágrima, cualquier reacción de disgusto o aversión, mataría a Theodore sin pensarlo. Blaise mismo no supo cómo lo aguantó Arian, aunque ésta palideció tanto que parecía haber muerto en silencio.

Skadi la había tomado del codo en un gesto de apoyo tan tenue que pasó desapercibido pero Blaise, que la miraba a ella porque tenía miedo de verla derrumbarse y perderlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, fue quien advirtió la sangre. Fueron breves gotas al principio y Blaise pensó que serían de su mano al apretar con las uñas o algo así.

De pronto advirtió que Arian se sostenía cada vez menos en sus dos pies y que los labios se le estaban poniendo morados. En un segundo comprendió que Arian estaba al límite de su resistencia y actuando de forma instintiva, lanzó un hechizo para sostenerla en vilo. 

Afortunadamente para ellos, Voldemort terminó poco después, pero para el bebé de Arian fue muy tarde. Arian se desmayó en brazos de Blaise y tras revisarla Skadi a escondidas, los dos se enteraron del bebé... y de su deceso.

Arian no quiso hablar con ninguno de ellos. Se encerró en su habitación después de pedirles que no se lo contaran a Theodore y suplicarles que lo cuidaran. No salió en tres días en los cuales no durmió, ni comió ni paró de llorar. Ella sabía que debía pararse por Theo y que formaba parte de sus obligaciones ir a cuidarlo después de la tortura sufrida a manos del Señor Tenebroso pero no hallaba las fuerzas para conseguirlo, así que prefirió aislarse para no empeorar aún más todo. Blaise aguantó esta situación lo más que pudo, dividiendo su tiempo entre ellos y Skadi pero cuando Theodore se recuperó y lo mandaron fuera, Blaise no pudo soportarlo más.

Se derrumbó en su habitación y empezó a beber de forma incontrolada hasta que entró en la inconsciencia y más tarde en el delirio y gritando mientras se hacía daño. Fue Skadi quien consiguió meterlo en la cama cuando el cuadro de crisis nerviosa pasó pero sin Theodore allí y con Draco en Hogwarts por una misión, Skadi obligó a Arian a superar su depresión y reunirse con Blaise para que se sostuvieran el uno al otro, ya que ella misma ponía a ambos en peligro si descuidaba demasiado su punto de encierro y Terence no llegaba a encontrarla.

Pese a la dolorosa situación, en cierto modo el quiebre de Blaise ayudó a Arian a espabilarse, así como el quiebre de ella lo ayudó a él a dejar de pelear con sus sentimientos y su crudo trauma de la infancia. Durante los siguientes días Arian hizo las veces de enfermera con él hasta que Blaise finalmente pudo reunir la suficiente lucidez para dormir solo. Theodore regresó al día siguiente, cansado pero vivo y los dos se reunieron en la habitación de Blaise para hablar después de planearlo con infinidad de precauciones para que nadie se enterara.

Arian hubiera preferido que Theodore jamás se enterara del bebé pero al final, se lo dijo. Al fin y a la postre, era la verdad y no había manera de disfrazarla ni ocultarla porque estaba consciente que, si estuviera en su lugar, no podría perdonarle a él que le escondiera una cosa así. 

Theodore lo resistió bien, aunque la herida que se manifestó en su mirada límpida fue una cuchillada tanto para Arian como para Blaise, que comprendieron que, aunque él no lo mencionaría en su presencia, algo se había muerto en su interior con dicha noticia. Sin embargo, cuando Arian informó a Theodore que se encontraba viva y hasta cierto punto cuerda gracias a Blaise, Theodore dedicó una larga mirada a su mejor amigo y después, en su habitual silencio, le dio el abrazo más fuerte y hondo que Blaise había recibido en la vida, en lo que lo hizo saber y darse cuenta por primera vez que Theodore no sólo le estaba dando las gracias sino que le estaba expresando que su amor por él había crecido todavía más.

Después el hombre de ojos azules les dijo que tenía que estar solo un rato y ambos lo dejaron partir, puesto que la razón por la cual Theodore quería estar solo era para derrumbarse sin sentir vergüenza y sabían que debían respetarlo, sobre todo tras todo lo sucedido.

Blaise mismo también estaba esperando que Arian hiciera su mutis igual, ya que él no estaba necesitado de cuidados, pero la subestimó y por mucho: Ella podría haberse equivocado al esconder su embarazo, aún así, aprendía rápido de sus errores.

\- Te oí, en tus delirios.- comenzó a hablar.- No sé con quién estabas hablando pero estabas enojado. Decías que no habías soportado aquel dolor todo ese tiempo para vernos derrumbarnos. Dijiste que pagaste el precio de tu deseo y que preferías estar solo que vernos infelices. Y también dijiste que lo odiabas, odiabas que en su lugar tú siguieras igual de solo pero nosotros éramos miserables de todas formas. -

La piel chocolate oscuro de Blaise adquirió un tono grisáceo y él la miró, esperando. Arian se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de él y acariciando su frente, finalizó:

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste cuánto estabas sufriendo para que buscáramos el modo de aliviarte el dolor? ¿Crees que nos hace más felices saber que tú sufres? Theodore se derrumbaría si te pierde. ¿Y piensas que yo haría algo diferente? ¿De verdad piensas que te queremos tan poco?-

Los ojos de Arian estaban enrojecidos y volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y Blaise no pudo evitar imitarla.

\- No me amas como yo a ti, Ari.- le dijo- ¿De qué iba a servir que te lo dijera? Estar contigo sería una traición, lo hablamos, ¿Recuerdas?-

\- El amor no es una traición, Blaise Zabini.- dijo Arian, y estaba llorando.- ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no me hubieras ayudado? ¿Y qué hubiera hecho Theodore después de perder a su novia y a su hijo no nacido? ¿Crees que te habría rechazado? -

\- No sé- repuso Zabini.- He estado escondiéndome de esto por tanto tiempo que ya no sé ni a qué puedo aspirar.-

\- No digas eso.- pidió Arian.- No hables como si no tuvieras ningún valor, como si no te amáramos, como si te mereciéramos. Debiste decírmelo, Blaise. Lo creas o no, yo también te amo. Y Theodore te ama tanto, tantísimo. ¿Cómo voy a poder esconderle esto? Y peor, ¿Cómo voy a poder decírselo?-

\- Pues no se lo digas.- asestó Blaise con ferocidad.- No quiero la lástima de nadie. Nunca pedí nada por amarlos y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.-

\- Lo dices como si amarte fuera un imposible.- se dio cuenta Arian con tristeza y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.- Realmente no te merecemos, yo no merezco nada de todo esto.- Sus sollozos expresaban con tanta intensidad su desconsuelo por todo que finalmente Blaise se ablandó y la abrazó, acunándola y dejando fluir sus propias lágrimas hasta que todo lo que sentían y los mataba por dentro salió de dentro suyo.

Por fin, Arian se obligó a tranquilizarse. Nunca había sido amante del sentimentalismo barato, como ella lo llamaba y había aprendido de Theodore que el amor no se manifestaba en palabras, sino en acciones, así que sostuvo la cara de su mejor amigo cercana a la suya y lo miró antes de decirle:

\- Jamás pienses que no eres indispensable. Porque daría mi vida por la tuya sin pensarlo un instante y Theodore haría lo mismo en mi lugar. - Arian lo besó y salió como un remolino de la habitación, dejando a Blaise con cierta vitalidad.

Él pensó que aquel final era uno con el que podía vivir, sólo que no era el fin y Arian no iba a dejar las cosas así. En cuanto Theodore recuperó la suficiente tranquilidad para poder escucharle, ella le contó lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalles. El corazón de Theodore se oprimió con pesar al saber la verdad y guardó silencio un largo rato. Arian, cuya alma comulgaba con la suya, esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

\- Quisiera,- dijo Theodore.- Ser lo que Blaise ama. Porque si fuera la mitad del hombre que mereciera su amor, debería estar en su cama y pidiéndote a ti que lo entendieses y te unieses a mi causa.-

Los ojos de Arian se dulcificaron al oírlo y él continuó:

\- Sin embargo, soy infame. Y no tiene que ver con estar con él así, es que temo en mi corazón que no podría darle lo que él desea y necesita y no soy un monstruo como para romperlo en mil pedazos sólo por mi incapacidad. Y peor para mí sería que no siendo capaz de amarlo, te impidiera a ti que lo amaras. ¿Querrías amarlo tú por los dos entonces?-

Ella no dijo nada pero lo abrazó y Theodore comprobó que temblaba. Cuando ambos se separaron, Arian buscó su voz:

\- Por favor perdóname. Sabes que nunca estaría con nadie más, pero Blaise nos necesita. No puedo soportar saber cómo se ha sentido y darme cuenta que nuestra felicidad puede haberlo lastimado tanto. No sé si podré amarlo como él merece, pero debo intentarlo.-

Su novio asintió lentamente.

\- Que así sea entonces, con amor.- sonrió- Un dolor menos en el mundo, al menos por un tiempo. -

La pareja no discutió el asunto ni hizo nada por un tiempo. Todos estaban en peligro hasta que Voldemort cambiase de táctica y objetivo, y ocuparon esa etapa de transición para evaluar su situación, plantear sus opciones y elaborar planes según los escenarios posibles, probables y un poco, hasta los poco probables. Afortunadamente para ellos, Potter no tardó mucho en dar señales de vida en el Ministerio de Magia y como Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en Ministro y el trabajo de Draco Malfoy empezó a dar frutos, consiguieron alcanzar cierta seguridad en su eterna incertidumbre.

Fue Theodore quien creó las condiciones para que Arian hiciera lo que habían acordado y acudió a Blaise al quedarse relativamente solos en la Mansión en una operación que requirió la participación de la mayoría de los mortífagos. 

Blaise estaba sentado en una de las grandes Salas de Estar de la Mansión, oyendo una radio mágica. Desde el aborto de Arian y su conversación resultante había estado muy callado y muy apartado, como si nada pudiera afectarle o preocuparle mucho. En una ocasión la mismísima Bellatrix trató de jugar con él como si fuera su presa y tuvo uno de sus ataques violentos cuando él sólo le respondió con una mirada desvaída e indiferente. 

Arian estaba preocupada y para Theodore fue peor, porque conocía a Blaise mejor y sabía que aquella actitud era una fachada tras la cual Blaise escondía su desesperación. Theodore temía que la larga temporada de sufrimiento de su mejor amigo lo hubiera tumbado finalmente y él hubiera decidido rendirse, habiendo perdido toda voluntad o razón para vivir, porque él mismo no podía pedirle que se quedara en aquellas circunstancias. Por eso Theo se alejaba de ellos cuando debía, ya que en lo peor de su propio infierno sabía que intentaría convencerlos de algo que no ayudaría al final: que lo dejaran sacrificarse por los dos, hacer algún plan para negociar con su padre de modo que Arian, Skadi, Blaise y Draco huyeran al extranjero y él finalizara el asunto y terminara todo suicidándose o incluso se planteaba matar a su padre y traicionar a Voldemort. 

Lo que lo detenía es que ninguno de sus planes o sus deseos de venganza tenían sentido. Si mataba a su padre Voldemort lo mataría a él, ¿Y quién lo detendría cuando quisiera vengarse con todos sus seres queridos? Su madre sería la primera en sacrificarse y entonces, ¿Para qué habría servido la lucha de todos esos años? Incluso "pretender" dejar a Arian era un completo despropósito, entre ellos no había una separación posible, ya que sabía muy bien que no sobrevivirían a eso, no eran capaces de hacerlo. Y además, arrastrarían a Blaise a más dolor, ¿De qué serviría entonces el esfuerzo de su hermano de mantenerlos vivos aún a costa de su propia felicidad? En sus peores momentos, Theodore consideraba la idea de matarlos a cada uno de ellos para darles la paz que les había arrebatado la guerra porque a veces él mismo no tenía idea de cómo levantarse cada mañana. 

Le dolía todo, demasiado. Dolía saber que el amor de su madre por la idea de quien parecía ser Terence la había destrozado y que no había día que Skadi no lamentara no haber huido con Theodore cuando se enteró que lo esperaba. Dolía saber que, por mucho que tratara de cargar con todo el odio de su padre jamás podría hacer suficiente para evitar la maldad de aquel hombre cuyo apellido y legado odiaba tener y lo mataba por dentro el saber que Arian había perdido al hijo de ambos por lo mismo. 

Había veces en que despertaba y al ver a Arian al lado y comprobar cuánto había adelgazado y lo cansada que parecía todo el tiempo, trataba de encontrar las palabras para alejarla, para suplicarle que lo dejara y viviera feliz, encontrara a alguien más, alguien cuyo amor y circunstancias no la lastimaran. Incluso consiguió memorizar de corrido su discurso pero no consiguió pronunciarlo y eso dolió más, porque lo que lo detuvo fue Arian misma. Ella era capaz de ver dentro de él incluso en esas circunstancias y lo había silenciado con un gesto.

\- No.- dijo.- Mi respuesta siempre será que no, así que no te atrevas a intentarlo. No te atrevas a dejarme sola. Si mueres, muero contigo y Blaise se irá con nosotros. Si muero yo, continúas y te casas con Blaise o con alguien más. - Quiso discutírselo, sólo que, por absurdos que parecieran aquellos términos, por desesperado que se sintiese, por mucho que aquella le pareciera una manera de solucionar lo irreparable, no pudo decir nada: 

Los ojos de Arian se habían vuelto más oscuros por la pena y las muchas dificultades y aún así conservaba una fuerza dentro suyo que él no podía -ni quería- desafiar. ¿Acaso no la había amado y admirado toda la vida por esa absoluta determinación e integridad para vivir? ¿No fue su fuerza la que alimentó una esperanza de salir adelante en él? ¿No lloró su propia madre cuando se dio cuenta que Arian lo amaba de esa manera? ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Negarle lo único que pedía después de que no estuvo allí cuando sufrió el aborto por tener que ver cómo lo torturaban? 

Y con todo eso, la actitud de Blaise le dolía todavía más. Desde que era niño, Theodore se la había pasado horas tratando de buscar formas de aliviar la soledad de Blaise, de no soltarlo en la oscuridad de sus vidas ni siquiera cuando él mismo no se hallaba. Y Blaise se había aferrado a él como un naúfrago a un bote, llorando con él lo más bajo que podía porque no quería molestar y mirándolo desvalido cuando le suplicaba en silencio que no se fuera, al notar que Theodore estaba a punto de renunciar a todo haz de luz o libertad. 

Después de enterarse del aborto de Arian y después de que ella le dijera lo que Blaise había hecho, él lo había observado para saber qué estaba pensando y sintiendo su amigo. Y aunque no pudo poner en palabras lo que había visto, instintivamente supo que tenía que abrazarlo porque, por muy muerto que Theodore se sintiera, sabía que si no lo abrazaba, Blaise no podría seguir. Y, la verdad, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder. Les dijo que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo pero no fue a su cuarto en la Mansión ni tampoco se aíslo en sus lugares particulares. 

De hecho, fue a ver a Draco y le contó todo. Y Draco y él se acabaron una botella completa de whisky de fuego, trago tras trago, él en completo silencio, y Draco diciendo chistes malos para tratar de fingir que reía en lugar de llorar. Al final Draco brindó por la memoria de su hijo muerto antes de nacer en realidad y Theodore se levantó cuando su amigo se desmayó, para volver a la calle. Estaba lloviendo y se fue por senderos poco transitados. 

La habilidad de Draco de tocar sus fibras más sensibles era lo que él había ido a buscar y aquel brindis fue lo que necesitaba. No lloró nada, porque estaba demasiado reseco, vacío y helado para eso, pero al final vino algo parecido a la ira y la recibió con el alivio de sentir algo, lo que fuese. Luego empezó a pegar con los puños la pared más desigual que encontró hasta que sus nudillos sangraban y sintió que uno de sus dedos se había roto. 

Sólo entonces realizó un hechizo de Aparición y se desplomó en su cama para abrir la boca y gritar en desgarrado silencio, como siempre que su padre encontraba una forma creativa más de joderlo. El odio que sentía por aquel hombre era incluso mayor que el que sentía por Voldemort, y el desprecio que a veces sentía por si mismo en su impotencia, frustración y dolor.

Al día siguiente buscó una misión rápida y dolorosa para descargar su furia y no le contó nada de eso a Blaise, Draco ni mucho menos a Arian. Lo que menos necesitaba su mujer -él nunca usaba el término "novia" en su cabeza, ya que le parecía completamente inadecuado... así como no pensaba en Arian como Blackthorn desde su primera vez en Hogwarts.- era saber que se había desmadrado las manos y bebido hasta la inconsciencia. 

Sin embargo, con todo y ese desastre en su vida, jamás imaginó lo que Blaise estaba atravesando. Claro que sabía que Blaise estaba enamorado de él, y claro que nunca se sintió a la altura de dicho amor y sí, por supuesto que llegó el día en que notó que su mejor amigo y hermano de toda la vida estaba también enamorado de su mujer, pero no cometió el error de creer que Blaise haría algo al respecto y supuso que, si él, un pobre diablo nada más con suerte, había encontrado a Arian, Blaise localizaría eventualmente a alguien muchísimo mejor que de todas formas tampoco lo merecería. 

Porque Arian tenía toda la razón: para Theodore, Blaise era sagrado y él daría la vida por él con tanta facilidad como por Arian o Skadi. 

Theo no sabía si podía seguir viviendo con esas verdades en su mente. No había nada que pudiera negarle a Blaise ni ahora ni nunca pero, ¿Cómo satisfacer su necesidad? Quería hacerlo, Blaise lo necesitaba y él siempre había estado ahí para hacer lo que fuera posible e intentar lo imposible pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él en contra de sí mismo? 

Arian no se enteró pero la decisión que él tomó y la libertad que él le dio a ella no fue fácil de alcanzar. Accedió a aquello por amor y por total convicción pero en su interior, algo primitivo y brutal se resistía a la idea de Arian durmiendo con otra persona, no importando si era hombre o mujer. Theodore se horrorizaba de lo que llamaba egoísmo pero el sentimiento lo consumía sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se lo tragó, por supuesto, como todas sus otras dolencias, y enfrentó la situación con nobleza, pero la noche acordada permaneció en vela, los ojos azules con las pupilas dilatadas y un asomo de tormento en su propio mar.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, encaró a Blaise. Lo hizo no porque tuviera que hacer declaraciones fuertes, sino porque sabía que si no lo ponía al tanto y lo convencía, Blaise jamás lo permitiría. Así era él y Theodore lo amaba por eso. 

Era un bendito bastardo. No había nada malo en él... a excepción de su madre, quien lo había dañado. 

\- Hola- saludó Theo cuando vio a Blaise con su radio mágica. El otro mago lo miró sólo de reojo, estaba ocupado.

\- Te ves horrible- dijo como si nada.- Deberías dormir un poco. Lo necesitas.-

\- Lo haré.- aseguró Theodore con un fingido tono de desparpajo y se sentó junto a Blaise, obligando a sus instintos a ceder y tocarlo más de cerca que otras veces.

Blaise no se movió: No eran extraños y el amor no es motivo de separación.

\- ¿Vienes a decirme cuánto lo sientes?- asumió- Porque no lo necesito: ya deberías saber que yo no lo siento.-

Theodore sonrió pese a todo: los mecanismos de defensa de Blaise le eran tan familiares como su propio dolor.

\- No hago cosas inútilmente, ya deberías saberlo.- repuso.- Vengo a hacerte entrar en razón.-

Blaise lo miró con cierta curiosidad pero sin ningún interés.

\- Te amo, Blaise.- dijo Theodore con sencillez.- Lo he hecho desde que era niño y nunca he parado ni pararé. Quisiera darte lo que quieres y siempre he querido hacerlo y sabes bien que no es por falta de intención que no lo he hecho. Pero también sabes por qué nunca he alentado tus expectativas: Mereces un amor completo y desenfrenado y mucho sexo estupendo y yo no puedo dártelo como es debido.-

Aunque no se lo dijo, Theodore sintió el cuchillo de la misma forma en que Blaise lo sintió, porque advirtió cómo se iluminaban sus ojos ante su desusada demostración de sentimientos sólo para opacarse por el resto del mensaje. Y siguió adelante porque si Blaise sufría para que él fuera feliz, demonios que él también podía si eso podía aliviarle al menos un poco, aunque no fuera exactamente como él deseaba.

\- Yo no puedo.- prosiguió Theo.- Pero Arian sí. No he venido aquí para repetirte cosas ya sabidas ni para decirte que lo siento, sino a confiarte todo lo que tengo, como he hecho siempre y seguiré haciendo. A ella no puedo confesárselo pues me avergüenza pero eres mi hermano y jamás te he mentido, ni siquiera respecto a mi único amor, así que te lo diré: He accedido a lo único que puede demostrarte cuánto te amamos los dos y con ello pago mi parte justa de este dolor, porque Arian me es más preciada que el aire que respiro y aunque te amo como lo hago, me angustia la sola idea de pensar en ella con alguien más, sea quien sea. Entonces, necesito que entiendas lo que estoy haciendo y más que nada, lo aceptes. Porque si esto no te convence de que realmente te amo y necesito en mi vida, no sé qué puede hacerlo.-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Blaise, de repente muy alerta y desvanecida ya la fachada de aparente tranquilidad.- ¿Qué has hecho?-

\- Lo que debe hacerse.- respondió su amigo con calma, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él un instante y haciendo las paces con lo asumido.- No me hagas ponerlo en palabras porque el hecho será mejor de lo que yo pueda describir jamás.-

Blaise quiso contestar, pero Theodore lo besó en la frente del mismo modo que hace muchos ayeres, él besó a Arian. 

\- Bendito seas, amigo mío. - Y con una sonrisa pícara a pesar de sí mismo, continuó- Y créeme, lo serás.-

Y así Theodore dio su bendición para el único sueño de Blaise que jamás pensó se haría realidad, ni a medias ni por completo.

Una noche. Entera. Y mientras Theodore se consumía en su habitación y miraba a la nada con un encantamiento -innecesario- insonorizador en la puerta y ventanas, todo fue puesto en marcha.

...

Blaise atesoró el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella velada con el mismo amor que sentía todo el tiempo por Theodore y Arian. Al contrario de lo que pensó, fue mucho más fácil aceptar aquel trato de lo que pensó que sería, porque Theodore había sido honesto con él y Arian tuvo razón todo el tiempo. Pero, pese a lo emocionado que se sintió, Blaise se prometió a si mismo que sería la única vez que haría algo parecido. Tomaría aquella oportunidad para aprender a amar y ser amado y después dedicaría el tiempo a curar para que aquel amor no se volviera una maldición que hiciera un Mal. Y de hecho, se habría apegado a aquella promesa si Arian hubiera sobrevivido aquel nefasto día en Australia.

Empero, no podemos adelantarnos a los acontecimientos. Entonces, sólo había una mujer que Theodore amaba y sólo una mujer lo amaba a él con locura.

Y Blaise amaba a ambos con todo su corazón. Así que, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, él la esperó.

Arian puso el mismo cuidado en su arreglo personal para aquello que para cualquier otro momento con Theo, solamente que nunca se sintió tan tímida en su vida como ese día, en que entró a la habitación privada de Blaise ataviada con un vestido de cóctel de color plateado y unas zapatillas finas. Ella había pasado el suficiente tiempo con su mejor amigo para conocer sus gustos y resolvió concederle esas pequeñas cosas porque eran la mejor manera de hacerle saber que no era ni una obligación ni una imposición lo que estaba haciendo, sino que podía dedicarle el mismo cuidado a esa expresión de afecto que a las muchas otras que los dos tuvieron durante su larga relación.

Y Blaise se permitió disfrutar de la vista que se le ofrecía. Arian llevaba los cabellos contenidos por una diadema de diamantes pequeños y elegantes, aretes perlados largos y el escote de su vestido en forma de corazón. Su vestido era lo suficientemente largo para esconder parte de las zapatillas pero éstas podían verse a cada paso que ella daba. No llevaba maquillaje realmente, pero tenía las pestañas rizadas y un ligero rubor natural en las mejillas. Al entrar a la habitación lo hizo despacio, y él pudo notar que estaba nerviosa, aunque no por disgusto precisamente. 

Ella mojó sus labios pasando su lengua por ellos y Blaise sintió una oleada de deseo. Él estaba vestido de pulcra etiqueta, llevaba guantes y fue con un gesto ceremonioso y conmovedor que le ofreció una copa de champán y le despertó una honesta sonrisa que la tranquilizó un poco: Blaise siempre le había dicho que las cosas importantes deben celebrarse con un brindis y la diferencia entre cómo lo decía él y Draco es que Blaise jamás tomaba una copa de más y concedía importancia a todos los pequeños detalles, algo que sabía que a Arian le gustaba.

En consecuencia, ella aceptó la copa y la alzó celebrando por ellos y luego usó su otra mano para tomar una de las de él mientras brindaba y bebía. Ambos se miraron largamente mientras crecía una sensación ciertamente algo mágica de expectativa y los dos dieron un paso y se congelaron. Rieron al unísono también, restándole importancia a sus miedos y dudas y Blaise fue el primero en atreverse en acariciar cariñosamente el cabello de su acompañante, quitándole con reverencia la diadema.

\- Aprecio que estés aquí.- le dijo con dulce honestidad.- Y no necesitas ornamentos para venir a mí. Sabes que eres hermosa tal y como eres y ninguna joya puesta o retirada puede restarte belleza alguna.-

Él sintió satisfacción al verla ruborizarse y bajar la mirada con tímida coquetería. Era agradable saber que ella si podía turbarse ante su presencia y que confiaba lo suficiente en él para bajar la guardia incluso aunque ni siquiera se habían tocado. De alguna forma aquel acercamiento era más importante que el beso que él pudiera haber conseguido de ella en segundo año y por primera vez desde el incidente, Blaise agradeció a la vida no haber conseguido lo que quería de ese modo.

\- Ari- dijo entonces- ¿Me dejas besarte?-

Ella no respondió con palabras: Asintió y esperó. Y entonces él acortó la breve distancia que los separaba, puso su mano debajo de su barbilla para que lo mirara y la besó con la delicadeza de un príncipe, alargando el beso lo más que pudo, disfrutando cada instante, guardando en su memoria su sabor y hablando el lenguaje del amor de la manera más suave, porque sería su única oportunidad de expresarle lo que siempre sintió y por una vez, no tener que callarse.

Blaise tenía muy claro lo que quería aquella noche y definitivamente no quería ser un macho dominante peleando por su puesto en el corazón de la chica que le gustaba. Sabía de sobra que aquello no era una competición y no era ningún tonto, sabía que aunque lo fuera nunca tendría oportunidad ni ninguna ventaja ante Theo, que Arian amaba más allá de toda razón o límite.

No se trataba de eso: Blaise quería creer que si aquella noche significaba todo para él, tal vez significaría algo para ella, que podría ser un recuerdo en la memoria de la muchacha que podría guardar por lo menos con el afecto que sustentaba su confianza y su vínculo. Sinceramente quería lograr al menos eso y no era por medio de la pasión desenfrenada que él quería intentarlo.

Así que cuando aquel beso terminó, Blaise se lo dejó en claro:

\- Arian, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Sé que piensas que me lo debes y que crees que no sabré que me amas a menos que lo sienta de este modo pero te pido que no tomes una decisión como ésta a menos que así lo desees. No soy Theodore y nunca he querido serlo.- Sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- Mi deseo siempre ha sido verlos juntos y felices y permanecer a lado de ambos para ser feliz a mi manera. Si tú no estás segura de esto, o sientes la más mínima incomodidad, te digo ya que no tenemos que seguir. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa y será especial para mí, lo juro. Podríamos bailar o platicar e incluso podemos fantasear con todos los detalles de tu boda y nos permitiremos soñar juntos con el futuro aunque mañana no sepamos si viviremos o no.- Blaise la abrazó.- Nunca te obligaría a nada, lo sabes.-

Arian apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y depositó una de sus manos encima de dónde estaba el corazón de Blaise. Se quedó callada unos minutos y ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro en apacible silencio. Luego, ella habló.

\- Sé que no eres Theodore, Blaise.- alzó los ojos y el rostro para que Blaise, más alto, aún así pudiera distinguirla perfectamente.- No estoy aquí por eso. La verdad es que... quiero estar aquí. Al principio estaba nerviosa pero no es por lo que tú crees. Yo sólo... es que siempre has sido tan guapo, Blaise. La verdad es que me pareciste atractivo desde que te conocí y no sé qué hubiera pasado si Theodore no llegara a aparecer... pero ni siquiera ese es el punto. Te he visto seduciendo faldas y pantalones desde que éramos niños, y todavía no puedo creer que después de todo ese tiempo no comprendas que todo en ti es tan condenadamente hermoso. No estoy hablando de tus rasgos físicos, que también.- Arian rió flojito.- Es sólo que eres un tesoro todo el tiempo. Al principio me dejé llevar por tu apariencia seductora y no confiaba en ti pero cuando me dejaste conocerte, me sorprendí al entender que tu belleza interior es todavía más deslumbrante. Y esos gestos tuyos, los auténticos... tu risa, tu forma de hacer sentir mejor a la gente. Toda esa sensibilidad, esa manera tan tuya de amar... ¿De verdad crees que tengo que esforzarme? No es por Theo que estoy así de nerviosa, es que haces que me tiemblen las rodillas. Theodore va a burlarse de mí si lo sabe, así que no se lo cuentes.- Arian soltó su propia risa, la risa que Theo y Blaise sabían que pertenecía a la lluvia y al viento.- Me alegro de que hayas aceptado. Al principio tenía miedo, pero, ¿A qué tengo que temer? ¿A ser más amada? ¿A amarte como te mereces? Theodore se lo está perdiendo. - Arian suspiró.- Quisiera que pudiéramos amarnos los tres, porque es la única cosa en el mundo que no sobra: El Amor. Ninguno de nosotros ha sido muy apreciado en la vida, pero hemos sido afortunados: Nos encontramos cada vez incluso en la más profunda oscuridad.

Arian calló una vez más y luego usó sus dedos para recorrer el rostro de Blaise como si lo estuviera leyendo Braille. Blaise atrapó los dedos con su boca y disfrutó la sensación del contacto y la breve sensualidad compartida. Luego hizo la pregunta obligada:

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? Porque admito que te odiaré un poco si me detienes después.-

Por toda respuesta, Arian se volteó y alzó su cabellera para que Blaise accediera a la cremallera del vestido.

\- Sigue. Porque admito que te odiaré un poco si no continúas lo que empezaste.-

Con una sonrisa, Blaise bajó lentamente aquel cierre. 


	8. Regálame una Noche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocados por la desgracia y buscando curarse, Blaise y Arian conocen finalmente otras formas de amar. Porque no es traición si se hace con amor, confianza y sobre todo, una completa y absoluta honestidad y fidelidad.

Blaise bajó el cierre de la cremallera del vestido con más cuidado que el diseñador de la prenda, admirando la cremosa piel de Arian mientras realizaba el gesto. A esa cercana distancia podía percibir que su respiración se hacía más entrecortada, ya fuera por el tenue frío de la noche o por la emoción contenida. Despacio, con mucho tiento, fue retirándole la prenda con la reverencia adoradora a su culto y ella misma puso de su parte para que la prenda desapareciera. Para el deleite de él, que amaba recrearse en cosas sencillas, ella llevaba ropa interior, muy elegante, pero fina, obviamente escondida para ser vista.

Y eso hizo Blaise tras quitarle el vestido, con un gesto le pidió que se colocara frente suyo. Debajo de la luminosidad de su traje tanto el sujetador como las pantaletas eran de encaje y mostraban con delicadeza lo que otras prendas tratarían de tapar.

Para su sorpresa, ella vestía su misma sonrisa encantadora, como si, a pesar de toda la inusual naturaleza del momento, aún pudiera encontrar dentro de sí misma el tintineo de su serenidad y confianza. Blaise bailó solo alrededor de ella, mirándola y apreciándola al ritmo de su respiración. La deseaba tanto que sus manos estaban suplicándole que las llevara hacía delante, donde el contacto con la novia de su mejor amigo quizá calmaría su desértica sed. 

Empero, era su intención llevar las cosas con mucha calma, así que se acercó para despeinar suavemente su cabello, acariciándolo y liberándolo de toda formalidad.

\- Blaise...- la oyó con el susurro gatuno que conocía de otras veces, de otras muchas veces donde no se había dirigido a él.- Bésame. Déjame sentir que pierdo el aliento contigo... no soy de cristal.-

Zabini sonrió, admirando la manera tan concreta que tenía Arian de definirse, el cómo, a pesar de todo, seguía sin someterse a ninguna voluntad, no por falta de sentimiento, sino por un gran aprecio de su propia naturaleza. Ante semejante declaración le costaba tratarla con todos los honores, sin embargo eso era algo que él quería, porque sabía que todavía tenían suficiente tiempo para enloquecer de forma ciertamente deliciosa.

No respondió, solamente paseó la curvatura de sus codiciosos labios por sus sienes y atacó con suavidad una de sus orejas, usando su aliento para calentarla por dentro, mordisqueando para subir su temperatura hasta que oyó uno de sus -familiares- gemidos. Sin pena succionó el lóbulo de su oreja hasta quitarle con habilidad el costoso arete que le robaba la vista de aquella oreja que volvió a recorrer para dedicarle tiempo a su cuello y a su barbilla, hasta que con los ojos cerrados y todo el tacto del mundo encontró su boca que besó con la golosa necesidad de un amante muerto que necesita resurgir de lo más profundo de sus cenizas.

La oyó suspirar como el mar al que correspondía su habitual risa y luego jadear cuando él, sin previo aviso, hundió en su cuello sus dientes, provocándole un doloroso placer que luego atenúo lamiendo la herida y haciéndola concentrarse en los placeres de su otra oreja. Mientras hacía esto la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos y ella dejaba caer su cabeza en sus manos, cuyos dedos se entremezclaban con su cabellera oscura.

\- Blaise...- susurró otra vez Arian, suspirando con el tono urgente de su propia necesidad. El aludido la empujó levemente a la pared más cercana y mientras ella se sostenía en el dintel, jugó con su ropa interior hasta que Arian no soportó más el calor y al notarlo él la despojó de la misma.

\- Tenemos toda la noche, pero ¿Quién dice que debe haber un solo final?- le susurró él al oído y sin desnudarse en lo absoluto pero libre de la zona importante, la tomó como ella le pedía, su propio ser un cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Mientras Arian se dejaba llevar, tomó el control de parte de la situación y se aferró con sus uñas a su espalda, dejándole marcas a su amante y olvidándose de cualquier culpa que pudiera haberle surgido. Las embestidas de Blaise eran más contundentes y también más violentas que las de Theodore como si Theodore jugara todo el tiempo con ella para permitirle ganar la contienda, mientras que Blaise exigiera llegar a todos los niveles desde la primera batalla. 

Blaise no perdió un solo minuto el ritmo de su vaivén a pesar de que también estaba concentrado en apoderarse de sus labios y deshacerlos a besos ambiciosos, sin importarle lo más mínimo que ella lo hubiera ya despojado de la peor manera de la ropa de su torso o que ambos se estaban volviendo salvajes pese a que aquella no había sido su primera intención. En realidad, lo único que Arian había querido es que Blaise fuera un poco más rápido pero poco esperaba que él lo tomara tan literal.

De hecho, Blaise no estaba cansándola, sino encendiéndola. No era una experiencia que pudiera llevar a su propio conocimiento de lo que estaban haciendo pero lo estaba disfrutando y mucho. 

Arian buscó con su lengua el rostro de Blaise y empezó a hacer la búsqueda de cada uno de sus rasgos. Ambos estaban peleando por el control del ritmo y ambos se derretían de placer mientras se besaban a mordiscos y se sostenían mientras se liberaban.

\- Vólteate.- dijo Blaise de repente, y en sus ojos había una llama que Arian jamás había contemplado hasta aquel momento. Despertó una parte de sí misma la guturalidad de su orden y obedeció mientras las habilidosas manos de Zabini lubricaban la zona que deseaban conquistar. Todo aquello fue empezado por amor, pero no sólo hay distintas formas de amar, también hay sentimientos y emociones despertadas entre un hombre y una mujer incluso si no son almas gemelas. En consecuencia, Arian gritó de éxtasis cuando él la penetró por detrás y aunque fue doloroso al principio, también fue satisfactorio. Ella estaba tan asediada que todo su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado a la fría pared pero el contraste de la elevada temperatura con su cintura, sus caderas y su trasero la estaba volviendo loca, necesitando más, queriendo más.

Y mientras lo iba suplicando, las manos de Blaise ya la sostenían por la cintura y una de ellas se deslizaba hacía su clítoris, donde dejaba de lado las promesas y despertaba en ella un fuego largamente dormido en los últimos tiempos. Sin embargo, tras alcanzar el clímax, Arian lo miró con los ojos oscuros llenos de miles de promesas y dijo:

\- Mi turno.- Sin darle tiempo a Blaise a decir nada más, fue ella quien empezó a arrastrarlo hacía la cama, donde lo obligó a acostarse mientras ella estaba encima. Fue Arian quien lo despojó por completo de los pantalones y quien golosamente se apoderó de su miembro, jugando con él como si estuviera saboreando un helado de un sabor especialmente recreativo. Blaise fue quien empezó a gemir como un poseso, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cabellera de ella. Empero, al notar Arian que él estaba a punto de explotar, movió su lengua hacía la ingle de él, y después lo montó con un gemido. Ella cabalgaba como un montaraz y el movimiento hacía que Blaise pudiera admirar de cerca sus hermosos senos y la rojez absoluta de su rostro enfebrecido.

Había alegría en los ojos femeninos y la corta risa hizo que Blaise estallara en pasión y amor a partes iguales. Arian gritó al unísono y siguió cabalgándolo después de que pudiera sentirlo dentro de ella. Ambos recobraron la respiración mientras ella se movía con cada vez más control pero Blaise no estaba por la labor de detenerse.

La obligó a tenderse a su lado y peleó con sus piernas para encenderla y encenderse, y en cuanto lo logró la hizo encoger las piernas y los muslos hacía arriba para tener más acceso a su su vagina. Allí empezó otra vez el baile, aunque esta vez ella estaba permitiendo que él hiciera un poco más de trabajo y tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar más la experiencia. Blaise se concentró en el movimiento que señalaba la vida y memorizó la imagen de una excitada Arian antes de sostener su posición dentro suyo y empezar a juguetear con sus senos, mientras ella cerraba las piernas para sostenerlo y obligarlo a permanecer en esa posición.

\- Dos por dos, Blackthorn.- la voz de Blaise sonaba adormecida y cansada y los ojos de ella eran puros al mirarlo.-

\- Déjate venir, Zabini.- La voz femenina era cristalina.- Ya hemos jugado tu juego, ahora juguemos el nuestro. ¿Quieres saber cómo es sentir amor?-

Blaise seguía montándola con lentitud, casi sin moverse porque ella no lo dejaba. Pero sentía que, aunque se había vuelto el jinete y ella la yegua, era ella quien sabía lo que hacía. Ni una sola vez él se había detenido a mirar si Arian conservó las cicatrices del aborto y ella no le había dicho si sentía dolor o no. Pero la mirada de su amiga era límpida y no estaba afectada, ni parecía sentirse culpable o apartada del tiempo y espacio. Al contrario, existía una clara determinación en esos ojos cristalinos y sentía sus manos de una forma tranquilizadora en su nuca.

\- Sí-.- dijo, con una seguridad que igualaba a la suya.- Enséñame.-

\- No te muevas.- pidió Arian en voz muy baja y empezó a hacer un movimiento circular con sus caderas que lo revitalizó y su primer beso, pequeño, casto, fue en la frente. No hubo más palabras, pero Blaise podía entenderla mejor que eso. Aquel primer beso era: "No tienes la culpa de no saber qué es el amor".

El segundo beso fue dado en su párpado derecho. En él, Blaise sintió claramente "Tú eres y siempre has sido por tí mismo, sin importar la influencia a tu alrededor". El tercer beso fue dado en el segundo párpado, con el mensaje "No hay nada malo en ti y ni Theo ni yo pensamos diferente al respecto".

El cuarto beso fue dado en su nariz: "Puedo encontrarte sexy más allá de cualquier amor porque forma parte de tu encanto". El quinto y sexto fueron dados en los pómulos: "Sabes que te agradezco tu propio amor hacía el hombre de mi vida".

El Séptimo fue hacía sus labios: "Así como te amo hoy y espero entiendas ese amor, espero que otros te amen de esa manera y les permitas llegar".

Arian deslizó su nariz en la barbilla y el cuello de Blaise y plantó un beso ligero en su garganta: "He escuchado tu corazón y éste necesita ser expresado a través de tus palabras".

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por los hombros de Blaise por sus hombros y luego por el pecho de él. Ella, sin dejar de moverse, tomó entre sus labios el pezón izquierdo de Blaise: "Tu sensualidad no tiene qué temer ni de qué arrepentirse y debes hacerla sentir bienvenida incluso si los otros no son capaces de apreciarla". Blaise gimió, deseoso de más y ella hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, sólo que su mensaje correspondía a "Muchos te hemos amado, pero si tú no te amas a ti mismo, no habrá poder que pueda hacer llegar a tu corazón nuestro amor".

Blaise se incorporó un poco y Arian lo imitó, aunque lo que estaba haciendo era besar, lamer y chupar cada parte de la piel morena que se le ofrecía. Después consiguió que él fuera cediendo su cárcel hasta que ella estaba arriba de nuevo. Pero, incluso en esa posición, ella se estaba dando a sí misma con la misma dedicación que cuando estaba abajo.

Danzaba más que cabalgar ahora y sus movimientos sinuosos eran como los de la serpiente que había aprendido a imitar. Blaise se dejó llevar ahora y dejó que los brazos de ella comulgaran con los suyos hasta que ella tomó las manos de él en las suyas y se pegó a él mientras buscaba de forma natural que ambos cuerpos estuvieran juntos y receptivos. Entonces Blaise tomó las riendas de nuevo sólo que esta vez era su corazón el que estaba decidiendo y no su arraigado instinto sexual.

El orgasmo de Arian fue entonces liberador y fresco como la brisa matutina y su grito el de una gaviota en pleno vuelo y ambos yacieron en la cama de Blaise por largos minutos, juntos y abrazados. Blaise entrelazó sus dedos con los de Arian y ambos se dejaron llevar por la modorra del cansancio de sus ahítas extremidades.

\- Voy a extrañar esto.- dijo Blaise.- Sin embargo, no tengo ningún arrepentimiento. Ha sido mejor que cualquier sueño que haya tenido.-

\- No te preocupes.- dijo Arian.- Un día, llegará alguien que será mejor que cualquier cosa que Theo y yo podamos darte. Y será tan grande que nunca más sentirás necesidad de estar con nosotros, sólo querrás estar cuando nos puedas soportar.- Ella sonrió y Blaise, en un gesto amistoso, despeinó su cabello.

\- No creo que pueda haber personas más extraordinarias que ustedes.- dijo, con cierto realismo.- No me malentiendas.- la paró cuando vio la expresión de su amiga.- Creo que ahora estoy en paz y puedo continuar con mi vida, incluyendo la sexual y sentimental. Pero incluso si me caso y tengo hijos o simplemente tengo un novio y viajo a la luna, eso no podrá desterrar lo que siento por uds. De alguna manera, Theo siempre ha sido mi áncora, lo único que me hace sentir real. Y tú eres tan él y a la vez tan tú que no puedo menos que quererte. Pero, pese a que al principio te quise porque eras de Theodore y él tuyo a ti también te amo por quien eres más allá de eso. -

Una pátina de tristeza descendió a la brillante mirada de su amiga, quien lo besó.

\- Ojalá pudiera hacer más.- se disculpó.-

\- Haz hecho lo que debías hacer.- Blaise coincidió con Theodore.- Y seguiremos haciéndolo hasta que el alba salga...pero sin forzar nada. Sin esperar nada. Al fin y al cabo, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar o transformar, no sin pagar precios.

\- Me pregunto...- Arian miró al firmamento.-

\- ¿Si?-

\- Hemos ahorrado y hemos gastado, hemos luchado y nos hemos escondido... me pregunto qué será lo que nos pidan cuando haya que pagar.-

Blaise suspiró.

\- Mañana, ¿Vale? No puedo hablar de eso ahora.-

Su interlocutora asintió mientras su sonrisa se volvía curvilínea.

\- Empecemos de nuevo, entonces.-

Y así pasó, toda la noche.

...

Era ya plena mañana cuando Arian llegó a las habitaciones de Theodore. No se había molestado en ponerse encantamientos desilusionadores porque Terence y sus "amigos" seguían fuera y ni Skadi ni Narcisa eran personas que osaran entrometerse en la intimidad de nadie. Narcisa misma no sabía nada de las relaciones de su hijo Draco o de sus dos "hijos" adoptivos, ya que su precepto y uno muy sabio en compañía de expertos legeremantes era "Lo que no se sabe, no se puede decir.".

Aunque Narcisa misma era una consumada oclumántica que sabía muy bien esconder sus verdaderos secretos de la habilidosa legeremente Bellatrix, Narcisa sabía que todos los escudos fallan cuando hay un castillo detrás a conquistar, así que prefería estar "ignorante" de la realidad sobre las relaciones de los chicos, sobre todo porque sabía que ninguno había escogido a alguien "peligroso" como pareja. Y Skadi, aunque sabía todo sobre todos ellos, no era lo suficientemente respetada por su esposo para tratar de arrancarle "la verdad" a golpes, con varita o sin ella. El disfraz de la señora Nott era mucho más complejo que todo eso, y lo cierto es que su capacidad de supervivencia era tan grande que era muy capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, aunque Terence no lo entendiese así. La única razón por la cual Skadi no había hecho desaparecer a su marido igual que Galatea con cada uno de los suyos ya hacía muchos años que no tenía nada que ver con el amor: El señor Nott había puesto cadenas de sangre y magia oscura en su esposa y en su hijo, de modo que sus destinos estuvieran ligados al suyo. Y aunque a Skadi no pudiera importarle menos su vida, sabía que cada movimiento hecho por ella misma era una retribución cobrada más tarde a Theodore.

Sólo había dos secretos, empero, que Skadi cuidaba con su vida: Uno, era el amor de Blaise. Y dos, el amor de Theodore. Blaise tenía siete años cuando Skadi se dio cuenta de la verdad y Theodore le había contado lo propio el verano siguiente a su segundo año en Hogwarts. Y entonces Skadi había lanzado un inmenso agradecimiento a los cielos, por ambos. Por duro que sonara, Skadi prefería que Blaise amara a Theodore en lugar de cualquier otra persona y saber que Theodore había encontrado su alma gemela la llenaba de una paz y una férrea voluntad para vivir como nada de lo que consiguieron ninguno de los dos aparte de eso consiguieron.

No malinterpretemos: Skadi no apreciaba que Blaise estuviera enamorado de Theodore por egoísmo. De hecho, el sentimiento de alivio de ella no tenía absolutamente que ver con algo egoísta. En realidad, Skadi se sentía agradecida porque no había nadie más consciente de lo que es recibir dolor de alguien que amas tan profundamente y quien debería quererte más que su propio hijo. Los demás podían "imaginar" lo que Theo sentía por el abandono, maltrato y tortura de su padre para con él pero Skadi lo sabía, ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si existían culpables en esta historia, Skadi se consideraba una de ellos. No sólo había permitido que Terence hiciera lo que quisiera con ella una vez que ambos se casaron, sino que además se había negado a huir de su casa (o al menos intentarlo) cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. En su lugar, pasó más de una década sufriendo los tratos más degradantes, su autoestima hecha pedazos de un modo totalmente impensado hasta que llegabas a conocerla. Skadi se fue quedando sola paulatinamente, primero sin familia, luego sin amigos ni amigas y después, sin el marido que creyó "conocer" y "amar".

Las únicas personas que conservó al lado fueron aquellas que su marido aceptó que estuvieran allí y de esas no había nadie más con quien pudiera hablar que con Narcisa. Y, ¿Cómo creen que se sintió la señora Nott cuando advirtió la soledad de Blaise y el infame comportamiento helado de su madre para con él? Skadi adoptó a Blaise tan rápido como lo hizo la propia Narcisa y entre las dos protegieron al chico de lo peor de su infancia. Pero haberlo querido no significaba haberlo curado y Skadi temía, con mucha más razón que nadie, el día en que Blaise empezara a buscar el amor que no tenía en casa en otros sitios. Además, Skadi sabía la verdadera naturaleza utilitaria y ególatra de Galatea Zabini y temía también el verdadero uso que querría hacer ella cuando el niño dejara de serlo y pudiera prestar "servicios" más agradables a su cohorte de hedonistas sin moral ni escrúpulos.

Narcisa misma sentía la impotencia de su amiga y cuando Theodore nació, la vida de Skadi fue la imprenta de todas las pesadillas que soñaba haciéndose realidad una tras otra, ella sacrificándose cada vez más por un daño que en realidad no estaba en sus manos evitar. Ni Blaise ni Theodore, ni mucho menos Draco que nació después, tuvieron la menor idea de las miles de ocasiones en que Skadi prorrumpió en llantos desesperados entre el abrazo de su única amiga verdadera, en los únicos momentos donde se permitía a sí misma "ser débil" y demostrar su desesperanza, angustia y depresión.

Sin embargo, cuando Skadi supo que Blaise y Theodore se querían, cada uno a su manera, el alivio si la alcanzó hasta cierto punto. Ella misma fue quien ayudó subrepticiamente y con cuidado a Theo a amar a su manera a Blaise para que Theo jamás se aprovechara de semejante sentimiento y Narcisa apartó lo más que pudo a Blaise del horrible camino que le dejaba su madre en suerte.

Y cuando Draco nació, y Narcisa empezó a comprender realmente cuánto se puede llegar a temer por un hijo biológico, propio, fue Skadi quien tuvo la fortaleza para protegerlos a todos. Y así como su hijo se hizo más grande al cuidar a otros, Skadi creció en fortaleza al resistir todo lo que se viniera encima con tal de hacer feliz a todos y cuidar a su debilitado hijo por encima de todo.

La llegada de Arian, sin embargo, llenó a Skadi de un mundo nuevo lleno de expectativas. Theodore le contaba mucho, aunque no todo, pero Skadi no necesitaba de las palabras de su hijo para darse cuenta de cómo el verdadero amor le había cambiado la vida. En su corazón bendecía la hermosa oportunidad que Arian Blackthorn le dió a su hijo y conmovida y aliviada también presenció el ligero descanso de su propio "hijo" adoptivo.

Con toda esa luz, resulta muy complicado decir lo mucho que sufrió también a su manera Skadi Nott desde que la Segunda Guerra Mágica empezara. No sólo es que Terence Nott se pusiera cada vez más violento, era la manera en que esa guerra estaba consumiéndolos a todos, despojándolos de toda humanidad. La luz a la que todos ellos aspiraron y que estaban perdiendo paso a paso los estaba dejando vacíos y todas las relaciones se estaban tensando a niveles insoportables.

De los grandes dolores en la vida, el peor para Skadi fue el aborto de su nuera. Ella misma no sabía cómo soportaba todo lo que le ocurría, hacía mucho que dejó de mirarse en el espejo para saber todo lo que había perdido y no se dedicaba ningún pensamiento a sí misma, ya que también era su modo de castigarse por lo que había permitido que ocurriera, aún así, aquel suceso la quemaba por dentro, porque, lo peor, lo había presenciado.

Al principio no entendió como Arian podía mostrarse tan destruida ante un suceso que no resultaba tan poco común. Nadie tenía que contarle a Skadi qué tan enfermo se puede uno sentir cuando torturan a alguien que amas, pero lo que la llenaba de la fuerza para afrontar todo hasta que se acababa y se escondía para bañarse en lágrimas de sangre y dolor, era saber que si aguantaba, lograría que Theo viviera un día más. Había enseñado a Theodore, Blaise y luego a Draco a hacerlo y todos lo aprendieron en menor o mayor medida pero Arian aquel momento parecía haberse olvidado de todo, hasta el punto en que tuvo que arriesgarse a sostenerla para que no se cayera.

Tampoco se le pasó por la mente lo que podría ocurrir cuando ella se desmayó en brazos de Blaise, pero se acordó mucho después de la sensación de irritación que experimentó: Por una vez, Arian no cumplía con sus expectativas. Era absurdo que estuviera al borde de derrumbarse cuando costaba tanto hacerlo.

Skadi estaba demasiado afectada para razonar pero eran todos esos sentimientos de dolor, ira, irritación, y agotamiento lo que hizo peor enterarse de la verdad. Ella pensaba que estaba curada de espanto hasta aquel momento en que se aferró a un pedazo de carne que "podría haber sido".

El llanto de aquella niña a la que debería estar tratando como su hija y no como una criminal era lo que más partía el corazón. Arian estaba llorando en lo más profundo de su ser una pérdida que iba más allá de su hijo no-nacido: Estaba en duelo por la pérdida de su integridad e inocencia, su desgarradora voz hablaba de su alma al ser cortado un pedazo de ella.

En aquel momento tan difícil, todas las quejas o recriminaciones que Skadi pudo haber proyectado en la novia de su hijo, recayeron nuevamente sobre ella. Se odió a si misma por no haber sabido comprender a Arian y se odió aún más de ser parte indirecta de todo aquel infierno que estaba matando a todos sin ninguna compasión o saciedad.

La señora Nott abrazó a la muchacha y atestiguó su llanto hasta que ella quedó demasiado cansada para seguir y se durmió.

Al apagar la luz, Skadi resolvió que Blaise estaba mejor así. Así él nunca sabría, jamás experimentaría cómo era fallarle de forma tan profunda y dolorosa a todo aquello que supuestamente debías cuidar, proteger y amar adecuadamente (y viceversa).

...

Theodore escuchó las pisadas que anunciaban la llegada de Arian. La cama estaba completamente deshecha y él había conciliado el sueño, por fin, muy tarde y en plena madrugada por lo que apenas consiguió dedicarle una rápida mirada y cerrar los ojos.

\- Buenos días, cariño.- oyó la melodía en su voz como un suspiro acuático.- Si me haces espacio te abrazaré lo que resta del día... a menos que quieras hacer algo, por supuesto.-

\- Suenas bastante jubilosa.- señaló Theodore.- Debe haber sido inolvidable... ¿Debería sentirme celoso?-

\- Sólo si piensas que eso te deja en mal lugar.- la risa de Arian flotaba en su respuesta.- No seas tonto, lo que pienso es que deberías haber estado presente, la verdad. ¡Sería mucho más cómodo y menos formal! Si te conozco bien, probablemente estarás pensando si así te dejaré por tu mejor amigo, como si pudieras quitarte el corazón y seguir vivo o los pulmones y seguir respirando.-

Theodore se hundió más en la cama.

\- No es para tanto.- murmuró y había algo oscuro y peligroso en la depresión que señalaba la respuesta que hizo que el rostro de su mujer se demudara.

\- Mírame.- Theodore no se movió y Arian lo obligó.- Theodore Nott, mírame a los ojos.-

Ligeramente encolerizado, el mago accedió a mirarla. Ella lo hizo mirarla largo rato hasta que Theodore sintió como si una fuerza los uniera completos nuevamente y su amor por ella lo llenaba hasta a un punto tan sobrecogedor que casi lo hacía sentirse, agradablemente ahogado.

\- No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo, Theo.- susurró la chica.- Podrían pasar por mi cama cientos de hombres y pretenderme algunas mujeres, podría venir aquí mismo un dios y comandarme la libertad de amar y aún así quedarías primero, siempre. Cada parte de mí, por pequeña que sea, está llena de ti. Eres mi corazón y mi cerebro y el motor de mi vida, la parte central de mi universo. Si tú mueres, yo muero. Si yo muero, preferiría que no me siguieras, pero sólo por el hecho de que puedes ser feliz incluso sin mí. ¿Por qué te torturas? ¿Por qué dudar de lo que siento, por qué tratar de que te odie? Mi amor gana a todo eso. Podrías esgrimir una espada y apuñalarme y eso no haría que te ame menos. Te devolvería la espada, claro, pero... ¡Deja de dudar! ¿Qué más quieres que haga para que lo entiendas? -

Sin previo aviso, Arian lo besó y había hambre en ese beso, un abismo que hablaba de muchas cosas, secretos que sólo los amantes de tanto tiempo pueden discernir.

\- Te lo voy a demostrar, igual que hice con Blaise.- dijo ferozmente.- Pero debes saber que estoy enojada contigo... y te va a doler.

Theodore, incapaz de decir nada, agarró el río que era ella, y se sumergió.

Sentirla siempre sería mejor que pensarla.

Siempre lo supo. Y luego ella murió.

Y luego Hermione...

¿Pero qué tenía Hermione que Arian no?

Esa es la parte interesante, la que todos esperan, ¿No?


	9. Sueño con Serpientes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Muerte es la Responsable. Pero, igual que la vida, siempre te da un motivo para seguir adelante.  
> Porque todo es un círculo eterno y así como pierdes, puedes ganar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Duelo, Intenciones Suicidas, Dolor. Soundtrack recomendado: Sueño con Serpientes de Silvio Rodríguez.

...

La muerte de alguien amado, quien sea su título o su lugar reservado, siempre deja en carne viva al corazón. Ese último viaje que es un descanso del dolor de este sitio terrenal para el que se va, es una aventura de agonía para aquel que se queda: el vacío que se deja no es nunca reemplazable. La vida sigue, claro y si bien ese vacío nunca se llena realmente, hay caminos nuevos que terminan por compensar lo que ha sucedido. Seguir adelante y resistir aunque no sientas fuerza es un mecanismo de defensa del ser: La vitalidad no puede contenerse eternamente.

Empero, hay personas cuyo deceso dejan un mar de angustia detrás de su ausencia y aún así consiguen, de algún modo, dejar su última voluntad atrás. No es que sea un don casual y quizá todos lo consiguen a cierto nivel... se necesita consciencia de tener los días contados para ello, eso es lo que creo. Cuando alguien muere, ¿Qué deja atrás? Supongo que los que no hemos muerto no lo sabremos nunca y sólo estarán conscientes los que dejamos en el camino. Quizá debamos cambiar la pregunta.

¿Con qué te quedas de una persona cuando ella se fue más lejos de lo que jamás podrás alcanzarla caminando o corriendo? ¿Cómo llenas la ausencia de una presencia de luz? ¿Vuelves a sonreír igual cuando el amor se fue sin decir adiós ni derramar lágrimas saladas? ¿Es suficiente el legado de lo que se vivió para decir que valió la pena vivir?

Quién sabe. Blaise Zabini, de hecho, nunca supo, si ganó algo tras la muerte de su mejor amiga. Cualquiera que conociera su historia pensaría que, al lograr que Theodore entrara en su cama y enfrentara sus miedos, sería alguna manera de sobrevivir. Que si Arian siempre dió su bendición y puso todo de su parte para que esto ocurriera, Theodore de alguna forma consiguió ser feliz con Blaise y que él entonces, a pesar del amargo precio, obtuvo lo que más deseaba.

Suena bien, el problema es que no fue cierto. La vida no es como la esperamos, ni cómo la imaginamos, deseamos o incluso la necesitamos. El existir es un viaje del que nunca sales bien librado y donde te chamuscas cuando buscas calor y te congelas cuando necesitas frío. Pese a todo lo que ya ha sido contado, podría decirse que el principio de esta historia comienza aquí, al final de un ciclo. Pese a las muchas ramificaciones de este relato, en el fondo, todos sabían que las cosas empezaron el día que Arian murió. El día en que todos perdieron algo sin saberlo, el día en que todo se fue a la mierda no por la chica muerta, sino porque aquel acto de brutal crueldad despojó a todas las serpientes de lo poco que les quedaba de integridad e inocencia.

Aunque hay muchos nombres que no se mencionan en esta travesía, lo cierto es que todos los que tenían su barco en Slytherin y navegaban en las frías y dolorosas corrientes de lo que era ser parte de la "élite" mágica, sabían perfectamente su parte de culpabilidad en una Guerra sin sentido de las que eran en parte responsables no por su origen sino por sus acciones en dicha contienda. Y aunque había aquellos que no se arrepentían, una cosa era saber que por tu causa cayeron enemigos... y otra muy distinta enterarte de la masacre de una familia que considerabas aliada, cercana... y sobre todo amiga. 

No todos sacrifican o ponen en peligro las mismas cosas en este tipo de fenómenos. Hay muchos que salen sin cortes o sacrificios. Otros que ayudan para que haya igual repertorio de cobros, pagos y deudas. Y en medio de todo eso, hay personas a las que les debes la vida y cuando descubres que formaste parte de su destrucción, es como una muerte doble: la huella de tu honor y su irreparable desaparición. Ambas se pierden, por supuesto, pues, ¿Cómo pagar una deuda con quién ha fenecido? 

Arian Nott, de soltera Blackthorn, murió a la edad de 21 años, el mismo día en que Terence Nott, padre de su esposo, la desafió a duelo y la venció con una Maldición Oscura en la que se licuó su ser interno y su magia hasta el punto en que ella sólo pudo retrasar la hora de su muerte para que Theodore no pudiera advertir cómo iban a quedar los rescoldos de sus cenizas. El mismo hombre atacó a su propia esposa, la madre de su hijo Theodore, horas después, y le sacó el corazón enfrente de su propio hijo, que consiguió, pese a una maldición de parálisis, clavarle un cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo y mantenerlo inconsciente, con la hoja del utensilio pegada en un mueble, de forma que el agresor no pudiera moverse.

Tras aquel prodigio de magia sin varita y esfuerzo físico hercúleo, Theodore se derrumbó en la sombría sala de su propia Casa y consiguió reunir las fuerzas para un último Patronus antes de desmayarse. Blaise, quién fue el receptáculo de dicho mensaje, estaba ya para entonces en casa de los padres de Hermione y había conseguido que Draco la llevara a San Mungo mientras él se hacía cargo de los procedimientos legales de acusación del asesinato de las tres personas, dos muggles y una bruja en Australia. 

Él realmente no guardaba ningún recuerdo de todos esos detalles, porque fueron los aurores quienes se hicieron cargo y Harry lo había despachado rápido para poder hacer su propio mutis y correr al Hospital a ver a su mejor amiga, cuyo estado psicológico era absolutamente lamentable.

Pero Zabini si recordaba haberse aparecido en la casa de Theodore, sorprenderse pero no horrorizarse ante la decadencia del último Patriarca Nott y romperse su corazón definitivamente con el Theodore derrotado. El cerebro de Blaise fue amable, hasta cierto punto: En la habitación destrozada, el único real recuerdo era su amigo y sus brazos cargándolo para aparecerse en San Mungo. Si miraba atrás, podía oírse a sí mismo: 

_" Theodore, resiste. Por favor, no te vayas. No te vayas, te necesitamos, no te vayas, no, no, resiste, aquí, aquí, te necesito."_

El cuerpo de Theodore debería haber estado frío, pero en realidad estaba hirviendo. El volcán de su dolor era como un cáncer de magma en sus venas y Blaise no necesitaba ser vidente para saber que él estaba buscando cómo desconectarse de las ramas de la existencia. Blaise empero no cesaba de hablarle y llorar al mismo tiempo, porque no sabía cómo continuar solo pero tampoco quería que aquel hombre que nunca fue padre decidiera su final.

En verdad, sus fuerzas se agotaron al ver las "sobras" de la esencia de Arian. Siempre pensó que si ella moría (O Theo lo hacía, tanto lo mismo) él lo sentiría como un puñal en el corazón, rápido y terrible, como cuando ella había perdido a su hijo. Nunca hablaron mucho del tema en realidad, pero sabían de qué se trataba, así que las explicaciones no eran necesarias. Blaise sólo se había dicho _"Debo estar preparado para todo, desde dar mi vida por ellos, hasta hacerme a la idea de que tendré que seguir sin ellos"._

El dolor que sentía en aquel instante, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Al perderla, él sólo sentía como si una parte suya se hubiera ido a su lado, sin dramas, ni lamentos, ni sorpresas. Todo su mundo parecía haberse ensombrecido, como tener rosas y flores de todos los colores en los alrededores... y ahora todo fuese gris, mientras las hojas caían a su alrededor, marchitándose silenciosamente.

¿Y luego? Algo como un latir en su corazón cuando vio a Theodore en el suelo. Se había centrado en ese sentimiento para no grabar a tinta de fuego en su ser a la que fue realmente su madre por todos esos años, porque algo le decía que no dejaría de añorarla por el resto de su vida.

Al otro, al mortífago, no le prestó atención más que para atarlo al lugar con la magia más oscura que pudo conjurar. Pese a lo amortiguado de su mundo, un odio amenazaba con devastar sus entrañas: No lo quería vivo ni cerca de su amigo. Pero no se centró en eso, Theodore, Theo era lo que importaba, lo único.

Y así, sin que nadie se lo dijera o preguntara, fue Blaise quien veló a Theodore cada uno de los días y noches en los que aquel mago se extraviaba en un sufrimiento que lo estaba transformando lentamente en una sombra de sí mismo, carne tallada de agonía, alguien que buscaba morir por todos los medios, que ya estaba más allá que aquí.

Y mientras esto ocurría, todos los elementos del cuadro se movían, de forma indistinta: Los aurores apuraban la investigación sobre Terence Nott para saber cómo, por qué y para qué había escapado de Azkaban sin que nadie lo sospechase, por qué habían sido los padres de Hermione sus víctimas y cómo los encontró, si ni siquiera el Ministerio lo había sabido hasta recientemente. Harry, en lo particular, buscaba justicia para tener algo que reportarle a una Hermione a la que había fallado por todos los medios y la familia Weasley vigilaba su sueño intranquilo, inducido para calmar sus nervios deshechos. 

El núcleo de las repercusiones, era otro, por supuesto. Cayendo Skadi cayó Narcisa, cayendo Narcisa, Draco, cayendo ambos, Lucius y Pansy, enterándose, Daphne, doliéndoles, Millicent y Anne y los demás... Los demás cargaban con la culpa de no haber contenido al monstruo Nott, si no por Theo, por Arian y si no por Theo ni por Arian, por lo menos por Skadi, quien a tantos había favorecido y protegido, en aras de la paz y no la guerra, que anunciaba el fin funesto de todos los involucrados.

Y así asoma la pregunta real, ¿Cómo pagas tu deuda con alguien ya fenecido? La respuesta es fácil: A esa persona, no puedes. A sus herederos, eso debes. 

Uno a uno fueron todos a presentar sus respetos al heredero -y sobreviviente- de los Nott. Usaban su magia y su voluntad para vivir a modo de presente, de modo que él pudiera sentir por qué podía quedarse, cómo seguir existiendo pese a todo lo que había perdido (y seguiría perdiendo). 

Porque, si bien ni Skadi, ni Theodore, ni la propia Arian fueron héroes, ni estuvieron dentro de la Órden del Fénix, suya había sido la tarea de ayudar a aquellos que no podían elegir su destino, los semejantes que estaban del lado de Voldemort porque los habían criado así y ya no les quedaba en aquella Guerra ninguna elección. Gracias a eso, muchos fueron liberados cuando los Juicios sobre los Mortífagos iniciaron y desgarraron a varias familias mágicas por crímenes cometidos en contra de la Comunidad. Y todavía después siguieron interpretando su papel, ganándose su lugar, su respeto... no merecían la evidente traición de la que fueron objetos... 

Pero realmente no quedaban muchas esperanzas. Theodore era en ese tiempo un hombre completo, increíblemente resistente e inteligente, que luchó cada día de su vida por salir adelante y hacer feliz a sus más cercanos amigos y familia. Pese a su torturada vida, él sabía lo que lo motivaba a seguir y luchaba incluso cuando prefería continuar en el suelo, dejando que la "fatal" herida del momento lo desangrara hasta morir. Y aún así, se lo arrebataron todo, ¿Cómo pretendían que él continuara peleando? 

¿Para quién peleaba? Hay tres respuestas posibles a esa pregunta, pero los invito a considerarlo mejor.

¿Blaise Zabini? Blaise sólo quería ir donde iba Theodore y Theodore siempre iría adónde iba Arian. La vida no necesariamente era la respuesta para ellos, no cuando Skadi estaba muerta y no había forma de retornarla a la vitalidad.

¿Draco Malfoy? Draco lo amaba, pero no lo necesitaba para existir. Pese al habitual egocentrismo del rubio, Theodore sabía que Draco lo quería lo suficiente, en realidad, para dejarlo ir en lugar de hacerlo sufrir inconmensurablemente sin ninguna razón para seguir.

¿Hermione Granger? En aquel momento, Theodore no podía verla. Todo lo que había en él era la tortura de lo que le habían arrebatado.

Y eso, amigos míos, era TODO. Theodore estaba en un momento tan crítico que, incluso en su inconsciencia, estaba buscando la manera de canalizar su poderosa magia interna para localizar el canal por donde había ido Arian, conectar con ella, y morir a su lado, seguir adónde fue, muerta. Después de todo, ¿Qué alma quiere vivir desgarrada cuando su otra mitad ha partido a un lugar mejor?

Así que día tras día, noche tras noche, la apariencia del mago iba deteriorándose, cada función de su cuerpo apagándose, hasta que sólo un hechizo poderoso de conservación lo mantenía tan tenuemente en la existencia, que apenas podías notar su vida en el ligerísimo toque de su respiración.

Empero, aunque la consciencia física de Theodore pendía de un hilo, el muchacho estaba completamente atento a lo que estaba sucediendo. Su alma, por muy dolorida y lamentable que estuviese, seguía registrando todos los detalles sin perderse nada, ya que era la única forma de alcanzar su propósito. Además, aunque no lo demostrase, le dolía dejar atrás a Blaise: Su mejor amigo estaba rezando en todos los idiomas que conocía y le hablaba implorándole que no se fuera sin él, que no lo dejara solo, que no lo abandonara.

Blaise no estaba en posesión de este conocimiento pero, en realidad, era una de las verdaderas áncoras que Theo aún tenía que librar para desconectarse. Aunque Theodore no consideraba que hubiera ni una sola razón para seguir existiendo, Zabini lo retenía con su amor y su necesidad: No podía dejarlo solo y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer perderlo para ganar aquella "liberación", pese a que seguía sin poder ofrecerle ni un escenario donde ambos quedaran juntos. Así las cosas, Theodore estaba a la deriva, llamando al único espíritu que jamás le negó nada que pidiera, suplicándole que, incluso tan lejos como había llegado, pudiera guiarlo en el precipicio donde languidecía.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses en ese deterioro que era aterrador por ser tan silencioso. Poco a poco, las esperanzas de recuperación del heredero de los Nott se fueron haciendo más efímeras, hasta que sólo quedaron las más vagas y fugaces y ya ni siquiera Draco pasaba todos los días. El único que seguía ahí era Blaise, pero ni él creía que Theodore regresaría de aquel largo viaje: Simplemente, no soportaba que él se fuera y no pudiera despedirlo. Poco a poco, dejó de haber aire en la habitación...

Hasta que Theodore, de repente, sintió que su magia chocaba con una que le era tan familiar como la suya.

_¡Ari! saltó él como un trueno jubiloso en busca del mar de su risa. Aunque en aquel velo de la no-existencia no había formas ni figuras definidas, podía oler su perfume, sentir su espíritu y verse acogido por su amor... No había cambiado, y lo estaba esperando, sin juicios ni reproches, sólo la milagrosa locura de su pertenencia y destino._

_Theodore. - Su voz sonaba distante, sutil como un rayo de luna.- No deberías estar aquí.-_

_La portentosa alegría de él se declaró perpleja ante su seriedad. ¿Cómo es que no podía celebrar que la hubiese alcanzado pese a todo?_

_\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, enfadado, sin notar que se enojaba con ella cuando no entendía lo que ella pretendía, lo cual era a menudo. Su aflicción resultaba más poderosa que su confianza a veces: No lo enseñaron jamás a sentirse merecedor de amor incondicional y respeto, mucho menos a creer en ellos._

_Aún así, sintió cómo ella sonreía y de un largo velo plateado, surgía un espacio que crecía lentamente con la voluntad de la chica: Era una silueta de mujer, finamente distinguida, un perfil que reconocería en cualquier parte, con esos rizos indomables castaños y esa mirada profunda de champán: Hermione._

_\- La estás dejando sola y a la deriva, Theo.- oyó la música en la voz de su mujer, un cariño inmenso rodeado de cierta tristeza.- Una vez sin ti, ¿Qué crees que la ayudará a seguir? Aún tienes una historia que contar junto a ella... Tu vida no ha terminado. Tienes tanto que dar y recibir, tanto que aprender..._

_El ojiazul parpadeó, tratando de desterrar su rabia y angustia._

_\- ¡No puedes elegir con quién debo quedarme!- de nuevo sintió latir su ira, injustificada e irracional.- ¡No puedes dejarme! Te lo dije, no puedes hacer que salga con ella o nadie más... porque ya salgo contigo. Tú eres mi esposa. Y aunque no hay nada a lo que pueda forzarte, te suplico que no me quites lo único que me queda. No tengo más por vivir. Nada. Ni siquiera a Blaise. O a mi madre.-_

_Vertiginoso como sólo puede ser el viento en el tiempo y espacio, Theodore sintió que penduleaba en una atmósfera a la que un mortal sin asidero físico no podría desafiar y la mano de ella sobre él, consolando su dolor, mostrándole que era también el suyo._

_\- Jamás te he dejado, cariño.- oía su voz como cristal- Nunca, nunca lo haría. Pero, ¿Por qué te empeñas en escoger el dolor por encima de la felicidad? No soy la única mujer de la que te puedes enamorar e incluso la muerte tiene matices de dulzura que no puedes negar... ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy desdichada sólo porque estoy muerta? ¿O que tu madre no te espera, llena de motivaciones porque aún tienes un camino para ti aunque no estemos contigo físicamente para verlo?_

_Hay un único deseo que yo conservo, que es igual al de tu madre y ese siempre será concerniente a ti, ¿Puedes tratar de ser feliz? Todavía no ha llegado el final.-_

_Theodore quiso negarse una vez más, hablarle de lo difícil que era simplemente respirar sin ella, protestar porque ni siquiera podía sentir a su madre, pero entonces el viento fue más cálido y pudo ver algo más, la imagen que ella quería darle: Blaise vestido en un impecable traje azul marino, las manos en los bolsillos y en su rostro, una felicidad como nunca había visto. A su lado, una chica, su cabello rubio y largo dividido en varias trenzas, con un collar de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla en el cuello, bailaba con él vestida de amarillo profundo, mientras Theodore y Hermione se reían ante la visión y ella aceptaba su mano para ir a bailar al lado de la otra pareja._

_Dolorosamente comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo: El mágico deseo de él de toda su vida de ver a Blaise plenamente feliz también podría ser cumplido y no sólo lo vería en primera fila sino que podría contribuir a ello con su propia felicidad._

_\- ¿Es ella?- preguntó él, con cierta nostalgia y resignación, empezando a entender lo que ella trataba de decirle. -_

_Por toda respuesta, la esencia de ella lo rodeó con su entera potencia, haciéndolo sentir amado por el océano de su naturaleza._

_\- Volveremos a vernos y estar juntos, Theodore.- la escuchó decir.- Pero el verdadero amor no se manifiesta en una sola de las partes... y yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y los que lleguen a venir. No me extrañes. Siempre estaré aquí.-_

_\- Arian...-_

Blaise estaba despierto y a la expectativa del cambio desde hacía ya un rato. Aunque Theodore estaba muy pálido, y sus ojos abiertos estaban vidriosos, había una luz en ellos que no tenía su apariencia cadavérica anteriormente. Su tenue respiración se hizo más fuerte y Blaise susurró " _lumos_ " para despertar a Draco y luego marchó con su grito por la enfermera.

Mientras tanto, Theodore miró a Draco desde su posición de consciencia y dijo:

\- No estoy aquí porque quiera. Así que deberás ayudarme a ver las razones de por qué debería hacerlo. -

Draco sonrió pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude?-

\- Quiero verlas. ¿Dónde se ocuparon de enterrarlas? -

Fue entonces cuando Blaise y la enfermera mágica entraron en la sala. Ambos amigos se miraron largamente y en el tono más dulce que Draco o Theodore lo hubieran oído jamás, Blaise respondió:

\- Están enterradas en una colina hermosa de tu pueblo natal, y les cambiamos las flores según la estación. A las dos les puse el apellido de tu madre... espero que no te importe. -

Blaise calló, esperando que su amigo mencionara a su padre. Pero todo lo que él dijo fue:

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- 


	10. Novena: Con Rosas en las  Manos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que quiere Theodore es morir para poder llegar a su lado. Pero es ella misma quién se lo prohíbe, ¿Y cuándo ha podido negarle nada? Sin embargo, también, ¿Cómo continuar sin ella?
> 
> La respuesta parece un sinsentido, una ficción y, pese a eso, Theo sabe que no tiene alternativa: Si trata de forzar su muerte, no volverá a verla... 
> 
> O a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a un fic que leí una vez en fanfiction de la escritora conocida como "arrayan". Hablaba de un Theodore Nott muy especial y una pérdida inmensa y fue una de las primeras joyas que encontré en la página. Ella inspiró el nombre de este capítulo y gracias a ella conocí también esta canción, "Dreaming with a Broken Heart" de John Mayer.
> 
> También es para ustedes, mis fieles lectores. Les advierto que aquí las emociones serán muy intensas.
> 
> Disfruten.

... 

Theodore preguntó por Hermione como si realmente le importase y una parte lejana de él quería saberlo, porque la estimaba y consideraba lo suficiente como para, en la madeja de su angustia, saber que ella también debería estar pasándola muy mal, al haber perdido a sus padres en manos del suyo y haber presenciado la muerte de una amiga cercana. 

Sin embargo, por otro lado, se sentía muy desensibilizado, a pesar de las emociones y el dolor en carne viva sobre todos los rincones de su ser y una ira que no sabía podía sentir que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

No trató de calmarse, en realidad, porque sabía que ese fuego dentro de él, por destructivo e implacable que fuese, era lo único que lo separaba de la agonía que escondía detrás. Si de él hubiese dependido, habría querido enojarse con su esposa fenecida, porque no había nada peor que sentirse abandonado en este mundo que le parecía tan vacío sólo por la esperanza de una felicidad que no sería ni la mitad de pura y hermosa que la que ya había conocido. Ella era la única persona por la que hubiera sacrificado tranquilamente su orgullo si rogar porque la dejara seguirlo tuviera algún resultado y quizá por esto todo aquello resultaba realmente penoso, porque aquella era una postura extremadamente egoísta en todo sentido y él lo sabía. 

Por tanto, seguir con aquel desesperado intento de suicidio compartido no era más que muestras de su debilidad y una crueldad para aquellos que trataban de mantenerlo con vida y ahora sabía que ese mensaje era el que ella le transmitía, tanto desde el corazón que tuvo cuando estaba en el Mundo Físico como desde la sabiduría que le quedaba al haber traspasado sin miedo el Velo que conducía a la Muerte. Una vez más, lo había salvado de sí mismo, pero esta vez Theo no sentía ningún motor, llama, chispa, lo que fuera, para ponerse en pie. Su vida no sólo carecía de dirección, también, simplemente no tenía nada que ofrecer, sintiéndose más roto que un inválido y más deshecho que un moribundo. 

Esa fue, quizá la primera razón por la cual no escogió ir directamente a ver a Hermione, pese a lo que Arian profetizaba como su destino ahora que ella ya no estaba. La segunda era una mucho más cruda y provenía de su sufrimiento, que estaba tratando de llenarlo con rencores absurdos.

Aunque la parte coherente de su cerebro sabía que Hermione no planeó nada de aquello y perdió tanto como él (o más, porque Hermione no tenía pareja y la persona que amaba no estaba a su altura y nunca lo estuvo), en el fondo de su amargura parte de su culpa hacía sí mismo por haber expuesto a Arian para salvar a los padres de Hermione la canalizaba a ella. Si ella hubiese ocupado más tiempo para asegurarse de que sus progenitores estaban dónde Potter dijo que estaban, si hubiera sido más precavida, si...

Su mente cortó el despiadado hilo de sus pensamientos y su corazón resintió pensamientos tan mezquinos. De sobra sabía que dichas eculubraciones eran extremadamente injustas, porque al final fue él quién había querido ayudar a Hermione y tampoco había tratado de verificar nada de lo que resultó, a todas luces, una espantosa trampa. Estaba consciente, además, de que aquel escandaloso y errático sentir sólo era una desviación de supervivencia de su psique: Interiormente, en su inconsciente, se culpaba de todo lo ocurrido, incluso las cosas sobre las cuales no tuvo nunca el menor control, y ese peso era un pozo oscuro e hiriente que, si lo aceptaba sin más, tomaría cicuta, cianuro o se lanzaría a si mismo un "Avada Kevadra" y jodería todo lo que estaba tratando de salvar.

Todo eso le pegó como una oleada de aire helado mientras continuaba, silencioso y ensimismado, en aquella silla de hospital, mientras esperaba a que le dieran el Alta. 

San Mungo en realidad ya no podía ofrecerle mucho más y aunque lo había acogido mientras despertaba -o moría sin despertar- una vez consciente, no tenían muchas más opciones para su recuperación. Le recomendaron un Sanador Mental para lidiar con su Duelo e incluso le sugirieron un par de contactos en el mundo muggle que quizá pudieran ayudar, pero Theodore ya sabía que no funcionaría: Había sobrevivido a aquel infierno por pura fuerza de voluntad y después de la Guerra, muchos que ahora trataban de sanar lidiaban con sus propias crisis a medias, dudaba mucho que tuvieran a la mano una forma de sacarlo de su desastroso estado.

No estaba completamente solo, además: Blaise estaba muy callado y no lo había molestado en lo absoluto pero podía sentir su cálido apoyo y la preocupación habitual por su estado a centímetros de distancia. Recordó lo que Arian le había enseñado al respecto del futuro de su mejor amigo y se sintió mejor sabiendo que Blaise no sufriría mucho más. También le surgió una chispa de miedo, el primer sentimiento que no tenía que ver consigo mismo: ¿Y si no podía soportarlo y moría antes de que Blaise pudiera lograr su sueño?

\- Hey.- Su voz sonaba ronca, metálica y pastosa, pero se obligó a ocupar lo poco de su aliento con mayor seguridad.- En cuanto esto termine, podemos ir al Cementerio de mi familia. Me gustaría verlas. ¿Me contarás... lo que puedas?-

Aquel hombre lo miró y había tanto amor y dolor en su rostro, que Theodore quiso patearse. Sí, su vida era una mierda, pero Blaise no merecía lo que le estaba tocando en suerte y además, él también estaba de Duelo. Su madre Skadi era más la madre de Blaise que Galatea Zabini, desde que ambos eran pequeños, incluso desde antes que Theodore naciera. Y Arian, puede que Blaise y ella no hubieran sido la parte que les faltaba al otro, pero ella lo amaba mucho y Blaise la había amado con la misma devoción que cualquier otro hombre realmente enamorado. Incluso más, porque lo hacía de forma desinteresada y casi demasiado altruista -para un Slytherin, al menos.-

Blaise, como siempre, estaba colándose en su deliberada desensibilización de supervivencia. Theodore acababa de perder a su mujer, a su madre y a su futuro y sus ganas de vivir, pero había sido tan afortunado que, a pesar de que su padre era, probablemente, uno de los peores engendros que habían sido soltados al mundo, él había podido vivir cosas increíblemente buenas. Había amado locamente y sido correspondido totalmente, y aunque su madre y él pasaron cosas deleznables, se habían tenido el uno al otro y Theodore contó con su apoyo, su cariño, su fuerza, en otras palabras, su infinito amor, incondicional, como el de cualquier buena madre. En este mundo donde todo lo verdaderamente importante se pierde, ¿Qué más habría podido pedir?

Tenía el mejor hermano del Mundo que hasta se había enamorado de él también, (aunque Theo no entendía muy bien por qué). Y aquel hermano había sobrevivido a todo: A una madre sádica, manipuladora y helada que se casaba con hombres por dinero y luego los mataba, a un entorno hostil, a saber que su mejor amigo lo adoraba muchísimo pero no podía corresponder a su amor romántico, a enamorarse de su mejor amiga, que era la otra mitad de su mejor amigo y por eso tampoco podía amarle como correspondía, al dolor de su deseo de ser querido tal y como era y no poder conseguirlo, y ahora... sin duda llevaba tiempo haciéndose a la idea de quedarse completamente solo. Porque Draco estaba hacía mucho tiempo distante de muchas cosas y estaba tomando decisiones que hacían difícil que te quedaras a su lado, Skadi estaba muerta, Arian también y Theodore mismo no quería seguir adelante. 

Y sin embargo, Blaise no lo culpaba, no lo obligaba, no dejaba de quererlo y preocuparse por él.

Theodore suspiró profundamente. Arian tenía razón, como siempre: ¿Quién era él para decidir la hora de su muerte cuando por lo menos había una persona que todavía lo necesitaba y a quien le debía tanto? 

Quizá algo de sus sentimientos se reflejó en su expresión porque Blaise relajó ligeramente y sonrió. Theodore se sorprendió al entender que echaba de menos dicha sonrisa: Ahora que estaba más clara su alma, el corazón le dolía muchísimo.

\- Draco está tramitando tu alta, así que podemos adelantarnos un poco y caminar hacía la recepción.- respondió su amigo.- Sé que suena más fácil aparecerte, pero llevas semanas sin caminar y me preocupa que sufras una despartición.-

Theodore asintió. La verdad es que se sentía hecho polvo y no sólo por dentro.

\- ¿Puedo caminar?- preguntó.- Teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo mi padre, pensé que no podría.-

La sonrisa de Blaise se torció de forma ligera, pero no de disgusto precisamente.

\- Ese cuchillo lanzado fue tan rápido que él no pudo terminar lo que fuera que quería hacerte. Sé que ahora no lo ves, pero eres uno de los supervivientes más afortunados en ese aspecto. Teniendo en cuenta tu enemigo...-

Theodore no dijo nada al respecto. Una de las habilidades de Blaise adquiridas por el tiempo era su capacidad de aludir a un evento sombrío sin recordarte lo peor, y el ojiazul lo aceptó como era, pues responder algo lo llevaría de vuelta a aquella vivencia, que era más de lo que podía tolerar, por el momento.

Ambos se movieron despacio, el convaleciente con mucho cuidado para no caerse y su amigo ayudándole sin que pareciera que lo arrastraba. Pese al tiempo que les llevó dicho recorrido, en realidad encontraron a Draco apenas terminando la tarea, puesto que parecía haber mucho papeleo insignificante, pero necesario, para que Theodore pudiera irse.

\- Esperemos que se recupere, señor Nott.- le sonrió empáticamente la enfermera, y Theo trató de no reaccionar ante el apellido. Después de todo lo ocurrido, no quería nada que lo ligara a su padre y, también, lo único que deseaba que pasara con él era no tener que verlo nunca más, no quería absolutamente nada. Si tenía que seguir viviendo, tendría que encontrar nuevas formas de hacerlo. Tenía que desligarse del pasado y tratar de buscar un futuro.

De qué modo ligarse a Hermione Granger no era algo que pudiera anticipar en aquel instante. Tenía dudas de que eso pudiera funcionar alguna vez, pero archivó el asunto para más tarde.

Iba a tener que ejercitar su paciencia: No había vuelto a nacer, solamente trataba de luchar con la idea de la Muerte. Porque él estaba muerto, en gran parte. Lo que quedaba era lo que todavía hacía latir su corazón, pero era tan frágil, que sabía que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Cuando los tres magos llegaron a las afueras de San Mungo, Draco se despidió después de abrazar a Theodore y recordarle que, pese a todo, podía contar con él para lo que necesitase. Theo se limitó a asentir, y aunque aquel abrazo se sintió extraño, no dejó que su reacción se manifestase. No era culpa de Draco, por supuesto: Theodore no estaba en su lado más humano.

Blaise dijo:

\- Oye, sé que te dije que iríamos al Cementerio y lo haremos, pero, después, ¿Te molestaría si te hospedo en mi casa un tiempo? Creo que algo de compañía mutua nos iría bien. Necesitas que alguien te cuide y la verdad es que no quiero quedarme solo. Por favor.-

Theodore miró a su amigo con sus ojos azules y no dijo nada, pero Blaise pudo percibir un atisbo de su vulnerabilidad que lo estremeció: Theo no sabía ni qué hacer con su vida y sólo estaba dando un paso al siguiente, y aunque no dejaría que los otros se dieran cuenta, no podía mentirle.

Ambos siguieron caminando en un silencio cómodo y luego Blaise utilizó Aparición Conjunta para llevar a Theodore a su destino. Theodore sintió el cambio de ambiente de inmediato, en aquella colina el Sol brillaba como un soplo de esperanza, el cielo despejado, sin asomo de lluvia ni dolor y el pasto era fresco, bailaba al vaivén de una brisa suave y dulce.

Blaise condujo a su amigo por una escalera empedrada hacía lo alto de la colina y se detuvo frente a dos lápidas, hechas de mármol y primorosamente decoradas por duendes. Theodore sintió el dolor invadirle hasta que le hizo temblarle las rodillas y, sin fuerzas, se dejó caer en medio de las dos.

La primera lápida tenía un brillo azul muy suave, como el de agua surgiendo suave de un estanque y las letras tenían un diseño muy particular, que había sido el de su madre cuando estaba viva, de una cultura que fue apagándose en ella al imponerle Terence todo lo que él deseaba que ella tuviera, sin importarle si podía hacerle daño, o si no casaba con ella o si le interesaba, siquiera. Más allá de la caligrafía, los trazos de aquellas palabras hablaban de una magia mucho más antigua que aquella que ostentaban los Nott y Theodore sintió que, incluso si su madre no se hubiese manifestado ante sus ojos, algo de ella, de su magia, se había preservado.

"Skadi Mikaelevna Petrova." "Amada Madre, Hija, y Extraordinaria Persona. Esperanza y Adalid para los Caídos. Que descanse en paz. ". Rezaba el Epitafio. No había fecha de nacimiento ni de muerte pero había ciertos símbolos distintos que hablaban de un ciclo terminado en paz y en buena lid. Theodore no tuvo que confirmar con Blaise para saber que Skadi debió haber esperado lo que sucedería y se había adelantado para prepararlo todo. Decía mucho de su vida, la de ambos, pensó él, que lo único que tenían más presente que la vida y sus obligaciones, era la rapidez con la que seguramente llegaría su muerte. Pocos tenían aquella serenidad al enfrentarse a esa transición y Theo estaba consciente, pero eso no aliviaba su desesperación. No había estado allí más que para ver cómo moría y su muerte fue mucho más dolorosa de lo que debió haber sido.

Le tomó tiempo poder afrontar la vista de la otra lápida. Él estaba muy consciente que ella ya se había ido pero ver aquel mármol ofreciendo el legado de su vida iba a destrozarlo de nuevo y no sabía si podría soportarlo. Pero hizo acopio del valor que todavía le restaba y forzó su vista hacía la tumba de su esposa.

"Arianhrod Petrova Blackthorn". "1980- 2001" "Amada Amiga, Esposa, Estrella del Atardecer. Alegría para los que la conocían. Que su alma encuentre la paz del otro lado."

Theodore sintió que el dolor lo estrujaba, desgarrándolo, ahogándolo, sofocándolo y sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, sacando todo lo que había venido reprimiendo y dejándole al borde de la razón. Lejanamente sentía que Blaise estaba tratando de sostenerlo e impedir que se lastimara mientras sus manos pegaban al suelo, ya incapaz de controlarse. Largo tiempo, quién sabía cuánto - y a quién le importaba- estuvo aquel hombre doliente expresando su desolación en la colina, esperando que el dolor dejara de venir en oleadas, prefiriendo a cualquier maldición oscura, cualquier método cruel de tortura en lugar de aquel, el único que lo estaba matando ya sin ceremonias o peleas o recesos.

Pero todo tiene un límite y al final Theodore ya no tenía nada más que purgar, al menos de momento. Blaise lo asistió de forma que no se lastimara demasiado a sí mismo y Theodore se aferró a él con lo que le quedaba de su voluntad, de su luz y su autodominio.

Al fin sobrevino cierta serenidad, más producto del agotamiento que de algún insuflo benigno y Blaise aflojó el agarre a Theodore para permitirle respirar.

\- No puedo más, Blaise.- susurró Theo.- Estoy tan lleno de ella, y sin embargo no hay nada. Nada me sabe, todo parece tan confuso y ya no sé hacía dónde voy. Todo lo que me queda es lo que ella me dijo del otro lado del Velo y sin embargo, aunque le encuentro sentido, no creo tener fuerzas. Incluso los más leves detalles me hunden en este mar de agonía pero sé que si no los tuviera, también perdería mi cordura. ¿Sabes que nunca me dejó decirle Arianhrod, ni siquiera cuando estábamos solos? Ese era su nombre y a mí me encantaba, porque era tan diferente y familiar, tan ella, pero prefería acortarlo. Esconderse, esconder su luz para que nadie la viera o la señalara porque ya le habían hecho demasiado daño, porque ya había perdido demasiado. -

Blaise acunaba a Theodore mientras lo escuchaba. Al percibir que Theodore estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento, le dio tiempo y respondió:

\- Ella no me dijo su nombre, tampoco. Me enteré en cuarto, cuando me estaba enseñando una foto de su familia. La foto era mágica pero tenía un aire antiguo así que le pregunté en qué año había sido tomada. Me dijo que la fecha estaba detrás de la fotografía y ahí estaba, su nombre. Cuándo le pregunté por qué no lo usaba, recuerdo que parecía... incómoda. Me dijo que era porque ya no pertenecía a esa realidad. Arianhrod era una niña mágica que nació en una familia acomodada, que tenía un gato y vivía su vida rodeada de reglas de etiqueta y un amor sobreprotector. Arian, en cambio, se había enfrentado al mundo, era la bruja que se quedó sin padres, en un orfanato de segunda donde protegía a sus amistades y sabía sobrevivir. 

Theodore se quedó callado un rato. Empezaba a hacer frío en la colina, y Blaise estaba a punto de decirle a Theodore que podían volver mañana, si quería cuando lo oyó murmurar:

\- No quiero regresar a la Mansión nunca más.- se incorporó un poco.- No quiero volver a oír el nombre de él. Quemaré su casa y me llevaré sólo aquello que haya sido de ellas. Después de todo, tengo suficientes galeones para rehacer mi vida en otra parte. Quizá ella tenga razón en lo que hizo como en todo lo demás... No volveré a usar mi apellido y mientras encuentre un nombre que me agrade, soy sólo Theo o Theodore. Usaría el apellido de mi madre, pero... no lo merezco. No estuve allí, Blaise, no estuve allí para protegerlas. He fallado.-

Sintió como Blaise respiraba profundamente, como si no estuviera de acuerdo en su última consideración, pero, si fue así, él no lo expresó.

\- Ven a mi casa.- fue todo lo que comentó.- Allí estarás bien por un tiempo, hasta que te encontremos un mejor lugar para vivir... si es que quieres otro sitio. No sé.- el mago trató de bromear.- A lo mejor te terminas acostumbrando.-

La respuesta fue inesperada:

\- A lo mejor sí.-

Dicho esto, los dos se levantaron, limpiaron sus ropas con movimientos de varita y Blaise volvió a usar Aparición Conjunta, esta vez para llevar a Theodore a su casa.

Aquella primera noche en la misma casa solitaria fue muy dura para ambos. Blaise apenas pudo dormir, temiendo que Theodore hiciera algo terrible y Theodore simplemente miró el techo tratando de no pensar ni sentir - en suma, apenas existir.-

Sin embargo, se sentía tan mal que todo le dolía aún más que más temprano, así que se levantó y acudió a Blaise.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su amigo de inmediato, alerta, tratando de no demostrar que estaba asustado, no de Theodore sino por él.

\- ¿Puedo tenderme a tu lado?- preguntó Theo.- En esa habitación de invitados hace mucho frío.-

Hubo un momento silencioso, extraño. Una duda pasó entre los dos sin decirse.

\- Claro.- terminó por responder Blaise.- Claro que sí. Duerme, Theo. Mañana será otro día.-

Y aunque había distancia entre ellos y los dos sufrían, algo debió haber tenido esa noche, porque Theodore se quedó dormido pacíficamente y Blaise consiguió serenarse y descansar, ya sin temer lo que vendría el día siguiente.


End file.
